Misión de amor
by Gin W Black
Summary: ¿Ginny una Slytherin y compartiendo cuarto con Draco Malfoy? Insólito, pero verdadero en este fic. ya esta el capitulo 12, ya se que me quieren matar, pero mejor lean y dejen reviews please
1. CAPITULO 1

Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos son de la grandiosa y magnífica J.K. Rowling.

"**Misión de amor" **

De nuevo tenía que pasar las vacaciones de verano en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, eso era consecuencia de tener a tus dos padres y cinco de tus seis hermanos trabajando para la Orden del fénix.

Sí, eso era lo mas aburrido, el verano pasado al menos estaba con Hermione, Harry o Ron, pero ahora ellos tenían 17 años y podían entrar en las reuniones de la orden, cosa que la pelirroja Ginny Weasley no podía hacer. A la más pequeña de los Weasley se le estaba haciendo de lo más fastidioso estar sola en esa enorme casa, lo que mas le molestaba era cuando la Señora Black comenzaba a gritar o cuando el endemoniado elfo llamado Kreacher la corría de alguna habitación que encontraba interesante. Lo único bueno era que cuando terminaban las reuniones de la orden, Sirius (que ya estaba absuelto de todo cargo en Azkaban) le contaba todas sus anécdotas vividas en Hogwarts con los Merodeadores, era increíble lo divertido que podía ser Sirius, lo mejor de todo eso era que Dumbledore había contratado a Sirius como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Ginny estaba ansiosa por tomar su primera clase práctica, no le sorprendería que fuera como la que dio el profesor Lupin a Ron en su tercer año incluso podía llegar a ser mucho mejor, Sirius era mucho mas excéntrico que Lupin, una clase de Sirius seguro valdría la pena.

- Hola- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Hola Sirius, claro que puedes pasar- dijo una sonriente Ginny.

- ¿Te diviertes?- Sirius entró en la habitación.

- ¿Te parece que me divierto?- respondió Ginny que estaba sentada en el piso.

- No lo creo pelirroja- le dijo Sirius- Si estuvieras divertida seguro estarías sonriendo, se ve que te hace falta estar conmigo pues no hay una sonrisa en tu rostro.

-¡Ese ego¡- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

- ¿Te agrada Buckbeak?- preguntó Sirius a Ginny ya que ella estaba en la habitación en la que el hipogrifo habitaba.

- No- Ginny negó con la cabeza- No me gustan las aves.

- Por eso te compraste un gato- dedujo Sirius.

- Sip- dijo Ginny acariciando el lomo de Klio, su gato- Supongo que a ti si te gusta- dijo señalando al hipogrifo- el fue una parte muy importante de tu rescate.

- Supones bien- dijo extendiendo la mano a Ginny para que se parara- tu madre dijo que bajes a cenar.

- Entonces bajemos- dijo la pelirroja saliendo hacia las escaleras.

- Ginny necesito hablar contigo después de cenar- le dijo Sirius cuando iban bajando- Espérate en el comedor hasta que todos se retiren- Ginny asintió con la cabeza y entró en el Comedor muy sonriente.

Se quedó un poco intimidada ya que todos los presentes en el comedor; menos Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred y George; se le quedaron mirando cuando entró, unos, como su madre, con cara de preocupación y otros como Remus con una mirada de ánimo.

- ¿Hice algo?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- No cariño, no has hecho nada, siéntate a cenar- dijo su madre con más dulzura de la normal. Ginny aun con desconcierto se sentó en la única silla vacía que estaba entre Tonks y Charlie.

Su madre le sirvió su cena. En cuanto Molly se sentó y dejo de hacer ruido con las cacerolas el silencio reino el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era el tintineo de los cubiertos. A Ginny no le gustaba nada ese ambiente algo le estaban escondiendo, quizá no era algo bueno lo que le tenía que decir Sirius o quizá le había pasado algo a algún miembro de su familia o a uno de sus amigo. No eso era imposible, en esa mesa estaban sus padres, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Sirius, Remus, hasta el profesor Snape, a lo mejor era Percy el que no estaba bien, o a lo mejor había hecho otro desprecio a su familia. Debería de dejar de pensar en eso y cenar, al fin y al cabo, mientras más rápido terminara de cenar mas rápido le darían una explicación por el tan extraño comportamiento de todos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

El silencio continuaba todos estaban muy concentrados hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió repentinamente, por ella entró el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, se veía un poco preocupado y apresurado.

- ¿Ocurre algo profesor Dumbledore?- preguntó Remus poniéndose de pie.

- Necesito de su ayuda- dijo señalando a Remus, Tonks, Bill y Charlie- Sirius necesito una sala donde pueda hablar con ellos

- Seguro profesor Dumbledore- dijo Sirius saliendo del comedor seguido del director, los dos hermanos mayores de Ginny, Tonks y Remus.

- ¿Mamá, ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó Ginny ya sin poder evitar la curiosidad.

- No lo se Ginny- dijo su madre un poco incómoda- yo he visto y escuchado exactamente lo mismo que tu.

- O sea, te dijo que no seas tonta- dijo Ron que estaba sentado frente a ella.

- Tu cállate- dijo mostrándole la lengua.

- Niños compórtense- los regañó la señora Weasley.

- ¡Mamá!- chillaron Ginny y Ron al mismo tiempo, a ambos les molestaba mucho que su madre aun les llamara niños, es especial a Ginny, odiaba que la trataran como una niña, ¡Ya tenía 16 años! Sus padres y hermanos no debían estar todo el tiempo tras ella.

- He dicho que se comporten- reiteró la señora Weasley.

Ginny miró muy molesta a Ron y se cruzó de brazos, lo único que hacía era observar a los que restaban en la mesa, de no haber sido porque Sirius le pidiera que se quedara ahí ella se hubiera retirado a la que en esa casa era su habitación que por cierto tenía que compartir con Hermione, la novia de su hermano y mejor amiga de su ex amor platónico, Harry Potter.

- ¿Qué esperas?- preguntó Ron a Ginny cuando su mamá hubo salido del comedor.

- No te importa- respondió Ginny de mala gana.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ginny?- preguntó Harry un poco extrañado con la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Si, es solo que algo sucede conmigo y no me lo quieren decir- dijo un poco molesta.

- Nosotros no sabemos nada- dijo Hermione- Nos sacaron de la junta como media hora antes de que terminara y cuando entramos tus padres y hermanos estaban un poco idos.

- Ah, ok- con eso era mas que evidente que no tenía nada que ver con Percy.

- He vuelto Ginny- dijo Sirius entrando en el comedor- chicos siguen aquí…

- Si- respondieron los tres amigos.

- ¿Listo Sirius?- preguntó Arthur Weasley cuando entró seguido de su esposa Molly.

- Eh, si- luego volteo con Ron, Harry y Hermione- Es necesario que salgan de la habitación, necesitamos hablar con Ginny.

Los chicos miraron a Sirius dudosamente antes de abandonar el comedor donde quedó un tenso ambiente.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ginny fastidiada por tanto misterio.

- Yo hablo- le dijo Sirius a Arthur y Molly- Ginny, sabemos que tu siempre has querido ser parte de la orden ¿cierto?

- Si- respondió la pelirroja un poco vacilante.

- ¿Y… te gustaría participar en una misión secreta para la orden?- la cuestionó Sirius esperando que la respuesta de la pelirroja fuera la deseada por los miembros de la orden.

- ¡¡¡Seguro!!!- dijo Ginny muy emocionada, claro que ella quería formar parte de la orden- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Tranquila Ginny- dijo su madre con una diminuta sonrisa.

- Vas a trabajar como una espía- respondió su padre.

- ¿Espía?- estaba verdaderamente asombrada- Genial.

- ¿Eso significa que aceptas?-preguntó Sirius.

- Claro, es simplemente excelente.

- Si, pero hay un pequeño inconveniente- dijo su madre.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Ginny.

- Que debes de cambiar tu aspecto y fingir que vienes de intercambio a Hogwarts y lo principal, tienes que cambiar de casa- dijo Sirius.

- ¿A dónde, Ravenclaw?- dijo Ginny temiendo la respuesta, comenzaba a descender su emoción.

- No Ginny a Slytherin- le respondió su padre- y tienes que ser la espía del sobrino de Sirius.

- ¿El sobrino de Sirius?- preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

- Si Ginny, mi sobrino, creo que lo conoces o al menos has escuchado a tu hermano hablar de el, es el capitán del equipo de quidditch, es Draco Malfoy- dijo Sirius.

-¡¿Draco Malfoy?!- preguntó Ginny, no, a el no, no lo soportaba nada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!!!!!

Uy, aquí esta el comienzo de otra de mis locuras, espero que les guste, please dejen review que a ustedes no les afecta en nada dejar uno y a mi me sirven de mucho. Reviews please!!!!

Saludos a mis amigas de la voca y el francés y también a todas las que leen mi otro fic "tiempo de recapacitar". Suerte


	2. CAPITULO 2

&&&&Los personajes que salen en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling&&&&

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 2**

- Si Ginny, mi sobrino, creo que lo conoces o al menos has escuchado a tu hermano hablar de el, es el capitán del equipo de quidditch, es Draco Malfoy- dijo Sirius.

-¡¿Draco Malfoy?!- preguntó Ginny, no, a el no, no lo soportaba nada.

- Si no quieres, no hay problema- dijo su madre.

- Yo si quiero trabajar para la orden- la pelirroja hablaba con algo de resignación- pero… ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy? El me hace la vida de cuadritos, que si mis pecas o mi cabello o…

- Ginny- la interrumpió Sirius- El no va a saber que eres tu, para eso vamos a cambiar tu imagen.

- Lo odio- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

- Ginny, cariño, no es necesario que hagas esto si no quieres- le dijo Arthur serenamente- pero… de ti depende que la orden este al tanto de lo que hace el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y también que valga la pena todo el trabajo de tu hermano Bill y Tonks.

- Acepto- dijo Ginny- pero, con una condición…

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Sirius.

- Que mis amigas sepan que soy yo y no una alumna de intercambio- señaló la pelirroja.

- Ginny, eso no se va a poder- le dijo su mamá.

- Eres una espía, nadie puede saberlo- dijo Sirius.

- Esta bien- se resignó la chica- ¿Dumbledore sabe esto?

- Claro ginny- dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Mira, te vamos a explicar todo…- Sirius y sus padres comenzaron a explicar a la pelirroja todo lo que tenían planeado y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer y lo que mas le gustó a Ginny de todo eso era que ni Ron, ni Harry ni Hermione sabrían nada acerca de su trabajo en la orden- ¿Entendiste bien?- a estas alturas los padres de Ginny ya se habían ido a dormir dejando la explicación a Sirius.

- Claro, pero… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?- preguntó Ginny- Si los dormitorios son para cinco y si era un intercambio yo debía haber estado en Gryffindor en el lugar que se supone dejaba vacío yo.

- Ese es otro punto interesante- le respondió Sirius- Como no hay lugar, Draco Malfoy es Premio Anual y tiene su propia habitación, la va a tener que compartir contigo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Ginny se paró estrepitosamente de la silla en la que había permanecido sentada desde que bajó a cenar- Noooo, para nada, yo no voy a dormir junto a una persona que podría matarme si descubre que soy yo.

- Ya los has dicho- dijo Sirius que se dirigía hacia la puerta- Si lo descubre.

- Sirius- lo llamó Ginny antes de que saliera por la puerta- ¿Mis padres saben este punto interesante?

- No Ginny- dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa- No saben ese insignificante detalle- dijo cerrando la puerta tras el.

Ginny se quedó estática ¿Cómo era posible que teniendo la mejor oportunidad de su vida, siendo nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix se estropeara por el mimado y pesado Draco Malfoy? Por eso lo odiaba tanto, porque siempre le arruinaba la vida, fuera directa o indirectamente.

Subió a dormir ya que era muy tarde. Cuando entró a la habitación vio que la estaba esperando un comité de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué te dijeron Ginny?- la interrogó Fred.

- Si- dijo Ron que estaba sentado con su novia- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que te querían decir?

- No es de su incumbencia- respondió Ginny de mala gana- así que salgan y déjenme dormir.

- ¿Por qué los obligaron a salir?- continuó George señalando a Harry Ron y Hermione.

- George, si quieres saber, pregúntale a mamá- respondió Ginny y lo jaló hacia fuera de su habitación- Quiero dormir.

- Quiero saber que te dijeron- dijo George apareciendo de nuevo en el cuarto.

- Ay- gritó Ginny desesperada- esta bien, me voy a ir a estudiar durante todo el año a una escuela que ni siquiera se como se llama.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione- quiero decir, si fuera como un premio o algo así no tendríamos que saberlo todos.

- No lo se- repitió Ginny-Ahora salgan- gritó la pelirroja, los chicos se quedaron estáticos por un momento, pero después abandonaron la habitación- Estoy muy cansada así que hasta mañana Hermione- dijo Ginny a Hermione antes de que la castaña formulara una pregunta.

Se recostó en su cama fingiendo estar dormida, pero estaba muy despierta, su imaginación comenzaba a volar y se imaginaba a ella en Slytherin rodeada de víboras como Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode, ni decir Malfoy y sus gorilas. Podía haber dicho que no a esa misión, pero no podía desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad y además su hermano Bill y Tonks habían trabajado mucho como para que ella se negara, ellos dos habían fingido ser otras personas y se habían infiltrado en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, eran "mortifagos", pero como aun no eran muy cercanos a Voldemort no sabían con exactitud sus planes.

Al otro día se despertó muy tarde, o eso creía porque Hermione ya no estaba en su cama y se oía mucho ruido en el piso de abajo, tomó un relajante baño antes de bajar a la cocina donde todos estaban. Al entrar en la cocina Tonks le dio un par de tostadas y la sacó de la cocina.

- Te tenías que levantar temprano- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras subían las escaleras- necesitamos ver tu aspecto y también debes comenzar a estudiar oclumancia, eso es primordial, tienes que manejar la oclumancia a la perfección- Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mientras continuaban subiendo las escaleras ella "desayunaba" llegaron al último piso y entraron en la última habitación, era bastante amplia, tenía varios cojines para sentarse y en una esquina había un espejo, enfrente de este había una silla y a lado una mesa con diversas pociones y unas cosas que parecían ser dulces.

- ¿Acabaste de desayunar?- preguntó Tonks mientras su cabello cambiaba de rubio a negro- Siéntate en esa silla- Ginny obedeció en silencio- Bien- dijo Tonks revisando las pociones que había sobre la mesa- tómate esta- dijo pasándole un frasco con un líquido morado muy espeso.

- Impresionante- en cuanto Ginny se tomó la poción, su cabello dejó de ser liso para dar paso a unos perfectos y largos caireles- ¿Quién tiene caireles tu o Bill?

- Yo, creo, aun no estoy segura- respondió- Ok, prueba esto- le dijo tendiéndole otra poción de la cual emanaba mucho humo. Ginny arrugó la nariz en cuanto vio lo que le pasaba a su cabello, de pelirrojo había pasado a rubio- ¿Qué ocurre no te agrada?

- No, luce mejor negro como tu lo tienes- dijo Ginny viendo el espejo a un reflejo muy extraño.

- Esta bien- dijo agregándole algo a la poción antes de dársela.

Después de la poción que le cambió el cabello a color negro, comió un dulce rosa que hizo sus ojos verdes y otro de color café que hizo que su piel pálida pasara a una mas bronceada, con eso se diminuían un poco sus pecas, pero no desaparecían del todo, por último Tonks le aplicó un hechizo.

- ¿Qué se supone que sucedió?- preguntó Ginny miándose al espejo tratando de encontrar una diferencia.

- Se supone que tus pecas deberían desaparecer- dijo Tonks observándola con detenimiento- Pero al parecer no piensan hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo que no piensan hacerlo?- preguntó extrañada Ginny.

- Si, es una característica tan arraigada en tu familia que no se puede desvanecer- respondió la chica- al igual que tu cabello, pero la poción que tomaste es demasiado fuerte y por eso funcionó, pero no hay problema con las pecas, Bill también las tiene.

- ok- dijo Ginny- por cierto ¿Y mi hermano?

- Esta en su acuarto descansando- contestó Tonks- Ayer hubo una pequeña pelea, por eso nos llamó Dumbledore.

- ¿Esta bien?- preguntó Ginny con algo de temor

- Si- respondió Tonks- ¿Sirius te dijo toda nuestra historia como familia?

- Creo que si, vivíamos en Estados Unidos, papá viajaba mucho, es especial hacía Londres conoció a varios mortifagos, se hizo parte de ellos, mas tarde te uniste tu y luego nos mudamos aquí y yo tengo que ir a Hogwarts.

- Si- dijo Tonks- puedes hacerlo Ginny- le dio ánimo- simplemente actúa algo fría y procura no tener miedo.

- Ok- dijo Ginny.

-Por cierto tu nombre es Alison Branstone, el de Bill en Wayhen y el mío es Morgan.

- Alison- repitió ginny- No suena tan mal.

- Te puedo llamas Aly, eres mi hija- dijo Tonks.

- Claro- dijo Ginny sonriente- Uy, se me olvidaba- dijo dando un golpe en su frente- Tengo que alimentar a Klio.

- Lo dudo mucho

- ¿Por qué?

- Ginny, el efecto de estas pociones y dulces dura exactamente doce horas así que te vas a pasar todo el día en esta habitación, a las doce de la noche que el efecto finalice, podrás bajar, por ahora es muy riesgoso que alguno de los chicos te vea así y aquí y después te vean en Hogwarts, en Slytherin y siendo amiga de Draco Malfoy.

- Entiendo- se resignó Ginny- ¿Entonces puedes alimentar a Klio por mi?

- Claro- dijo Tonks- Y cuando estés en Hogwarts procura no exponerlo mucho.

- Ok- respondió la ahora morena.

- Oh- dijo repentinamente Tonks- si tienes algún problema en la escuela puedes acudir a el profesor Snape, el es el único que te puede ayudar ya que eres Slytherin y si le hablas a Sirius no serías una niña normal.

- ¿Snape?- preguntó Ginny- No, el no me cae bien y a el no le caigo bien.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte- dijo Tonks- el es tu maestro de oclumancia.

- No quiero.

- Ah y por cierto es padrino de Draco Malfoy, es les puede ayudar mucho en su relación- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué relación?!- gritó Ginny dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste, lamento haber tardado en actualizar, prometo que la próxima vez no tardaré mucho.

Gracias por sus reviews

**Romy (loup nn).- **Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y no me molestas, al contrario me encanta que me dejen reviews. Espero que te guste el capitulo. Suerte

**LadyVega.- **Te voy a decir que al principio si me pensaba hacer un Ginny/Sirius, pero mi pareja favorita es Ginny/Draco. Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo. Suerte.

**Ginny-ForEver.-** mil gracias por tu review, si, es un Draco/Ginny, mis favoritos, espero que te guste el capítulo. Suerte

**Ginevra-Malfoy17.- **Hola!!!! muchísimas gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz que te guste Tiempo de Recapacitar y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, todavía no sale Draco, pero ya no tarda, espero subir un epilogo de tiempo de recapacitar. Gracias. Suerte

Por cierto leí en el periódico que el sexto libro de Harry Potter salé a la venta en Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Canadá y Australia el 16 de Julio.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saludo muy especial a todas mis súper amiguis, Lily (Luna Girasoles), Yumiko (Kin ), Pily, Ari, Jenny, Bro.


	3. CAPITULO 3

&&&los personajes que utilizo en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.&&&

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 3**

El verano se pasó bastante rápido, mas de lo que Ginny quisiera, desde la noticia de que iba a ser miembro de la orden del fénix se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo ocupada, durante la mañana se pasaba encerrada todo el día en la enorme habitación con el profesor Snape estudiando oclumancia y el tiempo que le restaba estudiaba pociones, ya que a ella no se le daban muy bien y para los Slytherin esta lo mas fácil del mundo.

Llevaba tres días encerrada en la habitación donde tomaba sus clases, pues según Ron Hermione y Harry, ella ya se había ido a su nuevo colegio. Tonks se había encargado de comprar todas las cosas necesarias para su entrada a la escuela y Bill le había dado una gran bolsa llena de las pociones y dulces necesarios para cambiar su aspecto.

El primero de septiembre Ginny se despertó a las nueve de la mañana, se paró frente al espejo y el reflejo que vio no era el que había visto durante 16 años, se duchó y luego se paró frente al guardarropa que tenía en la que había sido su habitación en los últimos tres días, si había algo mas genial que ser parte de la Orden, era que tenía muchísima ropa nueva, ya que se suponía que Bill, su "padre" era un muy rico empresario. De toda la ropa nueva que tenía escogió un vestido rosa que le llegaba sobre la rodilla y unos zapatos muy lindos igualmente rosas que tenían un discreto moñito y por último se dejó el cabello suelto, de verdad le gustaban sus caireles.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un señor completamente vestido de negro, muy elegante, de cabello negro azulado, lacio y largo sujeto en una coleta, con ojos verdes y facciones finas, Ginny por un momento se intimidó, pero cuando vio las pecas sobre su rostro supo de quien se trataba.

- ¿Bill?- preguntó acercándose a el, era increíble como lucía, parecía mucho mas grande de lo que era y Ginny se parecía bastante a el.

- Se supone que debes llamarme papá, Alison- le dijo Bill con una sonrisa.

- Luces lindo como papá- dijo Tonks que iba entrando, ella lucía un hermoso vestido azul marino, largo y ajustado, también tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran color miel, llevaba su rizada cabellera sujeta en un moño y tenía un hermoso collar que tenía una W y una M entrelazadas.

- ¿Lindo?- exclamó Bill levantando las cejas- Soy un hombre, no puedo lucir lindo, los niños lucen lindos pero yo no- Ginny sonrió con la reacción de su hermano, volteó hacia el espejo y pensó que lucían como la familia Malfoy.

- El trasladador lo pusieron a las 10:30, nos va a dejar en el Caldero Chorreante- cambió Tonks de tema.

- Alison siéntate, necesitamos que nos escuches bien- dijo Bill señalando tres sillones que estaban juntos. Ginny se sentó y puso toda su atención en las dos personas que estaban sentados frente a ella, sus nuevos padres- Lo principal, acostúmbrate a que te llamen Branstone o Alison- Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

- Segundo, no le hables ni a tus amigos ni a tu hermano- dijo Tonks

- Tercero y muy importante Ginny, si te llegan a descubrir ve con Snape, el sabrá que hacer

- Y lo último y creo mas importante- le dijo Tonks- Cuida tus sentimientos con Malfoy, no puedes quererlo, el es solo tu misión.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en decir que entre el y yo va a haber una relación?- alegó Ginny- El y yo nos odiamos

- Tranquila- le dijo Bill- Simplemente, mantén ese pensamiento.

- Ok

- Ya casi es la hora de partida- dijo Tonks- ¿Ya arreglaste toda tu ropa en el baúl?

- Si, aquí esta- dijo señalando un nuevo y reluciente baúl, sacó su varita del baúl y la colocó en la bolsa de su abrigo también rosa.

- Oye- dijo Bill repentinamente- Se nos ha olvidado comprar una nueva varita.

- Oh, no hay problema- dijo la ex pelirroja- esta me la compraron el año pasado cuando fui elegida prefecta, así que es prácticamente nueva porque yo la cuido mucho.

- Esta bien- dijo Bill mirando su reloj de bolsillo- Creo que ya es hora-acabando de decir esto uno de los sillones que estaba en el cuarto brilló, los tres se acercaron a el sofá y lo tocaron al mismo tiempo, Ginny sintió como di la jalaran por el ombligo y cuando esa sensación paró vio que estaban en uno de los cuartos del caldero chorreante salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a la estación King Cross.

Durante el camino a la estación Ginny iba muy centrada en sus pensamientos, algo le decía que la decisión que había tomado iba a cambiar mucho las cosas, cuando llegaron a la estación se asombró de lo sorprendentes que eran Tonks y Bill, lucían completamente distintos, tenían un aire frío y calculador. Ginny puso la expresión mas seria caminó con sus padres Wayhen y Morgan hacia el anden 9 3/4empujando su carrito donde sobresalía un alinda jaula que llevaba dentro a Klio. Cruzaron la barrera y Ginny vio a muchísima gente, a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí los conocía, no muy lejos divisó a Harry, Ron y Hermione acompañados por sus hermanos gemelos y por sus padres.

- Creo que es hora Aly- dijo Tonks- es preferible que subas al tren ya para que escojas un buen lugar.

- Aly, si tienes un problema solo escríbenos, nosotros veremos que hacer- dijo Bill abrazándola- Que tengas un buen año.

- Gracias papá- dijo Ginny sonriente- Mejor me voy- después de decir esto beso a Tonks en la mejilla y se acercó al tren, antes de subir vio de nuevo a Tonks y Bill, ellos estaban con Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Wayhen estaba estrechando la mano de Malfoy padre al parecer amistosamente. Después de ver eso volteó de nuevo hacia donde estaba su familia, en ese instante su madre estaba dando un fuerte abrazo a Ron y su padre se despedía de Harry. Por unos momentos deseó haber estado con su madre para que la despidiera, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Intentó subir su baúl, pero con la cantidad de ropa y libros que este contenía era imposible.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- escuchó la voz de un chico tras ella, cuando se volteo vio de frente a Theodore Nott, y a su lado y con cara de fastidio estaba Draco Malfoy.

- Por favor- respondió Ginny y el chico de cabello y ojos castaños la ayudó a subir su baúl- Gracias

- De nada- dijo colocando el baúl en el piso- Creo que aquí ya lo puedes llevar tu.

- Si, tiene ruedas- dijo Ginny y luego caminó en sentido contrario de los chicos.

Cuando iba caminando se entristeció un poco al ver en un vagón a sus dos mejores amigas sentadas, Lily y Jeannie, ambas estaban buscando con la mirada algo por la ventana, quizá la estaban buscando a ella y quizá se enfadarían al saber que Ginny había cambiado de escuela sin haberles dicho nada. Por fin llegó a un vagón vacío, entró y se sentó a contemplar a la gente que estaba despidiendo a sus hijos nietos o sobrinos, vio que sus padres continuaban con los Malfoy y que ahora a ellos se había unido el seños Zabini, el seños Nott, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, al parecer los Branstone eran muy bien recibidos por parte de todos los amigos de Malfoy, mas tarde se les unieron los Parkinson y otra pareja que ella no conocía. El silbido que anunciaba la partida del tren resonó en la estación los Slytherin se despidieron de su padres y abordaron el tren.

Ginny sacó del baúl su libro de pociones y comenzó a leerlo, era lo único que podía hacer para no morir de aburrimiento. Estaba muy concentrada en su lectura cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió, cuando ella volteo hacia la puerta vio a Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode y a una chica que había visto un par de veces porque iba en su año, pero no le hablaba y no sabía su nombre.

- Este es nuestro compartimiento- le dijo rudamente Millicent Bulstrode.

- No Milly, espera- le dijo Parkinson a Bulstrode- ¿Te conozco?- le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo dudo- dijo Ginny volteando su rostro a la ventanilla, ahora menos que nunca podía demostrar temor y lo que iba a ser era mostrar indiferencia.

- Pan, ella es la hija de los Branstone- dijo la chica de cabello castaño- ¿Cierto?

- Si- respondió Ginny que continuaba mirando por la ventanilla, en ese justo instante el tren había comenzado a avanzar.

- Ok- dijo la rubia- entonces no hay problema ella puede quedarse aquí.

- Gracias- dijo Ginny sarcástica, aunque ellas lo hubieran querido Ginny no se hubiera movido de su lugar. Las chicas ignoraron su respuesta y comenzaron a platicar trivialidades, bueno Parkinson y Bulstrode platicaban, la chica que iba en su curso solo escuchaba.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó la chica de cabello castaño con una sonrisa a Ginny.

- Gi… Alison Branstone- le respondió Ginny, al parecer esa chica no era tan pesada como las demás- ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

- Me llamo Kinea Nott- respondió la chica- pero todos me llaman Kin, tu puedes hacerlo si así lo quieres.

- Ok- respondió Ginny.

Ella y Kinea se pasaron el resto del camino platicando animadamente, a Ginny le había caído muy bien aquella chica, cuando bajaron del tren Ginny vio que sus amigas se aceraban a Ron, quizá a preguntarle donde se encontraba ella. Cuando entraron el Gran Comedor el profesor Snape la llamó.

- Señorita Branstone- le dijo el profesor- Usted fue seleccionada en Slytherin por el sombrero seleccionador desde el primer día que vino, así que cuando el profesor Dumbledore la presente usted va a estar en la mesa de Slytherin- Ginny asintió- Va a ir a clases y a cualquier lugar que sea necesario con el- dijo señalando a una esquina del salón, donde se encontraba parado y mirando por la ventana Draco Malfoy, Ginny sintió a su estómago dar un brinco cuando Malfoy la vio y se reprochó mentalmente por esa sensación- El señorita Branstone, es el señor Malfoy.

- Por fin conozco a la famosa hija del señor Wayhen- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano- Un placer.

- Mucho gusto- mintió Ginny estrechando su mano algo incomoda por la manera tan impersonal en que Malfoy la veía.

- Es mejor que salgan la ceremonia de selección esta por comenzar- les dijo el profesor- Seguro se llevan bien.

- Seguro- dijo Ginny dando un suspiro. Seguro este año sería bastante interesante.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!!

Espero que les guste el regalo de navidad que dejo Santa para ustedes en mi casa, gracias por sus reviews

**Sthefany Weasley.- **No tardé tanto en actualizar, mil gracias por tu review y también por haber leído mi otro fic. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!

**AnduchisMalfoy-22.- **Creo que no es necesario que te mueras porque ya actualicé y no se pueden quejar que no tardé casi nada. Espero que te guste. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!

**Eri mond licht.- **Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo. Feliz Navidad!!!!

**Azazel-Black.- **Yo opino exactamente lo mismo que tu, cualquiera desearía estar con un bizcocho como Draco Malfoy jajaja bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, no tardé mucho en actualizar. Feliz Navidad!!!!!

**a-grench.- **Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!

**Andy-Wm.- **No tardé casi nada en actualizar, de eso no te puedes quejar, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, mil gracias por tu review. Feliz Navidad!!!!

**anzu.- **gracias por tu review, y ya ves que no esta tan solita, está con su nueva amiga Kin, espero que te guste el cap. Feliz Navidad!!!!

**LadyVega.- **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo que les dejo de regalo el señor Santa en mi casa, mil gracias por tu review, ya va a comenzar la reacción de Ginny y de todos en Hogwarts. Feliz Navidad!!!!

**Ginevra-Malfoy17.- **No me demoré en actualizar y gracias por tu review, creerás que no había notado ese pequeño detalle de que la nueva imagen de Ginny era como Harry??? lo que ocurre es que como en mi fic Pansy es rubia no las quería iguales, ya salió Draco a escena, el próximo capitulo aparecerá mas el y lo que piensa, pero no te digo mas, mejor me espero a que lo leas. Crees que Ginny se deje de parecer tanto a Harry si su cabello es negro azulado?????? Bueno de nuevo mil gracias por tu review, espero que te la pases súper en navidad. Feliz Navidad!!!!!

**SaraMeliss.-** En este fic por fin sale tu pareja preferida (supongo) Ron y Hermione, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Feliz Navidad!!!!!!

Espero que en su casita les lleguen muchos regalos de Santa y que se la pasen súper. Felicidades a todos. Y no se olviden de dejar un review.

Saludo a mis amigas Bro, Kin, Lily, Jenny, Pily y Odette.


	4. CAPITULO 4

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 4**

Ginny caminó detrás de Malfoy maldiciéndolo mentalmente, cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, en específico a la mesa de Slytherin, Ginny se dedicó a buscar con la mirada a Kinea, por fin la divisó y esta le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara a donde ella estaba sentada. Ginny iba a ir hacía donde estaba la castaña cuando Malfoy la sujeto del brazo.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas niña Potter?- preguntó burlonamente Draco que estaba sentado a un lado de Zabini.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ginny furiosa- No me llames así.

- Si alguna vez quisiera saber como sería Potter en niña tan solo tendría que verte- siguió Zabini con el juego.

- No me parezco a el ni un poco, suéltame- dijo Ginny jalándose de Draco.

- No lo conoces, así que no puedes negar que te pareces a el- le dijo Draco volteando a la mesa de Gryffindor- solo te falta tener la cara rajada.

- Oye que te pasa, ese y yo no nos parecemos- dijo Ginny señalando a Harry con la mirada.

- ¿Cómo sabes que ese es Potter?- preguntó Draco algo extrañado.

- Créeme que no es nada difícil de identificar al chico con la "cara rajada"- dijo mordazmente Ginny soltándose del brazo de Draco y sin voltear a verlo se fue a sentar junto a Kinea.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la castaña cuando Ginny se sentó.

- Nada, un pequeño problema con los pesados de Malfoy y Zabini- dijo restando importancia.

- ok, entonces te presento a mi amiga- dijo señalando a una chica que estaba sentada frente a ellas, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos color miel y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas- Ella es Bro Giethy, y Bro, ella es Alison Branstone.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Bro estrechando su mano- ¿De donde vienes?

- De Estados Unidos, pero al parecer me voy a quedar aquí a vivir- dijo Ginny algo nerviosa, ya comenzaban a asustarle los interrogatorios acerca de donde vivía.

- Kin, mamá dijo que le escribieras cuando llegaremos a Hogwarts, así que en cuanto lleguemos a la sala mandas una lechuza para que mi mamá no se altere- dijo Nott a Kin, su hermana.

- No Theo, a mi no me dijo nada mi mamá, así que tu eres el que la va a mandar- respondió Kin cansadamente.

- Hola Theo- lo saludó Bro soñadoramente sin despegar sus ojos del castaño.

- ¿Qué hay Bro?- respondió Nott sin ponerle mucha atención- Te conozco- dijo a Ginny.

- Si, gracias por lo del baúl-dijo Ginny sinceramente- me llamo Alison Branstone.

- Lo se, tu padre no los dijo después de que subiste al tren, nos vemos luego- respondió antes de irse a sentar junto a Draco Malfoy y a Blaise Zabini.

Las tres chicas estuvieron platicando hasta que la profesora McGonagall entró seguida de los chicos que iniciaban su primer curso en Hogwarts. Ginny estaba extremadamente aburrida y como era casi inevitable mantenerla sin hacer nada, Ginny comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca chocando sus dientes y era en único ruido que se oía en el Gran Comedor a parte de la voz de la profesora McGonagall. Se puso a contemplar el improvisado cielo nocturno mientras el sombrero terminaba de sortear a los nuevos alumnos, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero sintió una mirada penetrante y por instinto volteo a ver a su hermano Ron, el la estaba mirando al igual que Harry y Hermione, de hecho… todos en el Gran Comedor la estaban mirando.

- Creo que debes ponerte de pie- le susurró Kinea demasiado bajo, para que solo ella escuchara, Ginny torpemente se puso de pie y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ella es la señorita Alison Branstone y va a estar con nosotros este año, es de la casa de Slytherin como ya lo notaron y esta en sexto curso, bienvenida- le dijo el director con una sonrisa de apoyo, Ginny también le sonrió y después tomo asiento- Por otro lado tengo el gusto de informarles…- Ginny ya no le puso atención, estaba demasiado apenada como para levantar la vista, lo que menos quería ver era una mirada burlona o algo parecido.

- ¿Qué tanto le ves a esa chica Blaise?- preguntó Nott al ver que Zabini observaba muy atentamente a Branstone.

- No lo se- dijo dudoso- Se me hace familiar, como que la he visto antes.

- No, es que si la has visto antes, tan solo ve a Potter- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa y sus amigos rieron ante el comentario.

- Fuera de juego, a mi también se me hace conocida- dijo Nott- aunque no se de donde- con esto dieron el tema por zanjado y platicaron de lo que harían al otro día, o lo que comprarían en su próxima visita a Hogsmade. La cena al fin terminó y Draco muy a su pesar se paró de su asiento para ir con la chica nueva, porque Snape le había dicho que tenía que llevarla a su habitación.

- Camina- le dijo Draco tajantemente cuando estuvo parado frente a ella.

- No eres nadie para darme órdenes- le respondió Ginny molesta.

- Mira niña, es mejor que me sigas antes de que te pierdas- le dijo Draco pues ya todos comenzaban a avanzar.

Iban caminando en completo silencio detrás de todos los Slytherin cuando a Ginny se le ocurrió una pequeña idea para molestar al rubio.

- Malfoy…- dijo tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera.

- No toques- dijo retirando la mano de ginny de su túnica- se ensucia.

- Lo lamento, la muñeca de porcelana se puede ensuciar- dijo Ginny sarcástica- Voy a entrar al sanitario, así que me esperas aquí.Draco asintió en silencio, la ira no le permitió articular palabra alguna.

Estaba muy enojado, ninguna chica que de Hogwarts había sido así con el, normalmente todas iban babeando a su lado o simplemente al verlo suspiraban, pero ninguna a excepción de la sangre sucia y la pobretona se había atrevido insultarlo o a decirle sus verdades como lo hacía esta chica.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, Branstone llevaba veinte minutos en el baño y los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, el no aguantaba mas estar parado ahí afuera esperando a esa chica tan molesta.

- ¡Demonios Branstone puedes salir de una maldita vez!- dijo Draco lo bastante fuerte para que se escuchara dentro del sanitario.

- Todavía no termino de peinarme, así que te esperas-dijo Ginny que estaba tranquilamente recargada en uno de los lavabos del baño.

- ¡Peinarte!- chilló Draco indignado- Eso lo puedes hacer en la sala común.

- Buen punto- dijo Ginny saliendo con toda la calma del mundo del sanitario. Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos, esa chica le daba dolor de cabeza- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí?- preguntó Ginny que ya había avanzado bastante y Draco seguía parado en el mismo lugar observándola gelidamnte.

- ¿Se supone que te peinaste?- le preguntó Draco cuando iban bajando hacia las mazmorras.

- Se supone que me estaba peinando, pero tú no me dejaste- le dijo Ginny con fingido enojo.

- No se como demonios puedes ser hija de los Branstone, eres totalmente diferente a ellos- le dijo Draco algo serio. Al escuchar esto Ginny pensó que lo mejor sería dejar de insultar a Malfoy, se suponía que iba porque tenía que investigar que intenciones tenía el en todo el asunto de Voldemort, y que mejor que ser su amiga y obviamente no podía llegar a ser su amiga si lo continuaba insultando, pero le resultaba inevitable soltar un comentario sarcástico o algo por el estilo para molestarlo. Llegaron frente a una pared y ahí se detuvieron.

- ¿Y bien…?- preguntó Ginny después de un par de minutos de estar ahí parada.

- No pregunté la contraseña- respondió Malfoy que sonaba molesto.

- Bravo- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente mientras aplaudía- Es increíble que siendo premio anual seas tan tonto como para no pedir la contraseña de la sala.

- Cállate- le dijo Malfoy fulminándola con la mirada- Esto es por tu culpa.

- Ah ok, mi culpa- dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos

- Si, si no hubiera sido porque eres nueva yo hubiera estado presente en la mesa de Slytherin cuando dijeron cual era la contraseña- dijo Draco recargándose en la pared.

- Eres desesperante Malfoy- dijo Ginny antes de sentarse en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared. Por un par de minutos no se dijeron nada, solo se dirigían miradas molestas o veían la pared con la esperanza de que alguien saliera a abrirles.

Una hora había pasado y ellos continuaban afuera, Draco había imitado a Ginny y se había sentado en el piso a un metro de ella, Ginny comenzó a titiritar y se restregaba las manos tratando de que el calor se mantuviera en su cuerpo.

- ¿Que te pasa?- preguntó Draco al hartarse de que Ginny estuviera haciendo ruido con los dientes.

- ¿No es obvio?- preguntó Ginny abrazando sus rodillas- Me muero de frío.

- ¿Siempre eres así de fastidiosa o solo cuando es de noche?- preguntó el rubio que sacaba vaho cada vez que hablaba.

Ginny solo le dirigió una sonrisa mordaz y continuó con su tarea de observar la pared.

- ¿Si te presto mi capa prometes que dejaras de hacer ese maldito ruido?- preguntó Draco comenzando a desabotonar la capa. Ginny asintió en silencio, en otras circunstancias se habría negado a aceptar la capa del demente de Malfoy, pero en ese instante se congelaba de frío y lo mejor era aceptar aquella capa. Draco se la dio y Ginny se cubrió con ella, de nuevo comenzó a sentir sus extremidades, el frío había disminuido bastante… bueno… para ella, porque ahora era Malfoy el que temblaba de frío.

- Acércate tonto- le dijo Ginny con una media sonrisa, con esto se ganó una fría mirada del Slytherin.

- ¿Para que?- preguntó dudoso.

- Créeme que no te voy a morder, me da rabia- le dijo Ginny y entonces el Slytherin se acercó.

- ¿Rabia?- dijo pensando-¿Qué es eso?

- Ay, olvídalo, y acércate mas- dijo Ginny cansada y el chico inseguramente se sentó pegadito a ella- Ahora así está mejor y nos cubrimos los dos- dijo la ex pelirroja.

- Si, como sea- dijo el rubio recargando su cabeza en la pared.

- Voy a recargar mi cabeza en tu hombro, espero que no te moleste- dijo Ginny antes de dar un bostezo, el rubio no respondió, al parecer ya se había quedado dormido, así que Ginny recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se quedó profundamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya esta el capitulo, espero que les guste, les prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas movido.

**SaraMeliss.- **Antes que nada espero que te la hayas pasado súper en tu cumple, gracias por el review y creí que Ron y Hermione era tu pareja preferida porque en dos de los fics anteriores me dijiste que porque no podían estar Ron/Hermione, solo por eso pensé pero ok.

**Maggie**.- Hi!!! Gracias por tu review, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo lamento haberme tardado en actualizar y espero que el capitulo no este demasiado soso y te guste.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17**.- Hola!!!!!!! Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, mil gracias por tu review, ya sabes que me gustan mucho los reviews que tú dejas. Ok, creo que ya viste la reacción de Draco con el parecido de Ginny y Harry; Kin si es hermana de Nott; a mi también me gusta cuando describen a Blaise con el cabello negro azulado y lo de Tonks, bueno, creo que la mayor parte del tiempo cuando te juntas con alguien bastante pues llega a haber un tipo de aprecio hacia la otra persona, aunque sea como amigos ¿no crees? Entonces por eso lo escribí, porque se supone que Ginny va a pasar un año con Draco. Un billón de gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te hay gustado aunque a mi se me hizo un poco soso, pero ya habrá mas acción en el que sigue. Un abrazo enorme.

**Anto.- **Hola, bueno gracias por tu review, que nice que seas una slytherin, espero que te guste el capitulo y prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez.

**a-grench.- **Hi!!! Lamento la tardanza, espero que la espera de verdad valga la pena, prometo que habrá mas acción en el capitulo que viene. Gracias por tu review.

**Eri mond licht.- **Hola!!!!, mil gracias por tu review, bueno ya el próximo capitulo si empieza, empieza la misión de Ginny. ¿Verdad que Bill si se vería guapísimo como sale en el fic?? Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo y prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar el siguiente capitulo.

**Andy-Wm.- **Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez, Saludos.

**Azazel-Black.- **Hola, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos.

**Hiley.- **Se que tardé mil años en actualizar, pero ya esta el capitulo, espero que te guste y prometo actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez.

**Ursula.- **¿Qué hay Bro? Ya estoy ansiosa de volver a la escuela no soporto estar en mi casa sin hacer prácticamente, gracias por el review, espero que me dejes mil mas como regalo de mi cumple ok??? Espero que te guste al capitulo y también feliz año nuevo para ti. Saludos a toda tu fam.

**Luciana.- **Hola!!!! gracias por tu review, que padre que hayas salido de viaje porque yo no, espero que te guste el capitulo y trataré de actualizar mas rápido.

**tefi.- **se que me tardé mucho en actualizar y lo lamento la próxima vez actualizaré mas rápido, gracias por tu review.

**Jorge.- **Si Jorge, lo que tu digas, es mas 10000000 veces si quieres ok??? Ah por cierto te recomiendo que tomes pepto-bismol para las nauseas.

Saludos a mis súper amiguis, espero que se la hayan pasado bien en año nuevo. Luna Girasoles ¡¡¡¡Actualiza!!!!


	5. CAPITULO 5

&&&& Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling &&&&

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 5**

Titititi titititi….

El reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto comenzó a sonar, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue rojo…. cabello rojo, eran las doce de la noche y el efecto de las pócimas había acabado, ¡volvía a ser Ginny Weasley y estaba con Draco Malfoy que estaba a punto de despertar! lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue jalarle la capa a Malfoy y ponérsela colocando la capucha sobre su cabello. Corrió hasta llegar al baño, esperando que Malfoy no la hubiera visto pelirroja, de pronto la puerta del sanitario se abrió abruptamente, y por ella entró el profesor Severus Snape.

- ¿Señorita Weasley, me puede explicar que diantres hace corriendo por los pasillos como si nada?- la regañó molesto el profesor Snape- se supone que usted ni siquiera esta en este continente.

- Profesor yo…

- Cualquiera pudo haberla visto- interrumpió el moreno- bien sabe usted que la guardia de prefectos acaba a las doce.

- Pero es que…

- En este mismo instante se toma las pócimas para que la lleve a su sala común-dijo antes de salir, Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, a pesar de que había estado con el profesor Snape la mayor parte de sus vacaciones, no había mejorado mucho la imagen del profesor mas detestable de todo Hogwarts.

De la bolsa de túnica sacó algo que parecía ser un mini bolso, le aplicó un hechizo y este volvió a su tamaño normal, de ahí sacó las botellas y dulces que tenía que ingerir y se las tomó para volver a ser Alison Branstone.

- Ya estoy lista- dijo saliendo del sanitario, el profesor Snape la estaba esperando afuera.

- ¿Porqué no estaba en su habitación?- preguntó fríamente sin mirarla.

- Porque Malfoy no se sabe la contraseña- respondió ginny de la misma forma.

El resto del camino transcurrió en silencio y, en efecto, durante el trayecto se toparon con varios prefectos que iban de vuelta a su sala común.

- Señor Malfoy, creo que es mejor que se ponga de pie- Draco se paró lentamente dirigiendo una gélida mirada a Ginny- Creo que lo mas coherente, señor Malfoy, era haber ido a mi despacho para que les diera la contraseña.

- Si señor- dijo Draco molesto ya que Ginny tenía una amplia sonrisa, ya que no todos los días veías a Malfoy siendo regañado.

- Ahora es mejor que se vayan a dormir- se paró frente a la pared- "Serpientes venenosas"- dijo, y la improvisada pared de piedra se abrió para dar lugar a la entrada de la Sala común de Slytherin.

La sala era larga y tenía unas lámparas color verdoso que colgaban del techo, muy lúgubre y muy fría, cuando Ginny entró en la sala, se ajustó mas la capa para conservar calor, no le agradaba mucho estar ahí, a decir verdad ese lugar no le gustaba para nada, el frío del lugar le hacía recordar "La Cámara de los Secretos"

- Hey niña- dijo Draco desde las escaleras, que en vez de ir hacia arriba como en la sala común de gryffindor, iban hacia abajo- ¿Te piensas quedar ahí?

- No me apresures, ya voy, y no me digas niña- dijo siguiendo a el rubio escaleras abajo. El pasillo estaba prácticamente oscuro, solo era alumbrado por un par de lámparas que no daban mucha luz- Este lugar no me gusta, camina mas rápido.

- ¿Acaso te da miedo Branstone?- le preguntó Draco divertido.

- ¡Cállate!-le dijo Ginny, que de no haber sido porque era Draco Malfoy el chico que caminaba a su lado ya estuviera abrazada de el por el frío y el miedo.

Después de dar vuelta en el último pasillo llegaron a la que iba a ser su habitación durante ese año. El rubio abrió la puerta y Ginny entró inmediatamente.

Ese lugar se veía un poco mas acogedor, para empezar, las lámparas no eran de luz verdosa, había una chimenea y frente a esta tres sillones, uno para dos personas blanco y dos individuales negros, en una esquina de la enorme habitación había una hermosa cama con dosel, completamente blanca, a lado había una mesita de noche y un guardarropa blancos y en el otro extremo había otra cama, pero esta era negra al igual que los muebles que tenía a un lado, enfrente de sus respectivas camas estaban sus baúles.

- No me agrada que hayan hecho esto con MI habitación por tu culpa- dijo Draco mirando con desagrado las paredes, que eran blancas y tenían pequeñas serpientes negras- Este cuarto es muy de niña.

- No es TU habitación, es NUESTRA habitación y si el cuarto es muy de niña es porque yo soy una chica- dijo Ginny dirigiéndose a su cama- Además nunca fue tuya hasta ahora que eres premio anual- dijo Ginny bajando a Klio de su cama para colocarlo su camastro.

- Dejemos claro esto- dijo Draco acercándose- Vamos a dividir la habitación, de aquí- dijo señalando la mitad del sillón blanco- para acá, es mi parte de la habitación y de aquí para allá es la tuya, al fin y al cabo cada uno tiene su baño y el escritorio para la tarea…

- Lo turnamos, no diario vamos a tener tarea.

- O si tenemos los dos, esta la biblioteca- dijo el rubio volviendo a su parte de la habitación.

- Vaya- murmuró Ginny mientras sacaba su pijama del baúl- Es la primera cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo.

- ¿Me hablabas?- Ginny negó con la cabeza y después entró en el sanitario para ponerse su pijama, se vio en el espejo y dio un suspiro antes de salir hacía la habitación.

- Esta habitación parece de locos- le dijo Ginny a Draco, ya que el rubio había aplicado un hechizo con el cual las paredes habían cambiado de blancas a verdes y las serpientes de negras a plateadas, pero solo en la parte del chico.

- Que bueno que ya aceptas que tu estado mental no es el más saludable- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa tomado también su pijama para cambiarse, Ginny solo rodó los ojos y se metió en su cama para ahora si dormir profundamente.

Draco se estaba cepillando los dientes mientras pensaba que la chica no le caía tan mal como antes creía, bueno si, casi la mayor parte del tiempo estaba a la defensiva, pero eso era lo bueno de ella. La chica no era fea, pero ¡por Merlín! Era Potter en niña, solo que tenía pecas y sonreía igual a la Weasley, por cierto… la Weasley no estaba en la escuela y Blaise aun no ponía el grito en el cielo, si el estaba loco por la Weasley. Dejó de pensar mas en la pelirroja y se fue a dormir que ya era muy tarde y al otro día iniciaría sus clases, cuando salió, Branstone ya estaba dormida, o eso suponía, ya que sus cortinas estaban cerradas, así que la imitó y también durmió.

Se despertó a las seis de la mañana, no había podido dormir muy bien, nadie podría dormir bien estando en el mismo cuarto que Draco Malfoy. Tomó una ducha y se vistió con su uniforme de Slytherin, no se sentía cómoda, ella era un Gryffindor, pero no podía hacer ya nada, una hora antes de iniciar clases ella ya estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- Buen día- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Hola Giethy- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Me puedes decir Bro- dijo la chica sentándose a su lado- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó la chica pues Ginny no paraba de sacar los pergaminos y la tinta de su mochila.

- Es que, creo que perdí mi horario- dijo Ginny dándose por vencida.

- No hay problema nosotros lo tenemos- se unió Kinea a su plática- A primera hora nos toca Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los sosos de Gryffindor.

- Genial- dijo Ginny caminado hacia la improvisada puerta.

- ¿Qué?- la detuvo Kin- ¿Qué es lo genial?

- Que nos toca Defensa- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Si, creí que lo decías por la clase con los Gryffindor- dijo saliendo de la Sala común.

- ¿Cómo crees?- dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida, luego las tres chicas rieron y continuaron su camino hacía el comedor- por cierto Bro ¿Por qué no estabas con Kin en el tren?

- Porque es una afortunada- dijo la castaña.

- No, es solo que me dan nauseas si viajo en tren, entonces yo llegó aquí en un trasladador- dijo cuando entraron el comedor.

- Intentaron aplicarle hechizos y darle pociones para que eso no ocurriera, pero es imposible, oye nosotros no desayunamos aquí- cambió drásticamente de tema- sino cerca del lago - dijo Kin mientras tomaba una servilleta para poner ahí un par de tostadas con mermelada- ¿Vienes con nosotras?

- Claro- dijo Ginny imitando a las chicas que ahora se servían jugo.

- ¿Qué hay chicas?- dijo un chico de cabello sumamente rizado y castaño.

- Hola Kevin- respondieron las dos al unísono.

- Eres la nueva- dijo refiriéndose a Ginny.

- Alison Branstone- dijo Ginny estrechando su mano.

- Kevin Fyent- dijo el chico con una sonrisa- Eres linda- le dijo coquetamente, ante este cometario Ginny se sonrojó.

- Kevin, tienes novia, esta sentada frente a ti, respétala- le dijo Kin antes de jalar a Ginny hacía afuera.

Las tres chicas salieron y se sentaron cerca del lago a conversar, unos minutos después a ellas se les unió Pansy Parkinson.

- Hola chicas- dijo sentándose junto a Kin

- Hola- respondieron las tres.

- Draco te estaba buscando, parecía algo molesto- le dijo la rubia a Ginny que ya había terminado su desayuno.

- Ah ok- dijo sin tomarle importancia- Yo voy a adelantarme, necesito ir por una pluma- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, las chicas asintieron y Ginny caminó hacia el castillo, en específico hacía el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando llegó al aula, aun estaba cerrada, así que esperó recargada en la pared de enfrente, frente a ella pasaron caminando Ron y Harry, Ginny les sonrió como normalmente lo haría y ellos se miraron entre sí asombrados, ya que era extraño que una Slytherin les sonriera.

- Creo que no deberías hacer eso- le dijo Sirius que acababa de llegar.

- Me olvidé por un momento de que soy una Slytherin- dijo Ginny dando un suspiro.

- Tranquila- le dio ánimos Sirius- ¿Todo va bien no?

- Si, todo va bien- dijo Ginny y se apartó un poco de el ya que las chicas de Gryffindor ya habían llegado, entre ellas vio pasar a sus amigas que ni siquiera la miraron.

- ¿Ya entramos?- dijo Kin que caminó directo hasta el salón, Ginny asintió y se sentó a un lado de Bro.

Se sentía un poco más tranquila estando en una clase con Sirius, la mayoría de los chicos estaban algo inquietos ya que no era algo muy normal tener de profesor a un ex convicto. Pero Sirius no le tomó mucha importancia a eso y empezó con su clase.

- Después de todo, Black no es tan mal maestro- comentó Kin cuando ya habían terminado sus clases del día.

- A mi me gustó muchísimo su manera de dar la clase- dijo Bro con voz soñadora- Es tan lindo.

- A mi me agradó su manera de explicar, actuando todo- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y cortito de la cual Ginny, no sabía su nombre.

- Y el conjuro que hizo para aparecer un holograma de la Banshee- dijo Ginny animada.

- A ti te estaba buscando- escucharon la voz de Malfoy que parecía muy enojado.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema?- le dijo Ginny cuando Draco la tomó del brazo y la jalo hacía otro pasillo.

- Tu, tu eres mi problema- le dijo parando repentinamente- ¿Por qué demonios te desapareces, si sabes que el profesor Snape se molesta sino estas conmigo?

- Me importa poco lo que te pase o lo que te diga el profesor Snape- dijo Ginny tratando de safarse de Draco.

- No es solo, Snape también es tu padre y mi padre y…- de pronto calló, el único ruido que se escuchaba eran los forcejeos de Ginny para que el rubio la soltara.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó dándose por vencida, no podía soltarse de Draco, el le ganaba por mucho en cuanto a fuerza- ¿Qué me ves?

- Creí, que tus ojos eran verdes- dijo haciendo un mueca de extrañeza- pero ahora que los veo bien son azules, ayer te parecías mucho a Potter, pero… tus ojos son azules, tu rostro se ve diferente.

- Suéltame- dijo Ginny evadiendo su mirada- Que seas poco observador no es motivo para que quieras romperme la muñeca- le dijo por fin desenganchándose.

- El próximo viernes a las doce hay reunión para entrenamiento, en la mazmorra número quince- le susurró Draco- Ay no, mejor esta al cuarto para las doce en la sala común, yo te llevo.

- Ok- dijo Ginny tragando saliva difícilmente ¡Entrenamiento! ¿Los próximos mortifagos entrenaban en Hogwarts y nadie lo sabía?

Ginny no estuvo muy tranquila después de lo que Draco le había dicho así que se fue directo a la Sala Común de Slytherin. De hecho durante esas dos semanas no había podido dormir bien y bueno su relación con Draco iba un poco mejor, había disminuido un poco el sarcasmo cuando hablaba con el y trataba de no molestarse por cualquier cosa que dijera el sobre su familia y aun así estaba tan nerviosa que en ocasiones se le olvidaban tomar alguna pastilla y Kin le decía "te ves pálida" o "Se ve genial tu cabello lacio". Aunque sabía que Wayhen tenía ojos verdes, ella prefería conservar sus ojos azules, para nada quería que le dijeran niña Potter.

Por fin había llegado el día de entrenamiento, Ginny ya se había adaptado un poco mas a los Slytherin, ya era tan fría como ellos y ya no cometía la tontería de saludar a su hermano o sonreírle a Hermione. Esto iba pensado cuando llegó a su Sala Común después del entrenamiento con Snape.

- ¿En que piensas?- le dijo Bro que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

- En… en… en ¿por qué no me ayudaron a soltarme de Malfoy hace dos semanas y porque no me ayudaron ayer que estaba molestando que fuera con el profesor Snape cuando no era cierto?- preguntó Ginny sentándose con ellas.

- Porque nadie se mete con Malfoy, es un mortífago- dijo Kin como si fiera la cosa mas natural del mundo.

- ¿Y ustedes no lo son?- preguntó Ginny tímidamente.

- ¡¿Yo mortífago?!- dijo Kin apartando su vista de "Corazón de Bruja"- fue precisamente por ellos que Theo y yo perdimos a mamá.

-Lo siento… creí haber escuchado a tu hermano decirte que enviaras una carta a tu mamá cuando llegamos aquí- dijo Ginny dudosa.

- Es mi abuela, la madre de papá, pero la llamamos, mamá- dijo la chica volviendo su vista hacia la revista- pero Bro si esta dentro de eso.

- Si, no te preocupes, ella y Theo son los únicos que no están dentro de esto.

Después de que Bro dijera esto Ginny quiso no saber nada mas de el tema hasta las doce de esa noche, cuando tuviera que ir con los mortifagos. Exactamente al cuarto para las doce Malfoy entró a la sala común y Ginny se fue con el.

- ¿Branstone, nunca has estado en algo parecido, cierto?- le preguntó tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado, a Draco no le gustaba para nada el silencio.

- No- respondió Ginny cortante.

Llegaron a la mazmorra y dentro de esta ya estaban aproximadamente quince alumnos de Hogwarts, la mayoría de Slytherin, dos o tres de Ravenclaw, todos conocidos, todos poderosos y todos con dinero.

- Que bien que ya llegaron, solo faltaban ustedes- dijo un hombre que llevaba puesta una capucha y Ginny no pudo ver bien su rostro.

- Es mejor que vayamos al grano que esto se hace solo una vez al mes- dijo rudamente otro mortífago también encapuchado- primero tu- señaló aun chico con rasgos orientales, mientras sostenía a un hombre, muggle al parecer por la cara que había hecho al ver que Frederick Balmoure, de sexto de Slytherin lo apuntaba con la varita.

- _Cruccio_- dijo el chico y el señor se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, gritaba y lloraba, Ginny no podía soportar ver semejante espectáculo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba cortando la circulación del brazo de Draco que solo le dirigía miradas para tranquilizarla.

Ginny no pudo mas, cuando le dijeron que ella era la próxima salió corriendo de la sala y Draco salió tras ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el rubio agitadamente por tanto correr cuando vio a Alison sentada en un pasillo- Alison estas muy pálida ¿te sientes bien?

- No- dijo respirando con dificultad- ¿Cómo es posible que le hagan eso?

- Tranquila, pronto te acostumbraras, además el ni siquiera lo va a recordar- dijo parándola del piso- Oye esa es mi capa.

- No me agrada eso…- dijo Ginny un poco más tranquila

- Alison, mira es parte de tu vida, hay cosas que tienes que hacer, esta es una de esas cosas- Draco sentía compasión por aquella chica, ella… no era como las demás, definitivamente, ella si era una chica buena- yo te voy a ayudar a que esto no se te haga tan difícil

Ginny comenzaba a sentir la presión de la misión, ella… nunca le habían mencionado nada sobre torturar a gente inocente y eso le hacia muy mal a Ginny, que en un acto insensato para ella, abrazó a el rubio que tardó unos minutos en corresponder su abrazo, pero lo hizo.

- Vaya, vamos progresando, ahora me llamas Draco- le dijo en un intento de animarla que si funciono pues Ginny soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Veo que se llevan mejor- escucharon una voz tras ellos, eso es bueno ya que Alison, aunque falta mucho, pasaras las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa.

Ginny tragó saliva dificultosamente, era LUCIUS MALFOY el que le estaba hablando, el que le estaba dirigiendo una media sonrisa, el que la iba a alojar en su casa para navidad, el que había intentado matarla en su primer grado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Esta vez no tardé tanto en actualizar como la vez pasada, además y a petición de Eri mond licht es mas largo este capitulo. Espero que les guste. Y siiiiii el domingo es mi Birthday!!!!

**Eri mond licht.- **Hi!!!!!!!! Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, esta maaaaaas largo, tal y como lo querías (espero) bueno que te vaya súper, trataré de actualizar rápido.

**Luthien**.- Hola!!!!!! si actualicé rápido, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y también actualizar rápido, mil gracias por tu review y otras mil por que mi fic es uno de tus favorites. Saludos.

**Jane Malfoy-028.-** Mil gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que ya hayas subido tu fic, Suerte y espero actualizar pronto.

**Isabella Riddle**.- Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review.

**maggie.- **Hola!!!, gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo.

**tefi.-** Hi!!!!! Gracias por tu review, este capitulo esta mas largo, espero que te guste, no tardé tanto en actualizar y bueno… lo de Jorge, pues a los niños y a los locos se les da por su lado, así que, pueda deja que diga lo que quiera, solo dale por su lado. Cambiando de tema de nuevo Mil gracias por tu review.

**Luciana.-** Si se pelean bastante, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, no tardé mucho en actualizar y espero no tardar en el próximo capitulo.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17.- **Hola!!!! primero déjame decirte que me quedaron las orejas como las de Neville en CoS cuando los duendecillos lo cuelgan del candelabro, jajajajaja. Oye, no inventes, cuando leí tu review, me sentí súper bien, gracias me hacen muy bien tus reviews. Y lo familiar es que, como a Blaise le gusta Ginny y pues el se la pasaba viéndola pues conocía sus gestos y pues es eso y las pecas y si va a haber otro Slytherin que se fije en Aly, pero después y bueno lo del final del capitulo, Draco no podía ser tan malo con ella después de todo, ya que se supone que los sus padres y los de Alison se llevan bien y pues tiene que quedar bien. Y no importa que me lo repitas 10 veces, te agradezco mucho, de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, esta un poco maaaaas largo. Bueno suerte un abrazo.

**Andy-Wm.-** Hola!!! gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y bueno actualizaré mas rápido.

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y please dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!


	6. CAPITULO 6

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 6**

Iba caminando por un oscuro pasillo, las paredes eran de piedra y el lugar era frío, muy frío, no había ventanas y solo había un par de lámparas que estaban a cada lado de una puerta que estaba al fondo del largo pasillo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, caminaba lentamente, iba descalza y con una delicada bata de seda. Traía sujeta su pelirroja cabellera en una media coleta por un listón blanco.

Una estrenduosa risa envolvió al pasillo entero, Ginny tuvo miedo y quiso volver atrás, pero al girarse solo vio negro. Volteo de nuevo hacia la puerta y siguió caminando, se quedó parada justo delante de la puerta y esta se abrió sin que Ginny la tocara, entró a una sala redonda, no había nadie, cuando llegó al centro de la circular sala, la puerta por donde había entrando se azotó y detrás de ella apareció Draco Malfoy, sus ojos reflejaban un profundo odio, caminaba con paso seguro hacía ella. Ginny por un momento sintió miedo de el chico, pero el le dirigió una media sonrisa y Ginny sonrió ampliamente.

- Has venido por mi Draco- dijo abrazándolo.

- No Weasley, yo no he venido por ti- dijo separándola de sí- yo he venido por ALISON….

Abrió los ojos, estaba todo completamente negro.

- Aly, demonios, ya despiértate- Ginny por un momento se había asustado, pero escuchando la voz de Kin que trataba de despertarla comprendió que veía todo negro debido a que tenía tapada la cabeza por sus cobijas.

- Otro ratito- respondió sin moverse.

¡Por Merlín Aly, ya son las doce- dijo Kin desesperada.

�¿Las doce- Ginny se sentó repentinamente.

¿Qué haces tú aquí Weasley- preguntó la castaña desconcertada parándose de la cama.

¿We…Weas..Weasley- Ginny se vio en espejo que estaba frente a su cama y notó su cabello lacio y pelirrojo.

- Puedo explicarlo- dijo Ginny que lucía impresionada.

- No importa- respondió Kin antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginny se maldijo mentalmente por la idiotez que acababa de hacer, entró al sanitario y se tomó las pócimas y dulces que tenía que ingerir, no sabía que hacer si ir a buscar a Dumbledore, que lo mas probable sería que estuviera en su oficina y ella no sabía la contraseña. Buscar a Sirius, que si alguien la veía con el iba a sospechar algo, o ir a contarle a Snape que seguramente le daría una enorme regañada por su descuido.

No tonta, se dijo a sí misma, busca a Kin, que tal si le dice algo a Draco o a alguien más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó su capa, se la colocó encima de su pijama y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

- Buenos días – le dijo Bro sonriente, como siempre.

- Hola- al menos sabía que Kin no había dicho nada aun, porque si se lo fuera a contar a alguien la primera en saberlo sería Bro¿Dónde esta Kin?

- Creo que dijo que iba a tomar aire porque no se sentía bien- antes de que Bro terminara de hablar Ginny ya había salido corriendo por la improvisada puerta de piedra.

Iba corriendo a todo lo que podía, lo mas seguro era que Kin se encontrar en el lago, siempre le gustaba estar ahí. En el trayecto muchos estudiantes la veían curiosamente y es que normalmente no ves a un Slytherin corriendo por los pasillos y aun en pijama. Cuando llegó a la entrada del castillo pudo ver claramente a Kin sentada a orillas del lago.

- Lo lamento- susurró ginny cuando llegó al lago.

- No entiendo- dijo Kin sin despegar su vista del lago.

¿Qué es lo que deberías entender- preguntó Ginny sentándose junto a la castaña.

¿Por qué haces esto- preguntó Kin arrojando una piedra al algo.

- Es… algo que no te puedo decir- Ginny dio un suspiro y como Kin no le dijo nada continuó- Te pido por favor que no le digas nada a nadie.

- Tienes mi silencio- le prometió la chica con una sonrisa- No te preocupes por eso Weasley.

- Es Branstone- le dijo Ginny mostrándole su negro cabello.

- Claro- dijo por fin dirigiendo su mirada a ella- Pero tu cabello es rojo como el de el y tus ojos azules iguales a los de el- esto último lo había dicho mas para ella misma que para Ginny.

¿A los de quien- preguntó Ginny levantando una ceja.

- A…a…b… bueno…-balbuceó Kin.

¿Te gusta Ron- soltó Ginny tratando de descifrar lo que la chica había dicho ya que nadie mas en el colegio a parte de Ron era pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

- Si, digo no- Kin estaba sumamente nerviosa.

- Vaya, te gusta mi hermano- Ginny sonrió y Kin se sonrojó al máximo.

- Pues si, pero el tiene novia- dijo la castaña con resignación y luego hubo silencio¿Con quien hablé desde que entramos a la escuela fuiste tu o fingías otra personalidad?

- No, siempre fui yo, claro un poco mas reservada, pero yo, Ginny Weasley- le dijo con una media sonrisa¿Entonces continuamos siendo amigas?

- Claro- sonrió Kin- Creo que deberías ir a tomar una ducha para quitarte tu pijama.

- Cierto- dijo Ginny y luego ambas se fueron a su sala común Kin prometió no decir nada a Bro o a alguien mas y cuando entraron la castaña se quedó a platicar con Bro mientras Ginny caminaba a su cuarto para sacar su ropa, apenas se había quitado la capa cuando por la puerta entraron corriendo sus dos amigas.

¿Es verdad lo que pasó ayer- preguntó Kin con una cara aterradora.

¿Qué- preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

- Que ayer te pusiste mal durante el entrenamiento

- Si, si es verdad- respondió Ginny sacando su ropa interior de un cajón.

- Ya, pero después si que te consolaron bien- dijo Bro guiñándole un ojo- Deberías sentirte afortunada, abrazaste a Malfoy, la mayoría de las chicas darían lo que fuera por haber estado en tu lugar.

¿Qué te pasa- le dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño- No me siento afortunada, abrazar a Draco es como… pues… abrazar a mi hermano…

¿Tienes un hermano- la interrumpió Bro sentándola en la cama- No lo sabía.

¿Dije a mi hermano- preguntó Ginny nerviosa, las chicas asintieron- No, iba a decir a tu hermano- dijo señalando a Kin.

¿Ya has abrazado a Theo- preguntó Bro fríamente.

- No Bro, lo tomé como ejemplo

- Ya déjenlo así- dijo kin desesperada- Aun así, ya lo llamas Draco- la castaña sonrió ampliamente.

- Ayyyy- dijo Ginny parándose de la cama- con ustedes no se puede hablar- y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo mundo? Porque decían que ella y Draco tenían algo, solo la había abrazado, no tenía nada de especial, solo… sus fornidos brazos rodeándola, su cálido aliento en su oído, el embriagante aroma de su colonia… ay no, no es cierto, bueno… pues si, el tipo tenía un cuerpo perfecto y olía tan bien… pero era al fin y al cabo el cretino de Draco Malfoy.

Con estos pensamientos salió del baño envuelta en una toalla buscando su ropa ya que con lo que le estaban diciendo sus amigas se le había olvidado tomar toda su ropa, solo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. De pronto la manija de la puerta se giró y Ginny corrió a pararse frente a la puerta.

- No puedes pasar- dijo Ginny deteniendo la puerta que estaba entreabierta y con el rubio tratando de abrir tras ella. (N/A: Espero que hayan entendido c/u esta empujando de lados diferentes de la puerta.)

- Es mi habitación y yo entro cuando quiera- dijo Draco empujando con mas fuerza.

- Demonios Draco- dijo Ginny tratando de detenerlo¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria?

- A parte de que me gusta molestarte, necesito entrar por un libro y es urgente Alison, así que déjame entrar- el rubio continuaba empujando.

¡Ay, eres tan detestable- dijo Ginny y dejo de hacer fuerza, por lo que la puerta se abrió y Draco que estaba empujando se fue de frente sobre Ginny y los dos cayeron al piso, Draco sobre Ginny- Ahhh… yo… y… creo que…- Ginny balbuceaba tonterías y estaba completamente sonrojada su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Draco y este no se movía ni un milímetro. Podía sentir a la perfección lo bien formado que estaba Draco.

¿Qué crees- preguntó Draco en un susurro sin moverse ni un poco, esa chica era… Draco sintió la necesidad de acercarse mas a ella, deseaba con todas sus fuerza robar un beso de aquellos labios rozados que normalmente llevaban gloss de fresa.

- Creo que…- el estomago de Ginny había dado un vuelco al sentir tan cerca el calido aliento del chico y de nuevo su aroma tan… tenía que volver a la realidad, estaba tirada en el piso envuelta en una toalla y tenía a Draco Malfoy sobre ella- que no eres tan livianito como tu piensas- al escuchar esto Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero después volvió a su frío semblante y se puso de pie, en un santiamén fue por un libro que estaba sobre su cama y salio de la habitación sin siquiera dirigirle una palabra a Ginny.

Draco iba muy molesto caminando de regreso a la sala¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido reaccionar de esa forma? De pronto había sentido unas ganas enormes de besar a Alison, pero…. Ay no, ella no le gustaba.

Ginny se quedó sentada en el piso durante un rato mas, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir, ese vuelco en el estomago… era porque Draco… no, mejor lo quería dejar en que el vuelco en el estómago había sido por que no había desayunado y no por la proximidad del rubio. Dejo de pensar en eso aunque le costo mucho trabajo y se fue al baño a vestirse antes de que a Draco ser le ocurriera regresar.

- Hola- dijo Bro pasándole una mano frente al rostro¿Aly, estas bien?

- Si Bro- dijo Ginny saliendo de su ensimismamiento- solo estaba pensando.

- Bueno pues desde que saliste de tu cuarto estas pensando- dijo Kin que, como siempre, arrojaba alguna que otra piedra al lago.

- Alison- la llamó Draco Malfoy caminando con tranquilidad hacia el lago.

¿Ahora que quieres- dijo Ginny cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Yo nada- le dijo fríamente- hola Bro- saludó a la chica con una media sonrisa, Ginny sintió una punzada en el estomago pero decidió no hacerle caso- Te habla Dumbledore, te está esperando en su oficina.

Ginny se paró y pasó al lado de Draco mirando con profundo odio al rubio que ni se inmuto.

- Ayyyy como lo detesto- pensó Ginny en voz alta.

¿Quieres saber mi opinión- escuchó tras ella a su amiga.

¿Kin que haces aquí- preguntó desconcertada la ex pelirroja.

- Mira Ginny, se sincera contigo misma y contéstame algo- Kinea lucía verdaderamente seria¿De verdad detestas a Malfoy?

- Si- respondió algo dudosa- y no deberías llamarme así.

- Yo creo que no, yo creo que lo que detestas es no poder detestarlo- dijo la castaña antes de caminar en dirección contraria a la que iba Ginny.

El resto del trayecto Ginny se quedó pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, ella estaba segura que lo odiaba, además solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella y Draco se habían comenzado a hablar.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que alguien venía caminado directo hacia ella y chocó con el chico.

- Lo lamento- dijo al chico sin siquiera fijarse en quien era, mientras se sobaba la frente.

- No hay problema Branstone- respondió el chico y Ginny levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con Nott¿A dónde vas?

- Con el director- respondió Ginny

- Si quieres te llevo, no creo que sepas donde esta- dijo Nott comenzando a caminar.

- Gracias Nott- Ginny lo alcanzó.

- Puedes llamarme Theo- dijo el castaño encogiéndose de hombros- si quieres.

- Claro, tú a mi Aly o Alison- Ginny sonrió al igual que el chico.

El resto del trayecto se la pasó platicando con Theo, a decir verdad era un chico muy agradable y no tenía nada que ver con los mortifagos, cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, el chico se ofreció a esperarla y ella acepto gustosa, había un elfo en la entrada a la oficina del director, que la estaba esperando, cuando Ginny se acercó a el elfo, este dijo la contraseña y le dijo a Ginny que ella subiera sola que ya la estaban esperando.

- Profesor Dumbledore- dijo Ginny asomando su cabeza por la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

- Adelante Ginny- escuchó la cansada voz de su viejo director.

Ginny pasó y se paro frente al director de larga barba blanca.

- Si te he llamado es porque alguien ha venido a verte- dijo Dumbledore apuntando con su vista hacia una esquina de su oficina.

¡Bill- Ginny corrió a abrazarlo- que bueno que has venido.

- Discúlpame- le dijo Bill que venía como Wayhen- Yo no estaba enterado de que había entrenamientos aquí y menos que tu tenías que asistir a ellos, apenas por la mañana me lo dijo Lucius.

¿Lucius- pregunto Ginny separándose un poco de su hermano.

- La costumbre- respondió Bill encogiéndose de hombros- Pero, ya he hablado con el y dijo que te daría un tiempo, que no había problema. Que regresando de vacaciones empezarías con tu entrenamiento, pero ya veré yo que hago para que no te pase nada y no tengas que hacer ese tipo de cosas.

- Oye, que bueno que mencionas eso- Ginny se separó por completo de Bill¿Cómo esta eso de que voy a pasar las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy?

- Eso, Ginevra- intervino el profesor Dumbledore- no es problema para ti, solo vas a pasar ahí las vacaciones.

- Si, pero, no quiero- protestó Ginny.

- Ginny, se supone que nosotros vamos a ir a una misión con los mortifagos, tú tienes que pasar en algún lado las vacaciones.

- Las puedo pasar en Grimmauld Place- opinó Ginny.

- No, no puedes y por lo que me comentó Lucius ya te llevas bien con Draco, así que no vas a tener ningún problema- dijo Bill levantando una ceja.

Ginny se quedó callada y asintió con molestia.

- Bien Ginevra, eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte tu hermano, yo tengo que hablar con el, así que es mejor que vuelvas a tu sala- dijo el profesor Dumbledore con una amable sonrisa.

- Claro, nos vemos- Ginny dio un último abrazo a su hermano y salió de la oficina de su director no muy contenta que digamos- Listo, gracias- dijo a Nott cuando salió, este se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

- Oye, tengo que hacer tarea necesito un libro de la biblioteca, te acompaño a la sala primero, o como tu quieras- dijo el chico deteniéndose frente a las escaleras que iban hacia las mazmorras.

- Oh, te acompaño, yo también tengo que sacar un libro para la tarea- Ginny sonrió a Theo y este correspondió la sonrisa.

Ambos caminaron hacia la biblioteca, tomaron sus libros y regresaron a su sala común para hacer la tarea en una de las mesas que había cerca de la chimenea.

¡Rayos! necesito ir por otro pergamino- Ginny estaba por terminar su tarea- Ahora vuelvo

Ginny caminó bajó las escaleras y caminó por el oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, al abrir la puerta sintió una molesta punzada en el estómago al ver que Draco y Bro estaban sentados frente al escritorio de tarea y muy, muy pegados para el gusto de Ginny.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada de hecho Draco ni siquiera la volteó a ver, Bro le sonrió y ella a duras penas pudo formar una mueca. Tomó su paquete completo de pergaminos y salió de la habitación algo molesta consigo misma por esa reacción… ¿A caso esa punzada que sentía eran… celos? Noooooo, claro que no, no podían serlo, no debían serlo…

Volvió a sentarse con Nott para acabar su tarea. A eso de las once de la noche Ginny y Theo ya habían acabado su tarea y Bro por fin había salido de su habitación.

- Yo creo que ya es algo tarde- dijo Ginny viendo su reloj de pulsera.

- Si, son las once, creo que es mejor que vaya recogiendo mis cosas- Nott se paro frente a la mesa donde habían estado haciendo tarea y miró con cansancio todo lo que tenía que recoger.

- Y creo que yo ya me tengo que ir a dormir- dio un bostezo- Hasta mañana Theo- Ginny depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico y se fue directo a su habitación sin notar el efecto que su beso había causado en el castaño, que estaba rojo al máximo.

- Vaya, hasta que te apareces aquí- reclamó Draco cuando Ginny entró.

¿Qué querías que hiciera- preguntó Ginny molesta- Que estuviera aquí mirando tu cita romántica con Bro, no gracias mejor hice la tarea.

- Yo, a comparación de ti, si estaba estudiando y no perdiendo el tiempo en platicar con Nott- cada que decían algo se iban acercando mas.

- No estaba perdiendo el tiempo- replicó furiosa- además no tengo porque darte explicaciones- gritó Ginny a escasos centímetros de Draco.

El silencio reinó por el siguiente minuto y Ginny se quedó mirando a Draco, se perdió en su mirada gris que mostraba molestia y agrado a la vez.

La tenía tan cerca que podía captar a la perfección su delicado aroma, tan cerca que podía saborear sus labios, esos que siempre llevaban el gloss de fresa que Draco ansiaba probar, y a el no le gustaba quedarse con las ganas de nada, así que con extremada tranquilidad colocó sus manos en la cintura de Aly y ella instintivamente rodeó su cuello son sus brazos.

Estaba tan perdida en sus ojos tratando de descifrar lo que reflejaban que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba completamente abrazada de Draco, a escasos milímetros de su boca, podía sentir su calido aliento, ella ya no aguantaba mas, su mente le pedía a gritos que quitara esa distancia que los separaba y eso hizo, se paro de puntillas para alcanzar a Draco y lo besó pasionalmente, como si su vida dependiera de eso y el rubio respondió de igual manera, había deseado tanto ese beso que los segundo parecieron convertirse en minutos, que el disfrutaba al máximo exactamente como Ginny.

Hola! Lamento mucho el retraso pero es que ya entré a la escuela y pues los maestros no paran de dejar tareas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y trataré de actualizar mas rápido el próximo capitulo.

**anzu.- **Hola! mil gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza, te prometo actualizar mas rápido, saludos.

**Kin.- **Gracias, de verdad necesito que mates a Sasa, es un martirio, bueno ya actualicé que era lo que tanto querías y ay como presionas, pero que bien, si no, no hubiera actualizado aun.

**marla.- **Hola, un billón de gracias por tu review, gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, yo no suelo leer los Draco/Hermione, a decir verdad esa pareja no me gusta para nada, pero cada quien tiene gustos diferentes, espero que te guste el capitulo. Prometo actualizar pronto.

**Korishiteru.- **Muchisisisisisimas gracias por tu review, mi pareja favorita es Draco/Ginny y hay buenísimos fics acerca de ellos, gracias por leer el mío y por dejarme review, espero que te guste el capitulo y trataré de actualizar mas rápido.

**eamane.- **¿Puedes ponerme una demanda por provocarte crisis nerviosa? Espero que no, porque tardé mucho en actualizar, te prometo que trataré de actualizar más rápido. Mil gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gusta do el capitulo.

**meiko174.- **gracias por tu review, hiciste que me pusiera rojita, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que te guste el capitulo y de nuevo mil gracias por el review.

**Andy-Wm.- **de verdad que lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero los maestros se proyectan con la tarea, pero trataré de actualizar mas rápido, espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review.

**lily´s felton.- **hola mugrosa! Gracias por el review y tardé en actualizar porque no presionas ah y gracias por echarme la sal, mis pumas perdieron el 23, pero el 30 ganaron y gracias de nuevo por la felicitación. Espero que nos veamos pronto.

**Luthien.- **Gracias por tu review, espero actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez y que te guste el capitulo.

**Eri mond licht.- **Hola, un trillón de gracias por tu review de verdad, lamento haber tardado en actualizar y espero que te guste el capitulo, me parece que esta igual o un poco mas largo que el anterior. Bueno espero que te vaya super y de nuevo mil gracias por tu review.

**tefi.-** Hola! muchísimas gracias por tu review, un millón de gracias, y la respuesta a tu pregunta es SI, a Lucius si le cae bien ALISON y pues lo de si le molesta o no que este con Draco no te lo puedo responder ahora porque diría cosas que vienes hasta como cinco capítulos después, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y de nuevo gracias por tu review.

**Ginevra- Malfoy17.- **Hello, estoy súper, hasta ahora, se que me tardé mucho en actualizar pero esta vez quiero mis oreas normales, jajaja, no de verdad lo lamento, prometo no tardarme tanto para el otro capitulo. Para Blaise ya tengo preparada otra cosa, pero Aly no, ya veras en el próximo capitulo, espero que te hay gustado este capitulo, que si en el pasado Ginny había salido ganona, en este mas. Gracias por tu review, espero que te vaya súper, actualizaré pronto.

**Jane Malfoy-028.- **Hola! no fue ninguna molestia ayudarte y si recibí tu mail, ya leí tu fic y espero que actualices pronto, tal y como yo, jajaja, no, en serio, tienes que actualizar please y gracias por tu review. Ginny si va a pasar las vacaciones con los Malfoy y espero actualizar más rápido el próximo capitulo. Saludos.

**MoNi WeAsLeY.- **Hola gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste mi fic, lamento la tardanza pero es culpa de mis maestros, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**Azazel Black.- **Un billón de gracias por tu review, déjame decirte que a mi me gustó muchísimo cercanías a pesar de que Ginny se muere, esta genial. Oh y gracias por decirme el error que cometí, lo que pasa es creí haber escrito que Ginny le decía "Gracias Draco" pero estoy tan loca que a la hora de la hora se me olvidó. Ok, entonces de nuevo mil gracias por tu review y lamento la tardanza, trataré de actualizar mas rápido la próxima ves y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Sthefany Weasley.- **Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo y trataré de actualizar mas rápido.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, de nuevo lamento la tardanza y espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y please! Un saludo a todas mis amigas.

Dejen reviews para que me motive y actualice pronto. Saludos a todas y espero que se la pasen super.

PLEASE! Dejen REVIEWS.


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Si había algo mejor que probar los labios de Draco, Ginny no quería saberlo, no en ese momento en el que disfrutaba al máximo el estar tan unida al rubio. La Gryffindor se sentía en las nubes, era un celestial pecado besar a Draco Malfoy… ¿Pecado? Claro, ella no debía estar haciendo eso, ella era una tonta, se suponía que ella no llegaría a tener nada más que una falsa amistad con el rubio, le habían dicho que no podían ser nada más y cometía la babosada de estarlo besando como si nada.

Ginny se separó de Draco con la respiración entrecortada, Draco estaba en el mismo estado que Ginny, pero el la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Ginny negó con la cabeza lentamente y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común Theo aun estaba ahí, pero Ginny no se percató de eso. Ella lucía realmente nerviosa y caminaba de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado, Theo se acercó a ella sigilosamente para no sobresaltarla, pero fue imposible, cuando Ginny vio al castaño se espantó.

¿Qué haces aquí- preguntó frenéticamente.

Tranquila Aly- Nott se acercó a ella¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

N…na…nada- respondió restregándose las manos.

Tranquilízate- el chico la abrazó y Ginny agradeció ese gesto, ella de verdad que estaba nerviosa. Escondió el rostro en el pecho de Theo cerrando sus ojos, intentando olvidar lo que había pasado minutos antes, pero las traicioneras imágenes volvían a su mente y se repetían una y otra vez.

Draco se quedó por unos minutos pensando en Alison y en su forma de reaccionar ante el beso que ELLA le había dado¿Acaso Aly estaba demente o algo por el estilo! Ninguna chica después de haber besado a Draco Malfoy salía corriendo como si estuviera huyendo de un homicida. Tenía que preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría y porque era tan extraña su forma de ser y sobre todo quería saber si ella había disfrutado tanto ese beso como el.

Salió tranquilamente del cuarto, no creía que ella hubiera ido muy lejos o a algún lugar fuera de la sala común, ya que era bastante tarde y ella no conocía a la perfección esa escuela, seguro que se perdía. Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras vio una escena que le hizo quedarse heleado. ¿Así que por eso había reaccionado de esa manera? Ella tenía algo que ver con Nott¿Sino porque otro motivo el la estaría abrazando y ella estaría tan tranquila?

Apretó su mandíbula fuertemente y regresó a su habitación, no quería ver esa escena por mas tiempo; no era que a el le afectara, no para nada, simplemente que no estaba para ver a una pareja de enamorados demostrándose su cariño y menos aun que la chica que estaba con Nott era Alison Branstone, la chica, que lo acababa de besar.

¿Quieres decirme algo- preguntó Nott cuando ella ya estaba un poco mas tranquila y sentada en un sillón.

No- Ginny negó con la cabeza- Pero de todas formas gracias.

Ok, de nada- el chico recargo la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerró sus castaños ojos.

Ginny se quedó contemplándolo por un par de minutos, el chico era guapo, su cabello castaño era ondulado y estaba cortado a la perfección, su piel apiñonada no tenía ni una sola imperfección, parecía uno de los modelos que salían en las revistas como "corazón de Bruja" solo que Theo era real, vamos, el no usaba ningún tipo de maquillaje para verse guapo, tampoco dependía de cómo le diera la luz para que luciera perfecto, al contrario de los modelos que necesitaban iluminación y maquillaje para lucir tan espectaculares como solían serlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos al sentir la evaluadora mirada de la chica. Le sonrió cansadamente, se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

Ahora si es hora de dormir- a Ginny se le comprimió el estomago con el simple hecho de pensar que tenía que volver a esa habitación.

Ginny tomó la mano ofrecida por el Slytherin y lo abrazó de nuevo. Theo era al menos media cabeza mas alto que ella, Draco era mas alto aun que el y mas fornido¡Diablos! Debería dejar de pensar en ese maldito rubio, se regañó mentalmente y después se separó de Nott para volver a su habitación.

Cuando entró las cortinas de la cama de Draco ya estaban cerradas, y supuso que estaba dormido. Una pequeña parte del rostro del rubio se podía distinguir entre las cortinas, Ginny se llevó las manos a los labios instintivamente cuando vio los finos labios de Draco. Se dio dos golpes con la mano en la cabeza por seguir pensando tonterías y se acostó sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse su bata de dormir.

Abrió los ojos esperando recibir el acostumbrado almohadazo que Jeannie siempre le daba para que se despertara bien, pero el almohadazo nunca llegó, Ginny con algo de nostalgia noto que no era un largo y mal sueño lo que había pasado, sino que era la verdad.

Se levantó con pesadumbre y miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

¡Las siete- exclamó Ginny antes de salir disparada hacia el sanitario para tomar una rápida ducha.

Cuando salió de la ducha y estuvo vestida peinada y un poco maquillada subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala común.

No había ningún rastro de sus amigas ni tampoco estaban Draco, Theo o Blaise, salió de la Sala Común como alma que lleva el diablo iba caminando hacia el Comedor cuando se topo con Draco, que iba caminando solo hacía su salón.

Oye pudiste haberme despertado- le reprochó Ginny cuando quedó parada frente a el.

Solo soy tu compañero de cuatro, no tu niñera si tu no te despertaste es tu problema- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, aun estaba algo molesto por lo de la noche anterior para que ella hoy llegara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ginny lo miró con desconcierto, la noche pasada la había besado y ahora era un payaso de primera, eso la molesto mucho. La chica se sonrojó notoriamente al recordar el beso.

Bueno, pues como "compañero de habitación" debiste haberme avisado que era tarde- dijo Ginny después de un par de minutos en los que tanto ella como Draco se quedaron en silencio.

Si tú te dormiste tarde por estar con tu novio…

¡Malfoy muévete del pasillo, los demás queremos pasar- lo interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas Draco se dio la vuelta para toparse con el trío maravilla que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Yo no estaba con mi novio estaba con Nott y es solo mi amigo- le respondió Ginny levantando mas la voz y sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de su hermano y amigos.

¿A no¿Entonces que diablos hacía el abrazándote- le preguntó Draco en el mismo tono que ella.

Arreglen sus problemas sentimentales en otro lado- dijo Harry

¡Tu cállate- gritaron Ginny y Draco al unísono.

No te metas en lo que no te importa Potter- le dijo Draco molesto.

Si cara rajada, si lo que quieres es pasar por aquí es mejor que tomes otro camino porque ni creas que yo me voy a mover para que tu pases- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa interna, estaba insultando a Harry y este no le respondía, solo la miraba con odio.

Es mejor que nos vayamos, no te metas con ellos Harry, no valen la pena- Hermione tomó a Harry de la manga de la camisa y lo jaló en dirección contraria de donde estaban Ginny y Draco.

¿A dónde vas- preguntó Ginny a Draco cuando este ya se iba y la dejaba parada en pleno pasillo sola- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar

A mi clase, créeme que ya es tarde- dijo el rubio caminando hacía las escaleras.

Ginny iba caminando hacia su salón, le tocaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, iba lo más rápido que podía, ya ni tiempo le había dado de desayunar, iba casi corriendo y empujando a los que pasaban a su lado.

¿Cuál es tu problema- un chico pelirrojo la detuvo ya que ella había pasado junto a el y lo había empujado.

Tu- le dijo Ginny- no deberías de detenerte en la mitad del pasillo Ron- dijo Ginny soltándose de su hermano y corrió antes de que el pelirrojo le preguntara algo de porque lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

Llegó a su salón y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta, había corrido mucho.

¿Profesor puedo…- Ginny se sorprendió mucho, no era Sirius el que estaba sentado tras el escritorio, el que estaba sentado tras el escritorio era la peor pesadilla de Ginny.

Llega tarde señorita Branstone- dijo con una sonrisa burlona el profesor Snape, algunos Slytherin lo miraron con confusión ¿De cuando acá Snape era así con los Slytherin?

Si profesor- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, las miradas de todos los alumnos estaban sobre ella¿No me va a bajar puntos por eso- la sonrisa de Severus se borró inmediatamente y la de Ginny se amplió aun mas.

No señorita Branstone, es algo mejor, pase y apunte lo que le voy a decir- Snape dijo esto fríamente y Ginny lo obedeció muy a su pesar- Me va a entregar dos pergaminos con información de las maldiciones imperdonables, o sea dos pergaminos con información de el _cruccio_, dos pergaminos de el _imperius, _y dos mas con el_ Avada Kedavra._ Van a ser seis en total, los quiero para la próxima clase.

Pero la próxima clase es mañana- replicó Ginny poniéndose de pie.

Eso, señorita Branstone, lo hubiera pensado antes de llegar tarde- dijo el profesor dando por zanjado el tema y comenzó a dar la clase del profesor Sirius.

¿Por qué te has despertado tan tarde Gin.. Aly- preguntó Kin cuando iban saliendo de la última clase de antes del almuerzo.

No podía dormir y pues me desperté tarde y se me hizo tarde- respondió Ginny, con una discreta sonrisa por lo que su amiga iba a decir.

Voy a entrar al sanitario- avisó la castaña.

Te espero aquí- dijo Ginny y se recargó a un lado de la puerta de la entrada del baño de chicas.

Se quedó ahí recargada tarareando una canción muggle sin poner atención a su entorno cuando alguien se paró frente a ella cubriéndola del sol, cuando ella levantó la cara para ver quien era se encontró con una cabellera pelirrojo.

¿Qué es lo que tramas- preguntó Ron seriamente

¿De que hablas- preguntó Ginny con confusión.

Si, tú eres novia de Malfoy…

Ah, no eso, no- lo interrumpió Ginny- Yo no soy novia de Draco- replicó la ahora morena.

De acuerdo, bueno eres amiga de Malfoy ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre de pila y como es que me llamas por el? Dime que es lo que traman- exigió Ron, ya que le parecía muy sospechoso que una de las amigas de Malfoy le hubiera hablado tan naturalmente.

Mira, número uno- dijo Ginny contando con los dedos- no tramo nada, así que deja de estar de paranoico, número dos, no soy amiga de Malfoy y número tres- terminó de enumerar- se me tu nombre porque alguien me lo dijo no porque yo lo haya averiguado.

Entonces dime quien te lo dijo- demandó Ron tomándola de a mano- Porque si no me lo dices no te vas…

Oye deberías de darme algo de esa poción para enrular el cabello que el mío es un desastre- dijo Kin que iba saliendo del baño sin poner atención en quien estaba con su amiga¿O tu que piensas- preguntó Kin mirando a Ginny que solo le hacía señas con los ojos para que viera a su acompañante.

Cuando Kin captó lo que las miradas de Ginny querían decir volteó hacia el chico y se quedó helada, sus ojos se quedaron como platos y palideció de una manera increíblemente rápida.

Bueno- Ginny se soltó del brazo de su pelirrojo hermano- querías saber quien me lo había dicho, ella es mi informante- acabando de decir esto Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa dejando ahí a su hermano con su nueva mejor amiga.

Entró al Gran Comedor con una enorme sonrisa y se sentó junto a Bro.

¿Y a ti que te pasa- preguntó la chica extrañada por la amplia sonrisa de su amiga.

Nada- respondió sentándose frente a ella¿Qué quieres que me pase?

No lo se ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa de tonta en la cara- preguntó divertida.

Así es ella no pues de evitarlo- dijo Blaise sentándose junto a Aly.

Gracias por el cumplido, amigo- dijo Ginny sarcástica.

Buenos tardes chicas- dijo Nott sentándose al otro lado de Aly y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Ginny se sonrojó de inmediato.

Buenos tardes- respondieron ambas.

¿Qué hay Bro- preguntó Draco sentándose junto a la castaña¿Te fue bien en pociones- el rubio no le quiso hacer caso a la reacción de Aly con el beso que le había dado Nott.

Bien, bastante bien- respondió la chica.

¿Han visto a mi hermana- preguntó Nott.

Si ahí viene- dijo Ginny riendo al ver entrar a su amiga al Comedor y que esta iba sonrojada al máximo.

Te mato Gi… Branstone- dijo Kin antes de tomar un lugar en la mesa junto al rubio de ojos grises. El comentario de su amiga solo había causado que la risa de Ginny aumentara.

¿Oigan oyeron lo del baile de navidad- preguntó Pansy uniéndose a ellos.

No, y no me importa- comentó Draco- No voy a pasar aquí la navidad.

Nosotros sí- respondió Kinea refiriéndose a ella y su hermano que por alguna extraña razón se había quedado callado y tranquilo.

Yo también- dijo Bro.

Yo no lo se- dijo Blaise¿Y tu Aly- Ginny solo se encogió de hombros¿No te ibas a quedar en su casa- señaló a Draco¿No se iba a quedar en tu casa- esta vez preguntó refiriéndose al rubio. Ambos asintieron en silencio y los demás continuaron platicando.

Por fin habían acabado las clases de esa día y lo único que podía hacer Ginny era ir a la biblioteca a hacer tarea o ir a su cuarto a hacer tarea, ese Snape de verdad que era un pesado, eso de dejarle hacer seis pergaminos de un día para otro era algo que no tenía nombre.

Así que con pesadez se dirigió a su habitación a hacer su tarea, estaba ella sola, Draco seguro estaría en otro lado, bueno estuvo acompañada un rato pero no precisamente del rubio si no de Theo, que se había ofrecido a ayudarla y le había ayudado bastante, pero el también tenía tarea que hacer así que se había ido.

Había pasado toda la tarde en ese mismo escritorio, ya era de noche, aun le faltaban dos pergaminos y el simple hecho de saber que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, le daba sueño. A eso de las once de la noche Draco entró a la habitación y se dirigió directo a su baño para ponerse su pijama, cuando salió se metió en su cama y se acostó sin cerrar las cortinas.

¿Ya has terminado de hacer la tarea- preguntó Draco, cuando Ginny salió del sanitario como a las doce con cinco minutos- Que ya tengo ganas de dormir.

No te estoy sujetando los ojos, par que no te puedas dormir- le respondió Ginny de la molesta.

No pero hay demasiada luz y me incomoda- replicó el rubio.

Pues cierra tus cortinas- le contestó Ginny.

Hace demasiado calor para que las cierre.

Entonces no repliques es tu problema, eres tu el que no quiere cerrar tus cortinas- dijo Ginny y volvió a su trabajo.

Draco la miro de mala manera y se dio la vuelta en la cama para quedar de espaldas a ella, tardó mucho en quedarse dormido pero al fin lo logró.

Después de un par de horas el rubio despertó y se acomodó del lado contrario, pero al voltear vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención, Alison se había quedado dormida sobre el escritorio y sobre su tarea, el se paro de su cama y se quedó contemplándola un rato, al fin se decidió y la cargó para recostarla en su cama, le quitó la túnica y la dejó con el uniforme de la escuela. Draco sonrió al ver que Aly esta toda llena de tinta en la cara, tomó una de las toallitas humedas que Aly utilizaba para limpiarse el rostro y retiró la tinta de su rostro con sumo cuidado. La cobijó bien y se dirigió a el escritorio, vio que todavía le faltaba terminar medio pergamino y dio un largó suspiro antes de sentarse frente al escritorio para ayudarle a su "amiga" con su tarea, no sabía porque hacía eso, pero el simple hecho de verla dormida sobre la tarea le había causado una enorme ternura que quizá valdría la pena desvelarse para que ella estuviera bien, quizá valdría la pena.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, pero buen aquí esta por fin actualizado, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejan reviews para saber su opinión gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron:

**Luna Girasoles.- **Hola Lola gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, que te vaya super y actualiza.

**Sthefany Weasley.- **Lamento muchísmo la tardanza pero ya esta el capitulo actualizado, espero que te guste y mil gracias por tu review.

**Marla.- **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo lamento la tardanza pero no tengo mucho tiempo mil gracias por tu review, espero que guste el capitulo.

**Eri mond licht.- **Hola! mil gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste, saludos y lamento a tardanza.

**Tonks de Snape.- **Gracias Ari por el review y por las buenas vibras, lee mucho, saludos.

**MoNi WeAsLeY.- **gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo. Saludos.

**Vanshie.- **Un millon de gracias por tu review, hiciste que me sonrojara y disculpa la tardanza, pero la escuela ocupa todo mi tiempo, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y de nuevo gracias.

**Tefi.- **lamento no haber actualizad rápido, pero espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias por tu review.

**Luciana.- **gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Luthien.-** gracias por el review, espero que te hay gustado el capitulo, saludos y lamento la tardanza.

**eamane.- **creo que necesito un buen abogado porque no actualicé muy rápido que digamos, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, mil gracias por tu review y gracias por lo de los deberes, pero no creo que te agrade hacer mis láminas de dibujo.

**Rory Granger.- **Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y disculpa la tardanza. Saludos y si he leído el tutor y me mega fascina.

**Ginevra- Malfoy17.- **Hola lamento mil la tardanza, de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y disculpa si la contestación del review no es muy larga pero es que ya es muy tarde y tengo que dormirme de nuevo gracias y saludos.

**Anto.-** Gracias por el review, espero que te guste el chap. lamento la tardanza.

**Andy- Wm.- **gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza trataré de actualizar mas rápido, espero que te guste el chap.

**Linda.-** mil gracias por el review, espero que te guste el capitulo y disculpa la tardanza.

**Lara-lm.- **Mil gracias por tu review, que bueno es saber de ti espero que te hay gustado el capitulo y como ando corta del tiempo solo te digo mil gracias por el review y actualiza.

Gracias a todas por susreviews saludos a mis amigas y a todas

**

* * *

**


	8. CAPITULO 8

&& Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J.K: Rowling &&

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 8**

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la tarde, ya habían terminado sus clases y por fortuna, ese día no tenía tarea, estaba recorriendo todo el castillo en busca de un rubio, de ese rubio que la había ayudado enormemente. Lo había buscado toda la mañana y no lo había visto, ni siquiera lo había visto en el Gran Comedor.

Oye tú- le gritaron por detrás.

Hola Kin- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa inocente, se había estado escondiendo desde el día anterior de ella para evitar sus reclamos acerca del pequeño encuentro de la castaña con Ron, pero ya la había encontrado- ¿Y me vas a contar todo o que?

La castaña la miro entrecerrando los ojos pero luego dio un suspiro y se dejo resbalar por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Después de haber tenido esa pequeña plática con el me gusta mas Ginny, es… ¡wow! me encanta, me dijo que…

&&&& FLASH BACK &&&&

Bueno- Ginny se soltó del brazo de su pelirrojo hermano- querías saber quien me lo había dicho, ella es mi informante- acabando de decir esto Ginny dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo con una sonrisa dejando ahí a su hermano con su nueva mejor amiga.

Ehh… emmm… hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kin, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

Hola- respondió Ron extrañado- ¿Informante?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

Ella esta loca- se excusó Kin.

Eso parece, me recuerda a alguien pero no se a quien- dijo el pelirrojo que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar donde la había visto.

A Ginny- pensó Kin en voz alta.

¿Tu le hablas a Ginny?- preguntó Ron

Ahhh- diantres, había hablado de mas- pues si, ella y yo somos muy amigas.

Oh, ahora veo porque sabes mi nombre- dijo Ron- ¿Has recibido cartas de Ginny mmm… Nott?

Si, y no me llames por mi apellido, dime Kinea o Kin como todos lo hacen- estaba feliz, después de todo no era tan desconocida para el.

Lo siento, Kin- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Y que te dijo en la carta?

Mando saludos y me dijo como estaba allá.

Yo no he recibido nada de ella- Ron frunció el ceño- ¿Podrías enseñarme la carta?

Claro, pero es que esta en mi cuarto- dijo Kin, temiendo que el se la pidiera en ese momento ya que ella no tenía nada.

Ah, no hay problema, mira el sábado antes de la salida a Hogsmade nos vemos aquí para que me muestres la carta ¿te parece?- preguntó el pelirrojo esperando ver la carta de su hermana.

Claro- respondió Kin con una sonrisa.

De acuerdo Kin, entonces nos vemos el viernes- se despidió Ron con una sonrisa que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara.

Si, nos vemos- respondió Kin y caminó hacía el Comedor.

&&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&&

¿Así que se van ver el sábado?- preguntó Ginny emocionada

Siii- respondió la castaña igualmente emocionada.

¿Y si te invita a salir con el, aceptas?- preguntó Ginny

No lo se… pues claro que si, no le voy a decir que no si el me gusta muchísimo Ginny- respondió Kin.

Mira Kin, esto es algo que quiero platicar contigo pero, tengo que hablar con el- dijo Ginny sin quitar la vista del rubio que iba en el corredor frente a ellas.

De acuerdo- dijo Kin y Ginny se paró corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Draco, oye espera- dijo sujetándolo del brazo para que se detuviera- Necesito decirte algo.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio con cansancio.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias- Ginny miraba al rubio que lucía lago cansado, quizá se hubiera desvelado mucho- no se porque lo hiciste pero mil gracias, de verdad.

Si, no hay problema- respondió el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

No, Draco es en serio, mira…- suspiró profundamente antes de continuar hablando- he venido, porque he estado pensando en lo que hiciste por mí y creo que tú y yo deberíamos hacer una tregua- opinó Ginny y el rubio soltó una leve sonrisa.

Eso va a ser imposible- respondió el rubio ampliando su sonrisa- toda la vida te la pasas alegando por todo.

Claro que no- Ginny frunció el ceño- mira podemos tratar los dos- insistió Ginny ya mas tranquila.

Esta bien…- dijo Draco.

Pero nada de sarcasmos, ni ironías- agregó Ginny- tampoco sonrisas mordaces o de superioridad y nada de hacerme enojar nada mas porque si…

Eyy, es solo una tregua, no quieras inhibir mi personalidad- reclamó el rubio.

Ok, pero ¿aceptas la tregua?- preguntó de nuevo la antes pelirroja.

Que si Alison- dijo Draco con fastidio.

Gracias- Ginny lo abrazó instintivamente y cuado se separó le dijo- No eres tan malo después de todo.

El rubio la miró gélidamente y Ginny le sonrió ampliamente para después comenzar a caminar de hacia donde estaba Kin.

¡Oye Alison!- gritó Draco cuando ya estaban un poco separados- Hoy a las diez en la sala común, primer día- Ginny no entendió muy bien que quiso decir con eso pero asintió con la cabeza y siguió con su camino.

El día se había pasado rápido a decir verdad demasiado rápido, se había pasado toda la tarde platicando con Kin en su habitación y cuando miraron el reloj se dieron cuenta que era la hora de la cena, fueron a cenar y cuando ella llegó a su sala común después de cenar ya eran diez para las diez.

Hola- saludó Ginny sentándose junto a Draco en uno de los sillones de la sala- Ya casi son las diez.

Lo se, tenemos que irnos- el rubio se puso de pie- Es tu primera clase de defensa.

¿Clase de Defensa?- preguntó Ginny con desconcierto, nadie le había comentado nada acerca de eso.

Si ¿es que acaso nadie te lo había dicho?- preguntó el rubio mientras salían de su sala común.

No, nadie.

Tu padre debió haberte dicho, pero bueno, el caso es que vas a tener clases de defensa conmigo para que amplíes tu agilidad en las peleas- explicó Draco.

Mi padre solo me dijo que ya no iba a entrenar con ustedes- aclaró Ginny.

No, porque yo soy tu instructor, ya te lo he dicho- Draco se detuvo frente a una puerta- Es aquí- abrió la puerta y dejo a Ginny pasar primero.

Era un salón de clases, no era muy grande, ero todas las bancas que estaban en el salón estaban pegadas a la pared dejando un amplio espacio al centro del aula.

Empecemos- dijo Draco caminando hacia en centro junto a ella- ¿Sabes hacer un _protego_, cierto?

Claro- dijo la chica como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

De acuerdo- el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente-¡_Rictusempra_!- Draco le lanzó el hechizó a Ginny repentinamente haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas sujetando su estómago que le dolía a causa de las cosquillas que le producía el hechizo.

Después de un par de minutos Draco detuvo el hechizo y Ginny paró de reír y el rubio la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Me tomaste desprevenida- lo recriminó la ahora morena.

Lo se, en una pelea créeme que no te van a avisar cuando te vayan a atacar Alison- dijo Draco- ¡_Rictusempra_!- volvió a atacar el rubio.

¡_Protego_!- se defendió Ginny que ahora estaba atenta a todos los movimientos de Draco.

Estuvieron toda la noche entrenando, Draco era muy ágil, pero Ginny no se quedaba atrás, ella estaba siguiendo a la perfección los momentos del rubio, que cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques.

Suficiente- dijo Draco parando repentinamente, el lucía tranquilo al contrario de Ginny que estaba muy agitada a causa del entrenamiento- Es todo, ya casi en media noche.

�¿Casi es media noche!- preguntó alarmada mirando su reloj.

Si, falta un cuarto de hora para ser exactos, pero ya vámonos- el rubio tomó su túnica de una de las mesas, con todo el movimiento de la "pelea" las túnicas les habían estorbado y ambos se la habían quitado para poder moverse libremente. Ginny imitó a Draco y abandonaron el salón en silencio.

En el transcurso hacia la sala común Ginny pasó a el primer sanitario que encontró para tomarse sus pociones y dulces(N/A: recuerden que a todas partes leva una bolsa que reducida con las pócimas dentro), en el camino hacia su habitación hablaron de trivialidades, de cosas sin importancia a decir verdad, pero eso ya era un gran avance podían mantener una conversación sin comenzar a pelear.

¿Entonces, no te agrada la idea de ir a mi casa durante las vacaciones para navidad?- preguntó el rubio cuando entraron a su cuarto.

Mira Draco, no es lo que yo mas deseo en el mundo, pero creo que si continuamos así no va a haber nada de malo- respondió la chica sacando su pijama de su baúl- para mi sería genial pasar la navidad con mis padres, pero creo que no me voy a arrepentir de ir contigo, o eso espero.

Tus padres van a pasar la navidad con nosotros, no se si no lo sabías pero, mis padres acostumbran hacer una gran fiesta para navidad, invitan a todos sus amigos, y los preparativos se realizan desde tres meses antes, todos los amigos de la familia Malfoy esperan ese gran evento, las señoras lucen sus mejores vestidos y los señores presumen a su familia, a sus futuros herederos y, supongo que este año no será la excepción, así que como tus padres son amigos de los míos y tu vas a pasar la navidad en mi casa seguro que ellos están ahí para la fiesta- le dijo Draco antes de meterse al baño para ponerse su pijama.

Ginny lo imitó y cuando salió el rubio ya estaba recostado y se limpiaba la mano con un pañuelo.

¿Qué te ha ocurrido?- preguntó Ginny acercándose, nunca había estado de ese lado de la habitación que por alguna extraña razón le pareció más frío que su parte del cuarto.

Tu estúpido gato me ha rasguñado- le dijo el rubio algo molesto.

No es estúpido y si Klio hizo eso ha de ser por alguna razón- dijo Ginny sentándose frente a el rubio- Vamos no te pasó nada, déjame ver.

Draco le enseño su mano a regañadientes, el gato no le había hecho gran cosa pero su antes pálida mano ahora lucía roja y se escurrían de los rasguños algunas gotas de sangre.

Vamos Draco, es solo un rasguño, exageras mucho- dijo Ginny mirando la mano del rubio.

Tu gato esta loco- el chico ignoró el último comentario de Aly que le dirigió una mirada sarcástica- ¿Sabes que todo se parece a su dueño?

Ginny bufó, se paró de la cama del rubio y cargó a su gato que estaba a un lado de la cama de Draco.

Vamos Klio el niño malo se tiene que dormir- miro al Slytherin una sonrisa- Que descanses, buenas noches- Y se introdujo en su cama para dormir.

Buenas noches a ti también- dijo el rubio y se durmió.

Esa semana se había pasado bastante rápido y cuando menos lo imaginaban ya era sábado, y salida a Hogsmade, Ginny se había levantado temprano para tener un desayuno decente y lo había logrado, ese único día desayuno en el comedor como la gente normalmente lo hacía, tenía mucho sueño, el día anterior Kin le había hecho escribir la carta que supuestamente le había mandado, se había develando escribiéndola ya que la castaña no se había acordado de la carta hasta el día anterior a las diez de la noche y Ginny le había dicho que ella la hacía, que no se preocupara, que descansara para verse bien cuando se encontrara con Ron, de hecho en ese preciso instante Kin estaba con Ron.

Hola linda, buen día- saludó Blaise sentándose frente a ella- ¿Vas a ir a Hogsmade?

Buen día Blaise y si, si voy a ir- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Por qué, tu no?

Si, también viene Nott y Draco- informó el moreno.

Lo se, Draco ya me lo había dicho.

Eso supuse, esta semana han estado muy unidos- le dijo Blaise levantando una ceja- ¿A caso hay algo entre ustedes?

No, no hay nada entre nosotros mas que…- bueno si, era verdad, esa semana había pasado mucho tiempo con el rubio, pero todo se debía a los entrenamientos, diario habían estado entrenando en esa aula y dos días Draco y ella habían estado leyendo acerca de las maldiciones mas mortales de toda la historia de la magia, esos días habían estado juntos toda la tarde juntos y en la noche habían entrenado y a decir verdad a Ginny no le molestaba, el rubio tenía un lado bueno, muy escondido pero lo tenía…

¿Mas que, que?- preguntó Blaise con interés.

Amistad Blaise Zabini, nada mas que amistad- Draco había llegado a sentarse junto a Aly- Hola Aly ¿estas lista?

Claro Draco- el rubio le dio una mordida a la tostada que Ginny estaba por comerse y se paró.

Nos gustó platicar contigo Blaise, vamos Aly- Draco le tendió la mano a Alison y esta aceptó gustosa.

¿Así que ya somos amigos?- preguntó Ginny cuando ya iban caminando hacia el vestíbulo para salir a Hogsmade.

Ya tienes el honor de ser mi amiga Alison- Draco levantó la cara con superioridad.

¿El honor¡Ja!- Aly comenzó a reírse- si como no- dijo sarcástica.

Hola chicos- saludó Nott llegando hacia donde estaban ellos, saludó a Aly con un beso en la mejilla y algo dentro de Draco se removió, pero el no le quiso hacer caso, estaba bien que en esa semana se había acercado mucho a Aly, y que le llegaba a molestar que Nott pasara tiempo con ella, pero eso era solo un saludo, nos significaba nada- ¿Aly, te gustaría tomar una cerveza de mantequilla conmigo en las tres escobas?- Draco volvió a centrar su atención en la plática cuando su amigo le había hecho esa propuesta a Alison.

Claro…- respondió Ginny con una media sonrisa.

De acuerdo, voy por Bro y regreso- dijo el castaño caminado de regreso al comedor.

Creí que ibas a Hogsmade conmigo- le dijo Draco son mirarla- no bebiste aceptar su invitación

Jamás me preguntaste si venía contigo- se excusó Ginny buscando la mirada del rubio- Draco te estoy hablando- dijo Ginny después de un par de minutos en los que el slytherin había permanecido en silencio.

Debiste haberlo deducido- dijo Draco por fin viéndola, tenía el ceño fruncido.

No hay problema- Ginny sonrió al ver la mueca del chico- puedo ir contigo si tu lo quieres.

Ya te he dicho que vas conmigo, no te pregunte si querías- dijo Draco caminando hacia el frente, la fila comenzaba a avanzar.

¡Aly!- Ginny estaba apunto de reclamarle a Draco lo que había dicho cuando Kin llegó hasta donde estaba ella- no lo vas a creer.

¿Qué ocurrió¿Te invitó a salir?- preguntó Ginny animada.

No, aun no, pero estábamos platicando de las clases y todo eso y le dije que Adivinación no se me daba nada bien y el dijo que el podía ayudarme, que el lunes nos veíamos en la biblioteca después de clases- las castaña estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada, mientras contaba esto daba pequeños saltos de alegría y Ginny solo le sonreía satisfecha.

Genial, ya se van a ver mas seguido- Ginny estaba feliz por su amiga, pero luego recordó a Hermione, bueno, ella también era su amiga, pero no tanto, Hermione siempre estaba con Ron y con Harry y Ginny solo le servía para prestarle su cuarto si se quedaba a dormir en la madriguera. Debería dejar de pensar en eso, total, su problema no era, eso era asunto de Ron.

Vamos a subir ya- dijo Kin señalando una de las diligencias que los transportarían hasta Hogsmade.

Espera…- Ginny se detuvo y volteo hacia alrededor buscando una cabeza rubia- ¿Dónde esta Draco?

El ya subió, esta aquí adentro-ambas chicas entraron, se sentaron juntas, frente a ellas iba Draco con Blaise, Ginny no se había dado cuanta de la llegada del moreno hasta que entró en la diligencia.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade lo primero que hicieron fue caminar deprisa hacia "Las Tres Escobas" para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos, y así fue, cuando entraron Nott, Bro y Pansy ya estaban sentados en una mesa donde había cuatro sillas vacías, los chicos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa y comenzaron a platicar de tonterías.

Unas horas después las mesas del lugar se habían movido hacia las orillas y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts que estaban en el lugar habían comenzado a bailar.

Vamos Aly, tienes que bailar conmigo- Ginny se encogió de hombros y aceptó la invitación de Theo, había estado diciendo a Draco si quería bailar y el había dicho que no, por eso había aceptado bailar con el castaño.

Estuvo un par de canciones bailando con Theo, pero luego Kevin Fyent, el chico que iba en su curso le pidió bailar y ella aceptó, estaba alegre, pero luego vio algo que le molesto bastante, Draco estaba bailando y no con ella, estaba bailando con una chica rubia y de cabello corto que iba en su mismo grado y muy animadamente a decir verdad.

No me siento muy bien- susurró a Kevin- voy a salir a dar una vuelta.

de acuerdo- respondió el chico- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Aly negó con la cabeza y a empujones se abrió paso para salir del lugar que estaba abarrotado de alumnos de Hogwarts que platicaban y bailaban.

Salió y se sentó en una banca que estaba fuera de "Las tres escobas", a ese maldito rubio de verdad que le gustaba verla molesta, ella le había pedido que bailaran y no quiso y luego lo veía bailando con esa rubia loca de la cual no conocía ni su nombre.

¿Te ocurre algo?- Ginny escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y volteó su rostro solo para encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y volvió su vista hacia sus zapatos.

Toma, úsala tu- el rubio le ofreció su chamarra negra, ya que Ginny a pesar de traer unos jeans y zapatos cerrados tenía frió, se le había olvidado su chamarra, ya era tarde y su blusa no tenía mangas.

Ginny la tomó y se la puso sin siquiera mirar al rubio que ya se había parado frente a ella.

¿te ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar el rubio levantando el rostro de la chica para que lo viera.

Ocurre, que quiero volver al castillo- respondió ella poniéndose de pie- ya son las doce y media- los maestros habían dado permiso para que se quedaran mas tarde de lo normal.

Si es lo que quieres, vamos- el rubio comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las diligencias.

¿No te quedas en la fiesta con tu amiga?- preguntó ginny imitándolo. El rubio negó con la cabeza y todo el trayecto de regreso a la escuela no hablaron hasta entrar en su cuarto.

Cuando entraron lo primero que Ginny vio fue una caja de regalo, no era muy ancha, pero si muy larga, era color verde, con un moño plateado y estaba sobre la cama de Draco.

Papá adelantó uno de los regalos de navidad- dijo Draco acercándose a su cama- justo como yo- le dijo a Ginny señalando su cama, en la cama de Ginny había un paquete de igual tamaño, pero la caja era plateada y el moño verde.

La ahora morena cuestionó con la mirada a el rubio con la mirada, este asintió con una sonrisa ladina y Ginny se dirigió a su cama para abrir el paquete, lo que vio ahí dentro la dejo con la boca abierta, es una Saeta de Fuego lo que estaba dentro de la caja, Ginny sacó la escoba, la miraba con incredulidad.

No lo creo- Draco le sonrió sinceramente- ¿Tu me la has regalado?

Si, es verdad y yo te la regalé- Ginny se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo y comenzó a reír.

Gracias, de verdad, es lo mejor que alguien me pudo regalar, eres de lo mejor Draco- Ginny se separó y volvió a agarrar su escoba, era simplemente hermosa, todas las ramitas estaban parejas y el mago brillaba exageradamente, lo que mas le gusto a Ginny fue que en la punta del mango estaba grabada sobre la madera una serpiente y abajo tenía las iniciales A.B.

¿Quieres probar como vuela?- preguntó Draco también sacando una Saeta de Fuego de la caja que estaba sobre su cama, esta a diferencia de la de ella, tenía las iniciales D.M.

Claro que si- respondió Ginny animada- pero, ahora no podemos, ya es tarde.

Alison, vas a ir conmigo, yo, todo lo puedo hacer- Draco tomó la manija de la puerta la abrió y salio junto con Alison hasta el campo de quidditch.

En cuanto Ginny subió a la escoba la emoción la embargó, la escoba parecía obedecer mas a su cerebro que a sus manos, era algo simplemente genial, Draco al igual que Ginny estaba volando, el era muy ágil, mas aun que Ginny, todos sus movimientos los hacía con gracia. Estuvieron volando los dos en su escoba, hasta muy tarde, hasta que se cansaron de andar en la escoba, estaban recostados en las gradas, observando el cielo, uno a lado del otro.

Gracias Draco- murmuró Ginny- esta noche no fue tan mala después de todo.

¿Mala¿Porque habría de ser mala?- preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

Como tu dijiste se supone que yo iba contigo a Hogsmade y terminaste bailando con esa tipa.

¿Celosa?- preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.

Para nado, solo molesta porque a ti no te pareció que yo bailara con Theo y tu si bailaste con quien quisiste- se defendió Ginny.

De acuerdo, olvidemos ese tema- opinó el rubio- y mejor dime que aceptas hacer las pruebas para cazadora del equipo de quidditch.

¿Yo¿Cómo cazadora de Slytherin?- preguntó Ginny sentándose bien, ella era una Gryffindor- pero si ni siquiera sabes si se jugar o no.

Algo me dice que si sabes- el rubio se sentó al igual que ella- puedes hacerlo anda, solo prueba.

Yo…- si, estaba bien que era una Gryffindor, pero este año estaba en Slytherin y ella entraba en el equipo de quidditch no era por la casa, si no porque a ella le gustaba jugar- claro que lo haré y estoy segura que quedare dentro del equipo.

¿Es una promesa?- preguntó Draco recostándose de nuevo.

Es una promesa- le respondió Ginny acostándose junto a el, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y como el primer día se quedó dormida junto a el.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No lo tienen que decir, ya se que me tardé mucho, pero tengo mucha tarea que hacer, mil gracias por sus reviews:

**Lobito lindo:** creo que ya sabes que eso de lobito lindo es sarcasmo, pero que bueno que te das una vuelta por aquí leyendo una de mis locuras, gracias por el review y yo también quiero verte, espero que sea pronto y no te olvides de mí, nos vemos. Bye!

**Josefina: **Hola, gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**impossibles: **mil gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capitulo y no hay problema con lo de los reviews, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y lamento la tardanza, que te vaya mega nice y de nuevo gracias.

**Azazel Black: **No te preocupes por lo del review, yo también tuve exámenes y son un fastidio no me da tiempo de nada, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y Kin y Ron ya se hablan, lamento la tardanza, pero te prometo que trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, un millón de gracias por tu review y espero recibir noticias tuyas pronto, nos leemos!

**Lily´s: **ay! como eres suertuda mugrosa, tus malditos pollos ganaron, pero no me importa, se van a morir, son unas gallinas, salieron de C.U. corriendo, bueno gracias por el review y no me presiones de acuerdo, si quieres que actualice cuando tu digan ven y hazme la tarea, no ya en serio prometo que no tardaré en actualizar, espero que nos veamos pronto, bye!

**Tonks de Snape: **ya se que no es como te lo conté, pero me lo iba inventando cuando te lo contaba y no tengo capacidad de retención así que si aunque sea se parece un poco confórmate, gracias por el review, se que tardé en actualizar, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que los maestros se proyectan con sus tareas y todo eso, bueno nos vemos en la school, bye!

**Eri mond licht: **mil gracias por el review, lamento la tardanza pero ya aquí esta actualizado, espero que te guste el capitulo y que la espera hay valido la pena, bueno, nos leemos y prometo tratar de actualizar rápido.

**abin: **hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, que hayas pasado bien tus exámenes y mil gracias por tu review.

**Arladiel: **muchas gracias por tu review, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y lamento la tardanza y mis fics favoritos también son D/G, bueno de nuevo gracias por tu review, espero actualizar pronto.

**Lara-Lm: **Hola! Siento la tardanza, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, mil gracias por tu review y creo que si me pasé con el castigo, pero a Snape no le gusto eso de que Ginny le pidiera que le bajara puntos, bueno, espero que te vaya súper, trataré de actualizar rápido.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17: **Creo que ahora si me matas, siento mucho la tardanza, de verdad, mil gracias por tu review y lo de la poción me parece que dice que ella sale del sanitario a eso de las doce de la noche, bueno, pues había entrado a tomar las pociones, y Draco como ves ya no esta tanto con Bro, de nuevo gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza, pero si no es una cosa es otra y el mundo conspira en mi contra para que no actualice jajaja, no, esta vez si trataré de actualizar rápido, porque ya el siguiente capitulo tiene que ver con las vacaciones de navidad, bueno, espero que te vaya súper y que te guste el capitulo, nos vemos!

**MoNi WeAsLeY: **Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza, pero ya actualicé espero que te guste el capitulo, y muchas gracias por el review.

**Vanshie: **Lo se, lo se, me he tardado años en actualizar, pero te prometo que la próxima vez no será tanto tiempo, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y mil gracias por tu review.

**Korishiteru: **Hola muchas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te hay gustado el capitulo, espero que este también te guste, lamento la tardanza, espero que hay valido la pena, trataré de actualizar mas rápido, que te vaya, súper!

Mil gracias por sus reviews, espero que les vaya super.


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

La sala común de slytherin estaba abarrotada de gente, muy extraño, pero, ese día todos, o al menos la gran mayoría estaban esperando que Blaise Zabini, el capitán del equipo de quidditch, hiciera acto de presencia y les comunicara quienes iban a ser los nuevos miembros del equipo, aproximadamente unos veinte alumnos habían hecho las pruebas y ellos eran los que esperaban con mas ansia, entre estos veinte alumnos se encontraba Ginny, bueno, Aly; que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, se restregaba las manos y se mordía los labios insistentemente debido a los nervios y continuamente volteaba hacia la entrada de la sala por si Blaise entraba.

Ya Aly, suficiente- Bro estaba sentada a lado de ella en el sillón, leyendo un libro de historia de la magia para sacar su tarea, pero esta era la quinta vez que Ginny comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de las manos y ella ya se había desesperado- Mira, estoy segura que vas a quedar en el equipo, yo vi las audiciones y lo hiciste en genial.

Vamos quizá eso no lo crea Blaise- dijo Ginny mirando a Bro por encima de su libro.

Ya te lo dije, si vas a quedar, es mas vamos te apuesto una caja de _droobles_ a que si te quedas- Ginny asintió en silencio, si iba a aceptar la apuesta al fin y al cabo ahora era Alison Branstone y ella si que tenía dinero para comprarle una y hasta mil cajas de _droobles _a Bro.

ok y tu me haces la tarea de historia de una semana- dijo Ginny estrechando la mano de Bro para cerrar el trato.

Hola chicas- Kin acababa de entrar en la sal común- ¿A que no saben que me pasó?

No, obvio que no lo sabemos, así que cuenta- Bro dejó su tarea para luego y le hizo un espacio a Kin para que se sentara en el sillón.

Bueno, ese chico que me gusta…- empezó Kin a contarles.

No espera- Bro la interrumpió- no se vale esto, de que sirve que me hables y me hables de el si no se quien es- Ginny sonrió cuando Bro dijo esto, ya que Kin había decidido contarle a Bro que le gustaba un chico, pero no le había dicho que era Ron Weasley.

Mira, se que te vas a sorprender mucho cuando te lo diga y vas a armar un papelón, así que no te lo voy a decir, mejor escuchen…- Kin sonrió ampliamente- Esta súper molesto con su novia.

¿De verdad, porque?- preguntó Aly también con una pequeña sonrisa- digo casi siempre se pelean, pero ella es la que acaba mas molesta

El dice que ella es muy celosa- le respondió Kin- y cuando ayer por la tarde me la topé en el pasillo casi me mata con la mirada.

Así que podemos deducir que ella esta celosa de ti- afirmó Ginny- porque él con nadie mas pasa tanto tiempo como contigo.

Bueno, y si ellos cortaron, quizá yo tenga una oportunidad.

Quizá si Kin- la apoyó Bro- mira quien entró Aly- Bro señaló con la cabeza la entrada de la sala común.

Por la entrada iban pasando Blaise, Draco y Nott, el primero llevaba en la mano un pedazo de pergamino donde posiblemente estarían los nombres de los nuevos integrantes del equipo; se dirigió a la pizarra de anuncios y ahí colocó el pergamino, pronto los alumnos se amontonaron frente a la pizarra para poder leer.

Anda, vamos a ver si estas o no- Kin tomó a una muy nerviosa Ginny de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaban todos.

¿Estas nerviosa?- le murmuró Draco en el oído a Ginny, esta se sorprendió.

Claro, y no hagas eso de nuevo, por cierto tu sabes quienes quedaron en el equipo, dime si estoy o no en el equipo y ahórrame tiempo y nervios.

Vamos entérate por ti misma- Draco la tomó por los hombros y la llevó hasta delante de los chicos para que ella pudiera leer.

De acuerdo- ella dio un suspiro y colocó su dedo índice sobre el primer nombre- "Kevin Fyent, cazador"- leyó en voz alta, Kevin, que era uno de los que estaba hasta atrás de la multitud escuchó esto alegremente; Ginny pasó al siguiente nombre- "Mark Thompson, golpeador"- dio un suspiro mas y leyó el último nombre- "Alison Branstone, cazadora"……

¿Y bien?- preguntó Draco ya que Ginny no se movía.

¡Esto es genial!- saltó la chica- ¡Eres un tonto¡Debiste habérmelo dicho!- se abrazó de Draco con una enorme sonrisa, mientras decía- ¡Lo logré!

De verdad que debes de sentirte feliz, eres, desde hace mucho tiempo, la única chica en el equipo- le dijo Draco con una sonrisa cuando ella se separó.

Lo se y por el simple hecho de que yo sea una chica vamos a ganar la copa- le dijo ella levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

Me debes una caja de _droobles_ Aly- Bro llegó hasta donde estaban ellos a base de empujones-Felicidades, yo sabía que ibas a quedar en el equipo- Bro le dio un fraternal abrazo.

Genial, lo conseguiste, eso significa que eres buenísima jugando- Kin también abrazó a Ginny- Eso es de familia, se ve- le susurró y luego se separó de ella.

¡Bien, hoy es el primer entrenamiento después de la comida en el Campo de quidditch!- gritó Blaise para que todos lo oyeran.

Zabini- Draco jaló a el moreno de la túnica- hoy no podemos, hay entrenamiento por la noche.

¿De que Draco?- preguntó Ginny interesada.

Con los mortifagos Aly, ya sabes que tú no vas- le respondió el rubio.

Venga Draco, solo vamos a entrenar un par de horas, y lo de los mortifagos es hasta la noche- el rubio asintió resignado.

Bueno vamos a comer algo- propuso Bro y todos salieron al Comedor.

Como Blaise había dicho después de la comida, los miembros del equipo de quidditch se presentaron en el campo.

Bienvenidos- dijo Blaise a los tres nuevos integrantes- Yo soy el capitán, Blaise Zabini; el es Draco Malfoy, nuestro buscador; Frederick Balmoure, golpeador; y Theodore Nott, cazador.

Vamos a iniciar de una vez a entrenar Blaise, ya todos nos conocemos- dijo Nott que estaba sentado en el piso recargado sobre sus brazos.

Si, bueno, vamos a iniciar con algo diferente, vamos a hacer dos equipos y vamos a jugar uno contra el otro- indicó Blaise- Veamos, el primer equipo es Thompson, Nott y yo, el segundo Draco, Aly, Balmoure y Fyent. Así que pónganse de acuerdo.

Bien- Draco reunió a su equipo- Balmoure, no quiero que ninguna bludger la toque- ordenó el rubio señalando a Aly.

Hey yo puedo cuidarme sola- alegó Ginny, que recibió una dura mirada de Draco al decir esto.

Dije Balmoure no Branstone, tu solo preocúpate de hacer tantos, contigo esta Fyent- el castaño asintió.

¿Y tu Malfoy?- preguntó Balmoure.

Yo voy a ser guardián y buscador, Balmoure, así que tenemos que ganar- el equipo asintió y se colocó en sus posiciones sobre sus escobas.

Venga, solo diviértanse un rato- gritó Blaise antes de silbar el inicio del partido.

El juego estaba muy reñido, Ginny y Kevin eran muy buenos como cazadores, pero Blaise era un excelente guardián, por algo era el capitán. Draco no lo estaba haciendo mal, pero se veía a leguas que lo suyo no era ser guardián, a los veinte minutos de haber iniciado el partido Ginny ya había anotado dos tantos, después de todo para ella todo lucía muy fácil, parecía que la escoba hacía lo que ella quería con el simple hecho de pensarlo; y Kevin se merecía su puesto, ya había anotado un tanto, mientras que Nott había hecho uno. El entrenamiento iba de lujo, hasta que una hora después el cielo se nubló y comenzó a llover, a estas alturas el marcador era 80-50 a favor del equipo de Ginny, que había estado en dos ocasiones a escasos centímetros de ser golpeada por una bludger y Draco había gritado duramente a Balmoure estas dos ocasiones, cuando la lluvia se estaba convirtiendo en tormenta Draco, en una asombrosa maniobra había logrado capturar la snitch y su equipo había ganado 230-60.

SI!- Ginny saltó de su escoba cayendo en el fangoso barro- ¡Somos el mejor equipo!

Venga Alison- Draco se acercó hacia donde estaba ella- ¿Es que acaso estas loca? Vas a agarrar un resfriado si te quedas ahí.

Ginny solo río cuando el slytherin todo empapado fue por ella y no pudo evitar pensar que lucía bastante bien con los mojados mechones de cabello cayendo libremente sobre su rostro.

No es gracioso, anda- la "pelirroja" asintió en silencio y siguió a Draco hasta los vestidores donde tomó una ducha y se puso unos jeans, y una playera de manga larga.

Se estaba sujetando el negro y enrulado cabello cuando el rubio entro en los vestidores de las chicas.

¿Estas lista?- preguntó el rubio desde la entrada ya con su cabello pulcramente peinado- Ya todos se fueron- el iba con unos jeans y una sudadera negra- ¿Por qué diablos nunca cargas una chamarra?

No lo se- Ginny se encogió de hombros y o pensó que a Draco le quedaba muy bien el negro- Me siento muy, muy cansada para cargar una.

Es que gente como tu que jamás hace ejercicio…

Ey! Yo si hago ejercicio, y mejor date la vuelta para que me lleves cargando hasta el colegio, al fin y al cabo ya paró de llover.

Draco la miró levantando una ceja, ella estaba loca si creía que el al iba a llevar cargando hasta el colegio, pero a final de cuantas Ginny logró con vencerlo y la llevó cargando sobre su espalda.

Ayer recibí una carta de mi padre- informó Draco.

¿Y que te decía?- preguntó Ginny interesada.

Que mañana iba a venir, no dijo a que, pero también dijo que tu padre es el que nos va a llevar a mi casa dentro de dos semanas.

No me había dicho nada…- Ginny se quedó pensativa- ¿Recuerdas eso de que aquí iba a haber un baile de navidad?

Si, pero a nosotros no nos importa, vamos a tener uno en casa

Ya lo se, solo te estaba confirmando lo que Pansy ya nos había dicho.

Bueno… ya que estas hablando de bailes…- Draco había bajado a Ginny y había parado repentinamente- esto… pues yo…- Ginny sonrió ampliamente, era la primera vez que veía a el rubio sin saber que decir- Ehh…

¿Qué?- Ginny se impacientó y además aun no llegaban al castillo y las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer de nuevo.

bueno… mejor entramos, está por llover de nuevo- el rubio caminó en dirección al castillo; Ginny rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro antes de seguirlo, tenía una vaga idea de que era lo que el rubio le iba a decir, pero sabía que pasaría un rato hasta que el se lo dijera.

Llegaron a su sala común un poco mojados, Draco bajó a su habitación para cambiarse, mientras que Ginny se quedó sentada en un sillón cerca de la chimenea para recuperar el calor y secarse un poco, apenas se había sentado cuando Kin llegó hasta donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado con un gritito de emoción.

Me invito Aly!- gritó Kin alegremente.

¿De quien hablas?- preguntó Ginny con una alegre sonrisa.

¿De quien va a ser?- Kin lucía sumamente emocionada- De "él"

¿A dónde te invitó?- preguntó Ginny interesada

Al baile, su ex novia se va a su casa para las vacaciones- Kin no cabía en sí de felicidad- y el me dijo que si quería ir y obvio le respondí que si.

Genial, me hubiera gustado verlos de pareja.

Pansy me ha dicho que Dumbledore le pidió a Colin que tomara fotos del baile

Bien, te tomas una con Ron y luego me la muestras- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

¿Con Ron?- escucharon una voz familiar tras ellas- ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer tu con Weasley?

Blaise, cariño, no es de tu incumbencia- le respondió Kin, volteando a ver al moreno.

Eres la hermana menor de uno de mis mejores amigos, debe de importarme lo que hagas- Blaise se sentó entre las chicas-¿Cansada?-esta vez se dirigió a Aly.

Mucho… ¿ya se van a ir?- preguntó Aly cuando vio a Bro, Balmoure y Draco subir por las escaleras, los tres al igual que Blaise con túnicas negras.

En un rato mas- Draco y Bro se les unieron- El primer partido es la próxima semana, es contra Ravenclaw- les informó Blaise- No es nada difícil, su nuevo buscador es Sanders, no es malo, pero venga, Draco lo va a aplastar.

Claro- dijo Kin y todos la apoyaron. Después la castaña cambió de tema- ¿Y con quien vas a ir al baile Blaise?

No lo se, contigo- bromeó el moreno.

Te aseguro que quisiera que la pobretona de Weasley estuviera aquí para poder ir con ella- se burló Draco igual que el resto, menos Kin y Ginny que simplemente apretó fuertemente sus manos para evitar decirle algo a Draco.

No ya en serio, pensaba ir con Pansy- dijo Blaise y Nott que había estado muy tranquilo y parecía no poner atención a lo que decían lo volteó a ver velozmente.

¿Con Parkinson?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Blaise asintió- Si tú dices- Theo se encogió de hombros.

¿Por qué, que tiene de malo?- preguntó Aly.

Nada, oigan creo ya todos se van- dijo el castaño señalando a un grupo de Slytherin todos con túnicas negras que se dirigían a la salida.

Ay, en unos minutos nos vamos no nos corras- dijo Bro tranquilamente.

Mañana hay salida a Hogsmade- informó Kin- ¿Nos vemos en las tres escobas?

Si- respondieron todos.

¿Cuándo te vas a casa de Draco?- preguntó Nott a Aly

En dos semanas, nos vamos a regresar en el expreso y en King Cross nos estará esperando mi papá

Oh, bien y supongo que llegas el domingo antes de iniciar clases- Ginny asintió cansadamente y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise, que estaba hablando con Draco y Kin acerca de la liga profesional de quidditch

Draco comprende de una buena vez que los Caerphilly Catapults no van a pasar, no van a ganar, van contra los Falmouth Falcons que están jugando bastante bien- explicaba Blaise a Draco como si se tratara de un niño pequeño- al contrario las Avispas de Wimboure le van a dar una paliza a los Chudley Cannons.

Eso, es lo que tu crees mi querido Blaise- Ginny se metió en su plática- Los Chudley Cannons van a ganar.

Aly, no han ganado una sola copa de Liga desde 1892- le replicó Draco- ¿Cómo crees que van a ganar ahora? En cambio los Catapults han ganado 18 Liguillas

De eso no se trata Draco- habló Kin- porque en ese caso las Avispas también han ganado 18 veces la liguilla y han llegado dos veces a la semifinal de la Euro copa.

Han llegado, tu lo has dicho, pero no han ganado y los Catapults han la han ganado en una ocasión- el rubio levantó su rostro orgullosamente.

Ah pues entonces los Cannons han sido campeones de Liga en 21 ocasiones, ellos tienen ventaja, van a ganar- defendió Ginny a su equipo.

Si de eso se trata chicos, entonces lo mas probable es que ganen los Montrose Magpies que han ganado en 32 ocasiones la liga y dos copas europeas ó quizá los Murciélagos de Ballycastle, la han ganado 27 veces- Pansy había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos.

¿Y tu a que equipo le vas?- preguntó Kin.

A ninguno, simplemente quería que dieran por terminada esta conversación porque ya nos pasamos por diez minutos y en lo que llegamos a la mazmorra nos tardamos otros cinco minutos, así que mejor nos vamos- la chica comenzó a caminar seguida del resto de los amigos de Aly- Ah y por cierto- se escuchó a Pansy decirle a Draco y a Blaise antes de que salieran- van a ganar los Falmouth Falcons- en cuanto la rubia dijo esto los comentarios de los chicos no pudieron esperar.

¡Por Merlín Pansy!- se escuchó hablar a draco- Los Falcons no son nada desde que salieron del equipo Kevin y Karl Broadmoore…- esto fue lo último que Ginny escuchó ya que los chicos habían salido.

¿No crees que son unos completos locos?- preguntó Kin a Ginny que había recostado sobre la recargadera del sillón.

Lo son, pero me caen bien- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, a decir verdad ella no se había imaginado que los slytherin pudieran ser divertidos y alegres, ya que normalmente todos lucían serios y fríos, sobre todo Draco, pero era bueno descubrir lo geniales que podían ser.

Yo ya me voy a dormir- anunció Theo estirando los brazos con pereza- El entrenamiento estuvo agotador, hasta mañana chicas

Hasta mañana- respondieron las dos. Ahora eran las únicas que quedaban en la sala.

¿Crees aguantar las vacaciones con Draco?- preguntó Kin que jugaba distraídamente con una pieza del ajedrez mágico que su hermano había dejado sobre la mesita de centro.

Si, supongo, además quiero ver a mi familia, bueno se que no los voy a ver a todos, pero al menos estar con Bill un rato me va a hacer bien- respondió Ginny

Yo creo que no va a ser tan malo, ya se llevan bien ¿no?- preguntó de nuevo la castaña.

si eso parece

Se que quizá no me quieras responder esto… ¿pero porque aceptaste esta misión, que es lo que tienes que hacer?- preguntó Kin y Ginny se reincorporó en el sillón.

No podía rechazar esta oferta, yo siempre he querido ser parte de todo esto, es por eso que quiero ser auror y lo que tengo que hacer, simplemente es distraer a Malfoy…¿de que?... ni yo lo sé, pero tengo que enterarme de hasta donde quiere llegar el con todo este rollo de los mortifagos- explicó la morena- y ahora vengo, ya son las doce y cuarto, tengo que tomar las pócimas o en cinco minutos volveré a ser yo- se paró del sillón que había estado ocupando largo rato y fue hacia el sanitario donde rápidamente ingirió las pócimas y dulces, se estaba enjuagando las manos cuando oyó un bullicio proveniente de la Sala común, así que salió a ver que era lo que ocurría.

¿Qué hay, que haces aquí?- preguntó Ginny a Blaise cuando se lo encontró en las escaleras

Cuando llegamos estaban todos saliendo del salón y creo que justo ahora Draco esta tratando de enterarse de lo que pasó, pero yo ya estoy cansado, así que hasta mañana- le informó Blaise antes de bajar hacia su habitación.

Ginny vio que en el sillón que minutos antes había estado ocupando ella ahora estaba sentado Draco, y junto a él Bro, se acercó a ellos.

¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Aly parándose a un lado de Draco.

No lo sabemos aun, cuando llegamos nos dijeron que teníamos que regresar a la sal lo mas pronto posible- le respondió Draco haciéndose a un lado para que Aly se sentara junto a él-¡Balmoure!- llamó Draco a el chico de rasgos orientales.

¿Saben lo que ha pasado!- todos negaron con la cabeza; el chico se sentó en la mesa de centro para poder ver de frente a Bro, Draco y Ginny, a los que también se les unió Kin, que ya estaba en pijama y se había sentado en la recargadera junto a Ginny- Como ustedes faltaban por llegar, aun no habían puesto el hechizo para que nadie se acercara, todos estábamos entrenando lo básico, Patt y Dewenson eran los mortifagos encargados de cuidarnos, así que nos dijeron que por parejas practicáramos, entonces, la puerta se abrió…

Puedes decirlo mas rápido, ve directo al grano- sugirió Kin y Balmoure la vio gélidamente antes de continuar.

Como decía, en la mazmorra entraron dos prefectos de Gryffindor, la sangre sucia y el pobretón y entonces, lo vieron todo, así que Patt no dudó ni un momento en atacarlos- Ginny se llevó la mano derecha hacia la boca para ahogar un grito- y después Dewenson hizo lo mismo, los atracaron hasta que quedaron inconcientes, mínimo cada uno recibió como cuatro cruccio, no me sería extraño que hayan quedado desechos………

Ya lo se, he tardado "años" en actualizar, una disculpa, espero que la espera haya valido la pena, quizá este un poco soso este capítulo, pero ya pronto actualizaré, please no sean malas y déjenme un review, trataré, si, TRATARÉ de actualizar mas rápido, ahora que salí de vacaciones tengo más tiempo, bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews:

**KaryMalfoyBlack:** Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste el capítulo, trataré de actualizar más rápido, saludos!

**URSULA:** hola Bro! Espero verte pronto y gracias por tu review espero que te guste el capitulo, nos vemos!

**MBlack:** Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya sabes, lo exámenes y todo eso, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo y que la espera haya valido la pena, bueno, saludos, que te vaya super, no te olvides de dejar un review y gracias por haber dejado el anterior.

**fiosol:** Hi! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, intentaré ser mas rápida, que te vaya mega nice, saludos!

**Alexa:** Por fin actualicé, lamento la tardanza, espero que te guste este capitulo, un millón de gracias por tu review (no te olvides de dejar uno) intentaré actualizar mas rápido la próxima vez, que te vaya super, saludos!

**Azazel Black:** Ya lo se, milenios en actualizar, lo lamento, pero la escuela me traía muy ocupada, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y podré actualizar mas rápido (espero) bueno ojala te haya gustado el capitulo, y muchas gracias por tu review, saludos!

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Hola! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que te hay gustado el capitulo, lamento la tardanza, de verdad, bueno que te vaya súper. Saludos.

**Eri Mond Licht:** Mucho tiempo sin saber de mi, lo siento disculpa la demora, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero actualizar rápido, bueno muchísimas gracias por tu review, que te vaya súper, saludos.

**Josefina:** Muchas gracias por tu review, lamento la tardanza y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos!

**Ginevra-Malfoy17:** Ay! Ya lo se, me tardé mucho en actualizar, lo siento, pero ahora ya tengo tiempo y sobre lo que preguntabas de los tres chicos y Aly; pues no, a Blaise no le gusta Aly, le gusta Ginny y si se lleva bien con ellas es porque en mi fic es la clase de chico que es lindo con todas sus amigas; y Nott, bueno, pues le gusta Aly, pero el esta muy, muy enamorado de otra chica, pronto sabrás de quien y Draco, como ya lo dijiste se niega a admitirlo, bueno, mil gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídate, un abrazo!

**Lara-lm:** Hola! Bueno, ya he actualizado, se que tarde mucho y lo lamento, pero andaba corta de tiempo, así que no pude antes, pero ya aquí esta, espero que te guste el capítulo, mil gracias por tu review. Saludos!


	10. CAPITULO 10

&&& Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de la grandiosa JKRowling &&&

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 10**

De pronto el tiempo se había detenido, Ginny sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se sentía devastada, triste, angustiada, se sentía mal por el simple hecho de no poder mostrarse preocupada por su hermano, y todo por culpa de esos malditos mortifagos, sintió que una mano se apoyaba sobre su hombro, supuso que era Kin, que entendía a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

- ¿Y que fue lo que les pasó después?- preguntó Bro después de unos minutos en los que todos se habían mantenido en silencio.

- Después llegó tu padre- dijo Balmoure mirando a Draco- parecía muy furioso, dijo que porque los habían atacado a ellos, que porque habían hecho eso si el director estaba en el colegio y muchas cosas por el estilo, después nos corrió a todos y creemos que ellos también salieron y dejaron a los prefectos allí, Patt y Dewenson se fueron, pero cuando veníamos hacia acá todavía vimos a tu padre subiendo.

- ¿Es todo?- preguntó Draco que tenía un rostro neutral, aunque estaba un poco confundido por la actitud de su padre… ¿de cuando acá a él le importaba si le hacían algo o no a los sangre sucia y a los Weasley?

- Si, eso fue todo- Balmoure se paró de la mesita de centro y se fue hacía su habitación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Draco a Aly, un poco preocupado- Estas muy pálida- dijo el rubio observando que las pecas de Alison lucían demasiado- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

- No- dijo estrepitosamente su mejor amiga- Ella solo necesita descansar- intervino Kin ayudando a Ginny a levantarse para llevarla a su habitación- Yo me encargo, ahora regreso- Ginny no reaccionaba, simplemente se mantenía pensativa y con la vista en un punto indefinido.

- Quiero verlo- murmuró Ginny cuando entraron al cuarto, por fin había hablado desde que Balmoure se había acercado a contarles lo que había pasado- Necesito saber que esta bien, de verdad- una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules.

- Tranquila, mira, yo también estoy muy preocupada- Kin se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó- pero no podemos ir justo ahora, te prometo que mañana a primera hora iré a darme una vuelta por la enfermería si el ya esta ahí vengo por ti para que vayamos a verlo, así tendrás una excusa, acompañarme- le dijo la castaña acercándole un pañuelo- Y creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento es dormir, que ya es muy tarde- Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No puedo Kin… ¿es que acaso no entiendes?... ¿Qué pasará si no los encuentran hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde?- Ginny se dejó caer sobre su cama.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley¡Por Merlín! Que cosas dices, ambas sabemos que el viejo ese chiflado…

- ¿Hablas de Dumbledore?- interrumpió Ginny a Kin con un intento de sonrisa.

- Si, ese- continuó la castaña- todo lo sabe, es mas supongo que justo en este momento ya se enteró y ya esta aquí, y vamos tu hermano es muy fuerte, estoy segura de que va a estar bien en un dos por tres, después de todo es un Weasley… ¿Los Weasley son muy fuertes no?- preguntó su amiga intentando calmar a la mas joven de los Weasley, que asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza- Bien entonces ya no te preocupes tanto.

- Tiene que estar bien para ir al baile contigo, te aseguró que no se quiere perder de eso para nada- Ginny se secó las últimas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

- Si, tiene que ir conmigo…

- ¿Cuándo te dijo que quería que fueras al baile con él?- preguntó Aly interesada y más relajada.

- Hoy, después de haberse peleado con Granger, me dijo que fue algo así…

&&& FLASHBACK &&&

- ¡Genial! Se me hace tarde- un chico pelirrojo iba caminando a toda velocidad por uno de los muchos pasillos del colegio- y de nuevo…

- ¡Ron!- Hermione Granger había tirado de su túnica haciéndolo frenar bruscamente- ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- preguntó la castaña extrañada.

- A la biblioteca- respondió Ron acomodándose la túnica

- Ah si claro, ella- Hermione puso sus brazos sobre sus caderas- Ron, necesito que hablemos.

- Herms, lo lamento pero ahora mismo voy retrasado- dijo Ron señalándole el enorme reloj que estaba en el pasillo.

- Ah ok- Hermione lucía molesta- o sea yo que soy tu novia si puedo esperar y esa no- gritó la castaña

- Hermione, baja la voz- dijo Ron apenado al ver los múltiples rostros que los miraban- De verdad, que se me hace tarde y no la llames "esa", su nombre es Kin.

- No, no se llama Kin, se llama Kinea y me vale si tiene que esperar, tenemos que hablar- el rostro de Hermione comenzaba a enrojecer de furia.

- Bien Hermione… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron impaciente.

- ¿Por qué diablos tienes que pasar tanto tiempo con ella?- preguntó Hermione.

- Hermione ¡por Merlín! Si paso tanto tiempo con ella es porque le estoy ayudando a estudiar Adivinación e incluso me sirve a mí, cuando le explico yo también estudio- se explicó el pelirrojo.

- Ay Ronald…- Hermione escondió su rostro entre su manos- Tu no sabes nada de Adivinación todo lo que hacías y sigues haciendo es inventar tonterías, digo acaso ella es tan estúpida que no puede idear sus propias tragedias para obtener un diez.

- Mira Hermione- Ron también comenzaba a enojarse, de un tiempo para acá aquella chica de Slytherin no salía de su cabeza para nada y pues no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Hermione la ofendiera de esa manera - ahora no podemos hablar, esta demasiado alterada y yo llego tarde, así que nos vemos después en la sala común- Ron se dio la vuelta e inició su trayecto hacia la biblioteca.

- Ronald Weasley, da un paso más y lo nuestro se acaba aquí- amenazó Hermione. Ron se volteó a verla.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, bien, yo no voy a dejar de tener amigas solo por tus celos- dijo Ron comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

- ¿Mis celos¿Dejar de tener amigas?- Hermione volvió a hablar, el pelirrojo se detuvo, pero no se giró a verla- Por Merlín, a ella no la ves como una amiga! Hasta Harry lo dice, desde que te levantas estas ansioso de que acaben las clases para correr a la biblioteca a verla.

- Pues si Hermione, la verdad si, ella me encanta, es hermosa, muy inteligente… necesito verla y justo ahora voy retrasado- Hermione, no aguantó mas dio la vuelta y corrió sin rumbo alguno.

&&& FIN FLASHBACK &&&

- ¡Wow!- Ginny se quedó sin palabras ¿Su hermano, SU HERMANO le había dicho eso a Hermione Granger¿HERMIONE GRANGER¿La chica de la que había estado enamorado desde hace unos años? De verdad que eso era algo histórico- ¿Después que pasó?

- Bueno después de veinte minutos de lo acordado el llegó a la biblioteca, me dijo que lamentaba mucho la tardanza, pero que había tenido problemas con Hermione y me contó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y bueno después hicimos la tarea, cuando terminamos el me dijo que si quería dar una vuelta por el campo de quidditch y yo acepte.

- ¿Y a poco el te soltó así como así que le gustabas?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- No, me lo dijo después cuando estábamos caminando…

&&& FLASHBACK &&&

- ¿Entonces, crees que este muy enojada?- preguntó Kin observando su manos, para no mirara a Ron a la cara.

- Enojada es poco, creo que si me viera en este preciso momento contigo lo más probable sería que me convirtiera en un escreguto de cola explosiva- respondió el pelirrojo que iba pateando cuanta piedra se encontrara a su paso, mientras que Kin reía levemente- al final de la discusión, antes de que ella se fuera… bueno… lo que pasa es que a mi me agrada estar contigo… y pues… eres muy bonita…- Ron estaba rojo al máximo, sus pecas ya ni lucían-… y pensé que quizá… bueno… si es que no tienes pareja aun… que si… bueno… para el baile tu… mmm…

- ¿Tratas de decir que si quiero ser tu pareja para el baile?- le ayudó Kin a el pelirrojo que solo asintió, mirando muy interesantes sus zapatos- Claro, me encantaría- dijo la castaña con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Ron levantando rápidamente la mirada- Digo, bueno… ¿Si quieres ser mi pareja?

- Seguro Ron, si quiero- le dijo Kin que no cabía en si de felicidad, el pelirrojo solo le sonrió ampliamente antes de que comenzaran a caminar de nuevo…

&&& FIN FLASHBACK &&&

- ¡Genial! Me alegró mucho por ti, sinceramente- le dijo Ginny con una triste sonrisa- tiene que componerse, sino, soy capaz de cualquier cosa para vengarme de los malditos que le hicieron eso- Ginny apretó los puños con furia.

- Mira Ginny yo me siento igual que tu. ¿Acaso crees que no pensé vengarme después de la muerte de mamá? Claro que si Gin, pero no iba a pasar el resto de mi vida pensando la mejor manera de matarlos, iba a vivir por mi y por mi madre, estoy ahora disfrutando de mi vida justo como ella quisiera que pasara, te lo aseguro… así que tranquilízate, anda, mejor será que te duermas- la Gryffindor asintió con resignación y pena antes de recostarse en su cama. Kinea no se fue de la habitación hasta que Ginny estuviera completamente dormida, cuando salió vio que Draco aun estaba platicando con Bro.

- ¿Qué tiene, se siente aun mal?- preguntó Draco cuando vio a una adormilada Kin sentarse frente a el en uno de los negros sillones de piel.

- No, espero… ya se durmió- respondió la castaña frotándose los ojos con pereza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?- preguntó el rubio inclinándose para alcanzar una cerveza de mantequilla que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

- Quizá es solo que es demasiado linda para escuchar cosas como esas ¿o ustedes que creen?- habló alguien tras ellos.

- No molestes Parkinson- dijo Bro girándose para ver a la rubia que estaba parada tras ellos.

- Vamos es solo la verdad, no es que me caiga mal, ella me cae muy bien, pero es demasiado dulce y tanta azúcar empalaga- opinó la rubia.

- Ni siquiera le hablas bien para decir como es- Kin se paró del sillón y volvió hacia las escaleras- Cuando de verdad la conozcas te vas a sorprender- le dijo Kin tranquilamente- Hasta mañana chicos- les dijo a los tres- Y por cierto Pansy, no van a ganar los Falcons, es un hecho- dijo por último antes de bajar a su habitación.

&&&&&

- ¡Alison!- Draco sacudió ligeramente a la "pelinegra" para despertarla- Se te va a hacer tarde si no te despiertas ya.

- Draco no quiero ir- dijo Ginny cubriéndose el rostro con el edredón- No tengo ganas así que apúrate tu.

- Pero ayer quedaste con los demás en que ibas a ir- insistió el rubio que ya estaba totalmente listo- si es porque tienes sueño pues cuando lleguemos te duermes y ya

- No quiero, de verdad y no es porque me haya dormido tarde- Ginny se sentó- no tengo ganas, ve tu.

- Como digas- Draco se fue hacía su baúl.

- Hey Aly!- Kin entró en el cuarto, al igual que Draco, ella ya estaba lista- ¿Qué ocurre¿No vas a Hogsmade?- la Gryffindor negó lentamente- ¿Por qué no?

- No tengo ganas- respondió de nuevo Ginny.

Kin se acercó a ella y volteó a ver si Draco estaba poniendo su atención en otra cosa que no fueran ellas.

- Ya fui a la enfermería- le murmuró lo mas bajo posible- no me dejaron entrar, dijeron que el estaba bien, pero que hasta la tarde lo podía ver, así que no te preocupes y vamos- le sonrió Kin tratando de animarla.

- No, aquí te espero, de verdad- repitió Ginny, no se sentía con ganas de ir a divertirse mientras su hermano estaba en muy malas condiciones.

- Bien demente, como tu quieras, te traeré algo ¿chocolates esta bien?- Ginny asintió con una sonrisa y murmuro un muy bajito "Gracias"- Bueno en un rato vengo.

- Ahora vengo- Draco se salió de la habitación justo como Kin, Ginny mientras tomó las pociones necesarias para ser Alison Branstone y se volvió a recostar en su cama- Toma, creo que debes de desayunar, floja.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Aly al rubio cuando entró en la habitación con unas cuantas tostadas y un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

- De nada-le respondió el Slytherin con una sonrisa ladina.

- Lo siento, gracias. Pero tu deberías de estar dentro de uno de los carruajes hacia Hogsmade- Ginny se sentó en la cama y aceptó gustosa el desayuno que Draco le ofrecía.

- Es que… pues… no se…no me dieron ganas, además tengo algo que enseñarte, creo que te va a gustar- Ginny le sonrió ampliamente a Draco, el había preferido quedarse con ella en vez de ir a Hogsmade.

- Gracias de nuevo, ya sabes por estar aquí

- No se que te pase y pues no soy muy bueno dando palabras de ánimo, pero te recomiendo que ya te metas a bañar porque si no vamos a llegar tarde- dijo el rubio viendo su lujosísimo reloj de muñeca.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Aly ya dirigiéndose a la ducha.

- Date prisa y verás…- le respondió el rubio.

Después de media hora en la que Aly se estaba arreglando, los chicos iban caminando hacía un lugar que Ginny no tenía idea, los pasillos estaban casi desiertos a excepción de unos cuantos de primero y segundo.

- No creí que alguno de los alumnos de sétimo o sexto se fueran a quedar aquí, pero que bueno que la encuentro señorita Branstone, necesito hablar con usted- ambos se giraron para encontrarse con el guapo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Draco le dirigió una gélida mirada mientras que Ginny lo miraba curiosamente- No se preocupen es solo un minuto.

- Bien, claro…ahora vuelvo- respondió Ginny entrando a la oficina de Sirius que estaba a unos cuantos pasos- ¿El estado de Ron ha empeorado¿O como esta¿Para eso me llamabas?- preguntó algo desesperada cuando la puerta de la oficina estaba bien cerrada.

- Tranquilízate, Ginny, solo te llamé para decirte que el esta bien, Madame Pomfrey ya les ha dado un par de pociones y el lunes estarán de vuelta a sus clases.

- Fueron los mortífagos Sirius, no alumnos, mortífagos… yo no tengo idea de porque diablos no les dije y de hecho yo creí que si sabían, Bill lo dijo y… creí que iban a hacer algo al respecto, pero…- Ginny estaba hablando mas rápido de lo habitual- Lucius Malfoy estuvo aquí, pero el no los atacó, según Balmoure fueron Patt y Dewenson.

- Lo sabemos Gin, ya se están encargando de eso los aurores, ahora algo bastante importante- Sirius de pronto se tornó muy serio- Cuando vaya a haber otra reunión tienes que avisarnos, a mi si es posible y el día del entrenamiento no te debes presentar… ¿entendiste?

- Si, pero… ¿Qué van a hacer?- lo interrogó Ginny.

- Después te lo digo, mejor es que salgas ya y le digas a Malfoy una buena mentira- le dijo Sirius volviendo a su sonriente rostro.

- ¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny extrañada.

- Si, Draco Malfoy- le respondió Sirius haciendo un gesto de desesperación con las manos- el chico rubio con el que venias caminando.

- Si se quien es- respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos con fingido enojo- es solo que ya me he acostumbrado a llamarlo Draco, por eso me sonó algo raro el Malfoy- finalizó Ginny saliendo del despacho de Sirius.

- ¿Qué quería?- demandó saber el rubio.

- Nada importante, tengo que traerle un trabajo, por llegar tarde a su clase en varias ocasiones.

- Ok, ya casi llegamos, en este pasillo a la izquierda- el corredor en el que dieron vuelta era oscuro y muy frío con muchos retratos de animales grandes y feroces, Ginny juraba que en su vida había caminado por ese pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la mitad del corredor, Draco se detuvo frente a un gran cuadro donde había una esfinge. El Slytherin sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica y puso la punta de la varita sobre la nariz de la esfinge, en cuanto hizo esto el retrato se movió para dar paso a una muy grande habitación.

- ¿Qué es este lugar Draco?- preguntó la chica observando detalladamente el lugar, era realmente grande, en frente de las cuatro paredes de la habitación había un par de hileras con cómodos asientos y el centro había un enorme espació a desnivel, un poco mas bajo que los asientos.

- Ya veras, solo faltan un par de minutos, siéntate, de cualquier lugar se ve bien- dijo Draco señalando los asientos que estaban a un lado de ellos, Ginny obedeció, se sentó en una de las rojas butacas esperando ver la sorpresa de Draco, entonces, de pronto, al centro del salón apareció un holograma del juego de quidditch Chudley Cannons VS Avispas de Wimboure, en escala, obviamente, justo ahora los Cannons salían de los vestidores con su típica túnica anaranjada con la bala del cañón atravesando las dos C, los vítores se oían en toda el aula, parecía que ellos de verdad estaban en el estadio.

- Esto es genial… ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- preguntó Ginny a Draco mientras las avispas entraban al campo con sus túnicas de franjas horizontales negras y amarillas con el dibujo de una avispa en el pecho.

- Alison ¿de verdad tu te crees eso de estar vigilando en las rondas de premio anual?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa- encontré esta aula el año pasado, siempre estoy investigando que hay en los alones que están abiertos, esta es la mejor de todas- acabó de decir el rubio justo cuando el arbitro del partido daba el silbatazo que iniciaba el juego.

&&&&&&

- No se porque no vino Draco, es la última visita a Hogsmade antes de las vacaciones y prefirió quedarse- dijo Blaise.

- Bueno que mas da, regresando lo veremos- habló Theo antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.

- Debieron haber esperado a que fuera el baile y luego iban a la Mansión Malfoy para su fiesta- opinó Bro.

- Ahorita regreso, chicos- Kin se alejó de la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos y salió de las tres escobas, ninguno de ellos le respondió, todos ellos estaban muy entretenidos conversando acerca del baile de navidad.

Salió hacia el callejón varias copos de nieve estaban cayendo, y allí estaba él, la razón de porque había salido.

- Hola Harry Potter, yo se que te extraña que yo te hable porque soy una Slytherin, pero…- le dijo la castaña al percatarse que Harry la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- la interrumpió Harry cuestionándola con la mirada.

- Yo solo necesito saber si habías hablado con…- empezó Kin, pero no pudo acabar de hablar

- ¿Qué haces con el?- Theo había llegado hasta donde estaba ella y la había jalado.

- Theo tranquilízate- dijo soltándose del brazo de su hermano- Solo le iba a preguntar algo.

- No le vas a preguntar nada Kinea Nott, anda vámonos- Kin se resignó, había empezado a caminar cuando Harry la tomó por el brazo.

- Ya se quien eres- le murmuró el oji-verde para que nadie mas oyera- y si lo vi, él esta bien, de hecho dijo que quería verte.

- ¿De verdad?- le preguntó con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¡Kin, apúrate!- la llamó Bro y Harry le respondió con un asentimiento.

- Gracias Potter- le dijo Kin sinceramente y se unió a sus amigos más contenta de lo que había estado en la mañana.

&&&&&

Las dos semanas que le restaban en el colegio se pasaron volando, justo ese día iban a partir a casa de los Malfoy.

Ginny ya estaba mucho mas alegre, porque como Kin le había dicho Ron y Hermione habían regresado el lunes a sus clases, y además, los Cannons habían eliminado a las Avispas en un gran juego que Ginny pudo presenciar desde el aula en la que había estado con Draco.

- ¿En que piensas Aly?- preguntó Draco guardando lo último de su guardarropa en su baúl.

- En nada importante, es mejor que ya nos vayamos- ambos salieron de su cuarto y se despidieron de los chicos.

- Te voy a guardar una foto del baile y recuerda escribirme si pasa algo interesante- le dijo Kin dándole su abrazo de navidad adelantado a Ginny.

- ¿Algo importante?- preguntó Aly

- Si, ya sabes, con Draco- le dijo la castaña a manera de que solo ella escuchara. Ginny solo rodó los ojos y se despidió del resto.

El trayecto hacia King Cross no fue nada relevante, Ginny se había quedado dormida la mayor parte del tiempo y cuando despertó solo compraron para comer del carrito antes de llegar.

Bajaron y vieron a Wayhen parado llevaba una túnica azul marino y su largo cabello sujeto en una coleta, en cuanto Ginny vio a su hermano corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

- Te extrañé demasiado, creí que irías a verme mas seguido- le reprochó separándose de el.

- Ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo, pero igual sabes que yo también te extrañé mucho- dijo Bill tomándola por los hombros.

- Señor Branstone- Draco estrechó su mano.

- Hola Draco- lo saludó Bill- el auto esta afuera.

- ¿Nos vas dejar y te vas a ir?- preguntó ginny cuando caminaban hacia el auto.

- Si, pero ustedes van a estar bien, ya encontrarán algo con que divertirse, va a ser una buena navidad se los aseguro.

- Aly, antes que nada, quiero pedirte algo- Draco al detuvo tomándola por un brazo, Ginny asintió- ¿Aceptas… bueno… ser mi pareja para la fiesta en navidad?- Draco miraba a cualquier lado, menos a ella.

- Claro Draco Malfoy, acepto ser tu pareja- le respondió una sonriente Aly y ambos continuaron con su camino para llegar a la Mansión Malfoy

&&&&&

Había prometido actualizar antes, pero no pude (todo culpa de mi prima) lo siento de verdad, pero ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste y please, please dejen reviews! Y déjenme les cuento que me hicieron muy feliz porque ya tengo 121 reviews gracias a ustedes, gracias, gracias!

**Girl-Potter. **De verdad lamento no haber actualizado PRONTO, pero bueno ya aquí esta el capitulo, espero que te guste, mil gracias por tu review, me ha subido mucho los ánimos, gracias de nuevo y trataré de actualizar pronto.

**Danielle Potter. **gracias por tu review, espero dentro de los próximos capítulos poner mas de los Gryffindor y bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capi, lamento la tardanza.

**Ursula. **Hola Bro, bueno gracias por tu review, yo también espero que sigas leyendo y bueno también hablando, haber si no te hartas con el tonto de Itzcoalt, so, nos vemos, gracias.

**Sophie potter. **Si, por fin he actualizado, lamento la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review, ojala te guste el capitulo, esta vez trataré de actualizar rápido aunque no prometo nada.

**KaReN. **Hola Karen! Si se que eres amiga de Vicky, ella me dijo que estabas por matarme si no actualizaba así que aquí esta espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review y lamento haberte contestado hasta ahora pero mi comp. No abre mi mail, so, espero que te guste y mil gracias por tu review.

**MBlack. **Gracias por tu review, se que de nuevo tarde mucho en actualizar, pero no lo puedo evitar y bueno, espero que te haya gustado como escribí eso de que Ron y Hermione cortaban y todo el asunto, ojala y si, bueno, de nuevo mil gracias por tu review, trataré de actualizar rápido, TRATARÉ, que te vaya super!

**abin. **se que no actualicé rápido, lo siento, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tu review.

**sakupotter. **Hola! Gracias por tu review, y si me tardo solo un poquito, pero bueno, ya aquí el capitulo, espero que te haya gustadoy a Blaise solo le gusta Ginny, si bueno espero actualizar prontito, gracias por tu review, de nuevo.

**Sthefany Weasley. **Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capi y trataré de actualizar rápido, bueno que te vaya super!

**Princess witch. **Ay! Hiciste que me pusiera roja, muchas gracias por tu review y mil gracias mas por haberte aventando leyendo mi fic todo el día y lamento mucho que me haya tardado años pero mi prima estuvo en mi casa todas las vacaciones y acaparaba mi tiempo, pero aquí esta ya el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, gracias de nuevo!

**Paula GM. **No tengo idea de donde salio esta idea, pero mil gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y playera pues es ropa, no se de donde eres pero es como blusa y chamarra en una sudadera, bueno, no se muy bien como explicarme y no se si me entendiste, bueno, el caso es que es ropa. Bueno de nuevo gracias por tu review, trataré de actualizar rápido.

**Karkinos.** Hola lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre lo que dijiste de Bill y Tonks ya tengo planeado algo con ellos, mil gracias por tu review!

**Adriana.** Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí esta el capi espero te haya gustado, trataré de actualizar pronto.

**Eri mond licht.** Hola! Me tardé mucho en actualizar, una disculpa, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**KaryMalfoyBlack.** Espero que te guste el capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review, que te vaya super!

**MARIA DUFF.** Me ha enkantado tu review, mil gracias, y bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, trataré de actualizar pronto, de nuevo mil gracias por el review!

**Darame. **Gracias, de verdad mil gracias por tu review, me ha animado bastante y no se Hermione no me cae mal, pero pues en mi fic ron esta con Kin y los Slytherin, bueno, no me pareció que simpre fueran tan fríos, tenían que ser mas relajientos o algo así, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo, gracias de nuvo por tu review!

**marisa. **gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lara-Lm. **Hola! Mmm si años en actualizar ya lo se y lo siento, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por tu review.

**MoNi WeAsLeY. **Mil gracias por tu review! Ha sido el número 100, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, gracias de nuevo!

Bueno gracias de nuevo, este capitulo esta dedicado a mi primi Vicky!


	11. Chapter 11

Ya saben, todos los personajes son de JK Rowling y no mios, es capitulo va dedicado a mi primi **Lyne** por su birthday ¡felicidades!

**CAPITULO 11**

Se aventó sobre la cómoda y enorme cama, acababan de llegar a la mansión Malfoy y esa era su habitación, era, bellísima y enorme, posiblemente mas que la suya y las de sus hermanos juntas, su cama era grandísima y tenía un lindo edredón rosa y sus sábanas eran de seda, blancas y con unos cuantos detalles en rosa, a la derecha, a desnivel hacia abajo estaba una chimenea, con un sillón blanco al frente, y alrededor de esto había enormes estanterías con toda clase de libros, incluso muggles, cosa que le sorprendió; a la derecha igual a desnivel, pero hacia arriba estaba una puerta, Ginny se paró y entró por ella era un cuarto redondo, donde estaba su closet, en distintos tonos de rosa y hacia la derecha había una puerta mas, ahí estaba el baño, uno muy bonito, con una monumental bañera, y todas las toallas y batas, absolutamente todas tenían bordadas las iniciales **A.B. **Volvió hacia el cuarto circular y abrió una de las puertas, había vestidos de noche, todos muy bonitos y de todos los colores, en la siguiente había abrigos y gabardinas, en la siguiente pañoletas, faldas, pantalones, vestidos, demasiado hermosos y lo mejor, todos para ella.

- Espero que te gusten yo fui la que escogió todo lo que te iban a comprar- se giró para ver a la chica que le estaba hablando y le sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió de nuevo ella.

- hola- se acercó a la morena y la abrazó- ¿Cómo han estado todos? Ya sabes mi familia

- Bien, bueno, la semana pasada le tendieron a Charlie y a George una emboscada, pero ambos escaparon sin un solo rasguño, creo que les avisamos un poco tarde, pero escaparon- dijo Tonks tomando un vestido color vino, largo, con un amplio escote redondo por la espalda y uno también por el frente, se sujetaba por detrás del cuello y con una bellísima caída de la cintura hacia abajo, en el frente tenía una larga abertura desde las rodillas hasta el final del vestido y tenía algunos detalles en plateado- ¿Qué te parece?

- Es hermoso- dijo Ginny mientras Tonks le medía el vestido.

- Me agradó bastante para la fiesta de navidad ¿tu que dices?- le preguntó regresándolo a su lugar.

- Es muy bonito, esta perfecto para la fiesta- le respondió Ginny sonriente. Ese vestido estaba bastante bien, la haría lucir muy bonita y Draco la notaría, bueno, no era que le importara mucho, Draco, el era su ami… su misión, era algo que no debía importarle- ¿Por cierto Bill sigue abajo?- preguntó para evitar pensar estupideces.

- Ah… no- respondió Tonks con evidente molestia

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Ginny algo preocupada- ¿Por qué no está aquí¿A dónde fue?

- Fue a Grimmauld Place porque su noviecita Fleur "solo quegría vegrlo"- dijo Tonks esto último imitando a la rubia.

- Oh y ella no te cae bien- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, porque o era su imaginación o Tonks estaba celosa de Fleur.

- No me cae bien, pero tampoco me cae mal… no me importa lo que pase con su vida- dijo Tonks orgullosamente mientras regresaba al cuarto y se sentaba sobre la cama.

- No te creo, te cae mal porque es novia de Bill- dijo Ginny parándose frente a Tonks- ¿O miento?

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Tonks fingiendo sorpresa- a mi no me afecta para nada que Bill este con la flema.

- Pues tu actitud demuestra lo contrario- Ginny se sentó a un lado de ella.

- Esta situación es demasiado para mi…- dijo finalmente "Morgan" después de varios minutos de silencio.

- Para mi también lo es, a mi me encantaría poder estar ahora con mi familia o poder hablar con mis amigas pero soy Alison y …

- no hablo de eso- la interrumpió Tonks mientras se paraba de la cama, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando- ¿Cómo puedo YO con alguien como Fleur?

- Ay no Ny, en primera no llores- ginny regresó a Tonks a la cama- en segunda mi hermano es un gran idiota si no se dado cuenta de lo increíble que eres y en tercera la que debería estar así es la flema tu eres mil veces mejor que ella, vamos Ny…- trató de animarla.

- Es que no entiendes, tu no has visto lo idiota que se pone cuando esta con ella, no le quita la vista de encima y a mi solo me quiere como su amiga… si esta ella presente no me hace caso- una lágrima se escapó de los ojos miel de la chica- odio esta situación, yo lo quiero demasiado y el no se da cuenta- limpió rápidamente con la palma de su mano la lágrima- Y como tu eres mi amiga creo que debería contarte algo que es muy importante…

-Señorita Branstone- tocaron la puerta y se asomó por la puerta una chica de cabello castaño sujeto en un moño, Morgan dejó de hablar- Es hora de la cena, señora Branstone, su esposo ya esta aquí- tonks retomó la compostura y asintió fríamente

- Gracias Deyna- dijo a la mucama antes de que se retirara-creo que debemos bajar- Tonks parecía completamente recompuesta.

- Y yo creo que eres una excelente actriz- dijo Ginny mientras seguía a "su madre" escaleras bajo- Wow hasta me das miedo.

- Morgan, que bueno que ya has llegado, te estaba buscando, Wayhen ya esta en el comedor- Narcisa que, al parecer venía caminando de la biblioteca se acercó a ellas cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera- Supongo que tu eres Alison.

- Supone bien- Ginny se quedó asombrada, ahora que la veía de cerca entendía porque Draco era tan… tenía que aceparlo, atractivo; Narcisa Malfoy era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, su pálida piel no tenía imperfección alguna, su cabello era rubio, largo hasta los hombros y un poco ondulado, sus ojos eras grises, como los de Draco, solo que a diferencia de su hijo su mirada era cálida y su deslumbrante sonrisa dejaba al descubierto una perfecta dentadura blanca, lucía como una de esas muñecas de porcelana que Ginny siempre había querido cuando era pequeña.

- Es un placer conocerte, Draco me había dicho que eras una chica linda, pero eres verdaderamente bella Alison, definitivamente la chica que quiero para mi hijo- Narcissa le dio un abrazo de bienvenida a tiempo que Ginny se tornaba tan roja que Tonks lo notó y no pudo evitar reír de la pelirroja.

- ¿Entonces ya esta la cena Narcissa?- preguntó Tonks

- Si, si, pasemos de una vez al comedor, solo iré por Draco, esta en la biblioteca- les dijo la rubia.

- ¿Acaso no esta Deyna?- preguntó Tonks- ¿Por qué vas tu?

- Esta por servir la cena, ya sabes con el resto de las mucamas preparando la fiesta, viendo detalles y todo eso pues Deyna es la única que nos atiende- informó Narcissa.

- Yo voy- se ofreció Ginny- ¿La biblioteca es esa puerta del fondo verdad?- preguntó la chica señalando una enorme puerta de madera que tenía grabados un par de dragones.

- Así es Alison, gracias y ya los esperamos, no tarden- Ginny asintió con una diminuta sonrisa y caminó hacía la biblioteca.

Entró por las enormes puertas de roble, la habitación era hermosa, era una enorme biblioteca, muy sobria, de paredes blancas y muebles negros, los repletos estantes llegaban hasta el elevado techo; Ginny estaba segura de que en ese lugar no había espacio para un libro más.

Por fin sacó su mirada de las estanterías y vio una rubia cabellera que se asomaba en el respaldo de uno de los negros sillones.

- Hola extraño- Ginny se paró a un lado de Draco, que estaba muy entretenido leyendo un libro de gruesa pasta negra y hojas amarillas debido a lo antiguo.

- ¿Cuánto tiene que estas aquí?- preguntó Draco girando su vista hacia ella.

-Acabo de entrar- le respondió Aly- ¿No piensas ir a cenar?

- Supongo que si- Draco se puso de pie y con un toque de su varita sobre el libro este desapareció de sus manos- ¿Dónde has estado? Me moría de aburrimiento- preguntó el Slytherin mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

- Ay me fui de paseo a Londres, después fui a París de compras y por último fui a conocer Central Park.

- mira Branstone no empieces- le dijo Draco mirándola entrecerrando los ojos- porque después vienes a pedir tregua.

- Bien, pues estaba acomodando mis cosas- respondió- y no me llames Branstone, empieza a sonar extraño viniendo de ti, después de todo ya somos amigos y hace mucho no me llamabas así.

- Ay por Merlín, no vayas a empezar de cursi porque no te va, no a ti eres demasiado agresiva.

- Yo no soy agresiva- le respondió Ginny molesta, subiendo un poco su tono de voz a tiempo que Draco la miraba con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada- Te odio.

Draco amplió su sonrisa al escuchar a Aly decir esto, entraron al comedor, juntos, a través de las majestuosas puertas.

- Vaya, pero si esto es una foto digna de postal- dijo Narcissa al ver entrar a los chicos, Ginny inmediatamente se sonrojó y Draco solo desvió la mirada hacía los grandes ventanales.

- Siéntense Draco, Alison- dijo Lucius señalando las dos sillas que restaban en la mesa, en las esquinas estaban sentados Lucius y Wayhen y frente a Draco y Ginny, Narcissa y Morgan.

- Nosotros vamos a salir esta misma noche, pero volvemos para el baile la próxima semana- habló Bill a tiempo que servían a Draco y Ginny la entrada.

Ginny se quedó mirando un momento a sus padres, al parecer había tensión entre ellos, se notaba por las fulminantes miradas que tonks lanzaba a Bill y él, bueno, el simplemente no miraba a su "esposa", parecía no darse cuenta de la molestia de ésta; repentinamente Tonks llevó su mano a su boca, al parecer tenía nauseas.

- ¿Cariño, estas bien?- Bill apretó la mano de tonks esperando respuesta, pero ella le volvió a dirigir una fría mirada, antes de intentar pararse.

- Si- respondió cortante

- Morgan mantente sentada, te ves pálida- la autoritaria voz de Lucius se dejó escuchar, que al igual que el resto de los presentes se había puesto de pie.

- Mamá- Ginny se acercó a ella- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Estoy bien- dijo Tonks que sentía su cabeza girar, de pronto todo se vio negro y lo último que logró distinguir fue a Bill sujetándola para evitar la caída.

&&&&&&

La pelinegra estaba sentada un sillón de la amplia sala su mirada estaba perdida en los grandes ventanales, afuera comenzaba a llover, Narcissa había logrado que un medimago fuera a ver a Tonks, ella tenía su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de Draco, que no había dicho nada de lo ocurrido había hecho una silenciosa compañía a Aly, no había nadie mas allí, lo único que se escuchaba eran los dedos de el Slytherin que tamborileaban sobre el brazo del sillón.

- Ella está bien…- le dijo Draco tratando de animarla después de que Alison dio un suspiro-…supongo- Ginny levantó el rostro para sonreírle dulcemente a manera de agradecimiento y después se acurrucó de nuevo en el hombro de su acompañante.

- Señorita Alison, ya puede ir a ver a su madre- Deyna entró en la sala y Ginny inmediatamente se puso en pie y jaló de la mano de Draco para que la acompañara. El rubio subió las escaleras con ella hasta el segundo piso donde estaba la recamara de los Branstone.

- Creo que es mejor que seas tu la que vayas, yo la veré después.

- De acuerdo, gracias- respondió ella soltando su mano.

Ginny caminó hasta la habitación estaba a punto de abrir cuando oyó una fuerte discusión que venía del interior del cuarto:

- ¿Embarazada!- Bill alzó la voz mas de lo que hubiera pensado- Nymphadora se supone que estamos en una misión muy importante, no puede pasar esto.

- Si pues creo que aquí la única que le da importancia soy yo, porque cuando la francesita esa te llama sales corriendo a donde ella este, no importando la situación en la que estemos- Tonks gritó tan o mas fuerte que Bill.

- bueno al menos yo te tengo confianza, yo no te escondo nada, eres mi amiga y sabes todo de mi y tu no fuiste capaz de decirme que estabas saliendo con alguien o es que solo te revolcaste con ese idiota una noche y ya- Bill estaba molesto, Tonks era su mejor amiga y él… se sentía extraño con el simple hecho de pensar que ella había estado con otro… no, ella solo era su amiga, no tenía porque importarle, pero no podía evitar que la rabia lo invadiera.

Un golpe sordo se dejó escuchar.

- El único idiota con el que me he revolcado desde que empezamos a trabajar en esta misión has sido tu Bill Weasley- la voz de Tonks sonaba ahogada, eso hacía suponer a Ginny que estaba llorando.

Un incomodo silencio se apoderó de la sala, Ginny aprovechó esa oportunidad y entró. Y, en efecto, como ella pensaba, Tonks estaba llorando pero en su rostro mantenía una mirada orgullosa, estaba sentada en una cama y Bill estaba sentado en un sillón frente a ella, tenía la mirada perdida y apretaba su mandíbula continuamente quizá en señal de molestia, la ahora pelinegra se quedó de pie frente a Tonks y le sonrió.

- Hola Ny- cuando dijo esto Bill se paró del sillón y sin siquiera mirarlas salió de la habitación, en cuanto el mayor de los Weasley salió Tonks llevó sus manos a su rostro y lloró hasta que no le quedaron lágrimas- ¿Quieres hablar de esto?- preguntó después de aproximadamente media hora, estaba recostada junto a su amiga.

- ¿Escuchaste toda la discusión?- preguntó Tonks a tiempo que sujetaba su cabello en una alta coleta.

- Creo que escuché lo suficiente- respondió Ginny- Y no entiendo, si ustedes son amigos como...

- ¿Cómo acabé embarazada de él?- la interrumpió Morgan, una triste sonrisa se dibujó e su rostro

- Si, digo es extraño… ¿Qué hay de Fleur?- Ginny de verdad estaba desconcertada.

- No pasó porque quisiéramos Ginny, él no estuvo conmigo porque me quisiera… fuimos a una fiesta, bebimos mucho, demasiado y acabamos juntos, no recuerdo nada muy bien, estaba ebria, pero desperté en su cama, abrazada a él- nuevas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de la chica al recordar esa mañana en que había despertado entre los fornidos brazos del pelirrojo, pudiendo ver todas sus pecas de cerca al igual que respirar su exquisito aroma.

- No deberías sentirte así, él te quiere, ahora solo esta impactado por la noticia…

- Alison- tocaron la puerta y por ella entró Narcissa- linda Draco me ha preguntado por ti, quería verte.

- Ve Aly, yo estoy bien- Tonks intentó sonreírle pero solo logró formar una mueca desanimada.

Ginny obedeció a la chica y salió justo cuando Narcissa abrazaba a Tonks y esta comenzaba de nuevo a llorar, le pareció algo extraño ver que narcissa Malfoy hiciera eso, pero no le tomó importancia; salió de ahí y comenzó a bajar las escaleras y sentado al pie de estas estaba Bill.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Ginny se dejó caer a su lado y buscó con la mirada que no hubiera nadie mas que ellos en el lugar.

- ¿De que hablas?- le respondió él con otra pregunta- No te entiendo.

- Por Merlín Bill, no te hagas el desentendido- le dijo Ginny moviendo las manos en signo de desesperación.

- Ginny, estoy por casarme- Bill se paró frente a ella- ¿Qué quieres que haga¿Que cancele todo solo por ella¿Solo por una noche que fue un error?

- No puedo creerlo Bill- Ginny estaba furiosa con su hermano ella también se puso en pie- ¿Cómo es posible que pienses de esa forma?

- Ginny tu deberías apoyarme

- Mira Bill, eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho, pero eso no evita que vea lo patán que eres, es increíble que digas eso, si ella es tu mejor amiga, casi tu hermana, es imposible entender que quieras mas a la flema esa que a Tonks no entiendo como le puedes dar al espalda en un momento tan difícil.

- Precisamente por eso Ginevra, ella es como mi hermana y solo eso, lo que pasó esa noche fue un error…- la puerta de la estancia se abrió y por ella entró Draco, los hermanos Weasley giraron rápidamente la cabeza para verlo entrar, Bill dejó de hablar.

- No te conozco- fue lo último que dijo Ginny antes de caminar hacia Draco y sacarlo de la sala

Ginny empezaba a llorar, de coraje e impotencia, era simplemente inverosímil la actitud que su hermano estaba tomando, era todo un idiota, ella podría jurar que Tonks daría todo para que Bill fuera feliz y cuando ella lo necesitaba el muy tarado se ponía en el plan mas pesado posible..

Draco no sabía como reaccionar, le incomodaba esa situación, ella estaba llorando, se notaba molesta, se acercó a la pelinegra y la abrazó; la guió hasta la sala contigua, era un enorme salón, seguramente era donde se celebraban las fiestas y en una esquina había un elegantísimo piano blanco, la sentó sobre el banquillo de este sin despegarse de ella.

- ¿Quieres decirme que te pasa?- preguntó Draco que mientras la abrazaba con una mano con la otra tocaba el inicio de Elisa en el piano.

- No- Ginny negó con la cabeza, si algo agradecía ahora era tener la compañía de Draco.

- Vamos, dar una vuelta te hará bien- Draco la guío hasta puerta que daba a los jardines de la mansión.

- Wow! Esto es maravilloso- dijo Ginny había una enorme porción de terreno repleto de flores, de todos los coles y formas posibles, Ginny sonrió y se acercó a cortar algunas flores, en su mayoría rosas amarillas, sus flores preferidas.

- ¿Por qué tomas tantas de esas flores amarillas?- preguntó Draco arrugando la nariz, Ginny rió de su gesto

- Porque son las que me gustan, son rosas.

- Oh son rosas amarillas, dicen que son de desprecio, me lo hubieras dicho antes y ten por seguro que ya tendrías miles, no solo mías, a las chicas de séptimo no les caes bien y supongo tampoco a los Gryffindor, imagínate, mínimo te llegaban unas cian diarias- dijo el slytherin que estaba parado a una distancia prudente del rosal.

- Ja ja ja, eres tan gracioso- rió Ginny sarcástica- anda, ya hay que entrar, parece que va a llover de nuevo.

- Ay no puede ser, mis zapatos nuevos- Draco levantó su pie.

- ¿Que tienen?- Alison que ya había empezado a caminar de regreso a casa volvió.

- Se han llenado de lodo- dijo él en un evidente tono de repugnancia.

- Draco, tan solo es tierra con agua, nada les pasa- le dijo ella rodando los ojos- Mira, los limpian y quedan como nuevos, yo conoz... ¡Draco Malfoy!- gritó Ginny, el rubio había tomado con su dedo índice lodo del suelo y había llenado a Ginny en la mejilla.

- Alison, nada pasa, solo es tierra con agua, te lavas y quedas como nueva- se burló Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

Ginny dejó caer las flores que tenía en las manos y tomó un puño de lodo que aventó a Draco, le dio justo en el pecho, en su impecable camisa blanca.

- Branstone!- Ginny rió satisfecha a tiempo que Draco le lanzaba un nuevo proyectil, claro la chica no se dejó e imitó al rubio, al poco tiempo empezó a llover y ellos tuvieron que volver- Deberías ver tu rostro- ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, reían tanto que les costaba hablar.

- No, tu deberías ver tu cabello, y tu ropa- Ginny se sujetaba el estomago a causa del dolor que producía su propia risa.

- ¿Pero que les ha pasado?- Narcissa, Morgan, Wayhen y Lucius habían aparecido en la sala, la rubia lucía un poco molesta- ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

- Bueno…- ambos pararon de reír, ginny trataba de explicarse- lo que pasa es que…- Tonks empezó a reír.

- Ya tenemos que irnos, espero que cuando volvamos tengan una buena explicación de esto- Lucius se acercó a Draco y tomó un rubio mechón sucio debido al lodo.

- Seguro padre- respondió Draco tratando no reír.

- Ay Draco, por Merlín! Te voy a extrañar- Narcissa le sonrió- te abrazaría pero creo que no me conviene.

- ¿Cómo es que te vas¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Ginny se acercó a Tonks.

- Ya, no te preocupes- ella se acercó mas a Ginny- Trataremos de arreglarlo- le susurró.

- Tenemos que hablar-Bill se acercó a ella- pero será después, cuídate y diviértete, se ve que sabes como. Te escribiremos- Ginny solo asintió aun seguía enojada con su hermano.

Los adultos abandonaron la mansión por medio de la red flu, Ginny y Draco se quedaron en la sala, de pie para evitar ensuciar.

- ¿Sigues molesta con tu padre?- preguntó Draco desabotonando su camisa.

- Algo, el bueno, se ha comportado un poco extraño…

- ¿Es acaso porque es un mortífago?- preguntó de nuevo Draco.

- No se como es posible que haya gente así- Ginny se quedó pensando unos minutos- ¿Draco, tu de verdad quieres ser un mortífago?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Draco se vio incómodo.

- No quieres- dedujo Ginny- ¿entonces porque lo haces?

- No lo entenderías

- Si me lo explicas, claro que lo entiendo- Ella se acercó a el buscando su mirada.

- no es algo que debas saber- el retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

- ¿Es tu padre cierto?

- No entiendes, así que no hables- Draco sonaba algo molesto.

- No deberías dejarte manipular Draco- Ginny por alguna razón estaba molesta, el pensar en el slytherin como un mortífago no le agradaba mucho.

- Ya te lo dije, tú no lo entiendes, si hago esto es por mí bien y el de mi familia, mi padre estuvo a punto de ser encarcelado y si yo me niego a hacer esto lo más posible es que maten a mi familia, a mis amigos, que te maten a ti…- Draco había gritado.

- No es tu deber, si tus padres se metieron en esto, que sean ellos los que salgan, tú no tienes que pagar por lo que ellos han hecho, son sus errores, no los tuyos- Ginny al igual que Draco había gritado.

- Para ti todo es muy fácil, no tienes que preocuparte por eso y si no te gustan los mortifagos nadie te esta obligando a que estés conmigo, porque lo quieras o no soy un mortífago y nada va a evitarlo- Draco salió del salón hacía la biblioteca y Ginny subió a su habitación a tomar una merecida ducha, que le pasaba a él, de buenas a primeras se molestaba con ella por algo que era cierto, hiriente pero cierto, se dejaba manipular por su padre, estaba segura.

Estaba ya con la pijama puesta, estaba cepillando su cabello, eran las doce, tenía que tomar las pociones y después escribiría a sus padres y hermanos. Tocaron a la puerta y Ginny corrió al baño para volver a ser Alison Branstone.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó abriendo la puerta.

- Yo…vengo a decirte que… bueno- Draco estaba parando en la puerta- no me hagas pedírtelo, pero se que me altere un poco hace un rato y no debí gritarte…

- No, te entiendo, de verdad, no hay problema- Ginny le sonrió y lo abrazó, no podía negarse a disculparlo, vamos, era Draco Malfoy "pidiendo" una disculpa, todo bañado en lodo y con la camisa abierta dejando ver sus perfectos pectorales.

- Entonces acepta esto- Draco le tendió una rosa amarilla a Ginny.

- Gracias- Ginny lo volvió a abrazar sin importarle lo sucio que el estuviera.

- Y créeme, no es de desprecio…

&&&&&

Hola! Ya lo sé, quieren matarme por no actualizar pronto, pero de pronto surgieron demasiadas cosas, espero que les guste el capitulo y Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todas, espero que no dejen de leer porque me tardo mucho en actualizar igual espero que dejen muchos reviews, como regalo ok, bueno ya lo había dicho, pero lo repito este capítulo esta dedicado a mi primi Lyne, le debía este chap desde su cumple pero por fin aquí esta. Bueno quise poner un poco de B/T porque me gusta esa pareja, espero a ustedes también

Contestaciones a los reviews:

**Uthena-Puchiko-nyu**: Hola! Mil gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y lo Harry, bueno, es posible que pase, posible, pero mucho después. Gracias de nuevo y siento la demora, un beso.

**Lynette P. Broderick: **Hola super lok bueno, así o mas molesta, pero por fin aquí esta el capítulo dedikdo completamente a ti, así que haber cuando subes tu fic kriño que te ves lenta, un super Kiss, me saludas a Julio y al tromp… bueno cierto tarado, ya sabes quien, pide a la señora I que venga pronto, si no imagina hasta cuando actualizo! Tque quiero mil okis? Ojala te vea pronto besos!

**Alyssa Largerfiel M: **Hola linda! Ya me contaron que el día de la posada te viste así o mas obv sabes de que hablo verdad, pero bueno, pasando a lo very important, mil gracias por tu review y estoy esperando que subas tu historia para leerla completa si? Que ya sabes esta SOBERBIA, pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, que te vaya super bien! Ah se me olvidaba, no escribas de nuevo ese nombre maligno en tu review porque no lo voy a saludar okis? Bueno bessoss

**Broderick: **Hola Bro, como ves el capitulo? Ya se que me has de odiar pero al fin actualicé, espero verte pronto ok? Y también que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes, trataré de actualizar pronto okis, saludos!

**Jane Malfoy-028**Ya lo se, años, bueno creo que un mes o un poco mas no? Pero bueno por fin esta el capítulo, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo, claro sería de lo mejor que dejaras un super review, gracias por el que ya me has dejado y trataré de actualizar pronto okis bessoss!

**Darame**Bueno antes que nada, gracias por tu review, me encanta que te guste mi fic y espero que no intentes matarme porque me tarde años en actualizar, pero bueno, por fin esta aquí, así que espero que te guste, felicidades y un abrazote.

**KaReN: **gracias por tu review, de verdad lamento la demora y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, trataré de no actualizar muy tarde y felicidades, bessosss

**Paula GM**Hola gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo, muchas felicidades, que te vaya super en este año, bessoss.

**Karen: **tarde demasiado en actualizar, lo siento, pero ya sabes surgen cosas que pues te distraen, el caso es que ya esta el cap y espero que te guste y que dejes un review, felicidades, bessoss

**lara-lm**: hola! Se que de nuevo tarde eternidades, pero ya esta el capitulo, espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo mi fic, bueno tratare, pero solo trataré de actualizar mas pronto, al fin y al cabo tengo vacaciones hasta el 30 de enero, saludos y felicidades.

**dulce: **hola! Hay muchas gracias por tu review, ojala te guste el capitulo y muchísimas felicidades, espero que te la pases super este año nuevo y pidamos porque actualice pronto y me visite la señora I, bessoss.

**Minakuna Tachimoto**hay mil gracias por tu review, de verdad, hay me hiciste muy feliz con tu review, espero que igual te pase a ti con el capi que sentí un poco flojo en D/G pero bueno, ojala te guste y disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero bueno felicidades y un besso.

**Abin: **Hola! Te agradezco el review y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, lamento la demora y muchas felicidades trataré actualizar pronto felicidades, un abrazo

**klass2008: **Hola gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el capítulo, muchas felicidades, que te vaya super en este año, bessoss.

**margara**tarde demasiado en actualizar, lo siento, pero ya sabes surgen cosas que pues te distraen, el caso es que ya esta el cap y espero que te guste y que dejes un review, felicidades, bessoss

**Girl-Potter: **muchísimas gracias por tu review, yo espero que este capitulo te hay gustado mas que el anterior, bueno ya están en la mansión ahora a ver que pasa, saludos que te la pases super y de nuevo gracias.

**Ginevra-Malfoy17**Hola! Antes que nada felicidades y bueno, mil gracias por tu review, es el mas largo y alentador de todos, de verdad gracias y ahora, bueno me tardé mucho en actualizar, pero espero que te guste el capitulo y gracias de nuevo porque me super encantan tus reviews y lo de Ron, el flash back es como pasó no como Ron se lo contó, pero me pareció bueno ponerlo así y Nott, bueno el ya tiene a una chica si pero no te lo voy a decir aun, así que te quedaras con la mega duda y mañana a primera hora me daré una vuelta por tus fics, porque ahora ya son las doce y media y ya es tarde, así que de nuevo mil gracias, espero que te guste el chap y muchas felicidades, bessoss

**SaraMeliss**que bueno que me has presionado para actualizar sino imagínate, pero bueno gracias por tu review, espero que nos encontremos pronto, saludos de mi bebé Ariel y felicidades un abrazote!


	12. CAPITULO 12

los personajes de este fic son todos propiedad de JK rowling

"**Misión de amor" **

**Capitulo 12**

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando entró al comedor aun en pijama, debajo de sus adormilados ojos azules se percibían unas enormes ojeras producidas por la falta de sueño y su negro y enrulado cabello estaba todo alborotado.

- Buenos días- se sentó a un lado de Draco que removía con aire ausente una cuchara en su café, las tostadas frente a el estaban aun intactas; al igual que Ginny el continuaba con su pijama verde, pero el lucía mucho mejor que ella

- ¿Cómo has dormido?- preguntó el rubio dejando a un lado la cuchara para dar un sorbo a su café.

- Ese es el problema- respondió ella haciéndose a un lado mientras Deyna le servía su desayuno- No he dormido.

Draco rio a tiempo que servía un par de tostadas en su plato.

- Oye, de verdad que no es gracioso- Ginny empujó levemente a Draco- el cuarto es muy lindo y todo, pero es muy grande, igual la casa y estamos nosotros dos solos, y después estaba lloviendo horrible, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche- el rubio continuó riendo y ginny solo rodó los ojos y empezó su desayuno.

- Me voy a dar una ducha- después de un rato Draco se paró de la mesa y se estiro cual largo era- desayuna bien- le dijo besando su mejilla para caminar hacia la puerta del lugar. Ginny se sonrojó inmediatamente y sintió los bellitos de su espalda erizarse con el contacto del rubio.

- Draco- lo llamó antes de que este saliera- ¿Qué vamos a hacer el día de hoy?

- Termina tu desayuno, arréglate y luego veremos, porque estar aquí es muy aburrido- Draco se fue y dejó a una Ginny muy, muy sonriente.

- ¿Va a querer mas jugo o café señorita Branstone?- Deyna se acercó a ella.

- No- dijo dándole una mordida a su tostada- ya terminé, estuvo delicioso, gracias- dijo finalmente subiendo a su habitación.

&&&&&

A eso de las doce (después de haber tomado todas sus pócimas, ya saben) Ginny estaba poniendo el último broche en su cabello cuando Draco llamó a la puerta.

- Puedes pasar, ya estoy casi lista- gritó Ginny desde su armario, estaba parada frete a un espejo de cuerpo completo, cuidando cualquier detallito de su aspecto.

- Así te ves hermosa, ya no hay nada mas que hacer- el rubio estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta en una posición muy sexy y volvió a lograr que Ginny se sonrojara.

- Gracias- contestó ella con una diminuta sonrisa- solo tomo mi suéter.

- lleva una gabardina, esta helando afuera- Aly asintió y buscó en su guardarropas hasta encontrar un abrigo acorde con lo que ella llevaba puesto.

- ¿Y a donde vamos?- preguntó Ginny cuando ya estaban saliendo de la Mansión Malfoy en un lujoso automóvil negro.

- Al Londres muggle, vamos a ver una película- dijo Draco que venía mirando muy atento el camino

- ¿Este auto es tuyo?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny.

- Me lo regaló mi mamá el año pasado, pero ya sabes, hasta que cumplí los diecisiete lo pude manejar.

- ¿Y que es lo que vamos a hacer¿A ver que?

- Vamos al cine, a ver una película, que es cuando se proyectan imágenes en una enorme pantalla ok?- trataba de explicar Draco, su rostro tenía un gesto de infinita concentración- Es muggle

- Ohh suena bastante bien- fue lo último que dijo Ginny, no quería distraer a Draco, parecía no ser un experto en eso de manejar, mejor era dejarlo concentrarse.

Llegaron al gran edificio y Ginny decidió que película verían y en unos minutos mas entraron a la sala y la película comenzó…

&&&&&&&

Regresaron a la mansión, estaba de mas decir lo fabuloso que Ginny se la había esa tarde, habían visto una película llamada "Moulin Rouge"(N/A: no les enknta esa película? Adoro a Ewan) después fueron por un helado y, por último y gracias a la insistencia de Ginny fueron a visitar el Hyde Park y montaron a caballo en el Rotten Row para después tomar una merecida comida en la Orangeri.

- Es la… ¿Película dijiste?- preguntó Ginny arrugando la nariz, el rubio asintió- …mas maravillosa que he visto en mi vida.

- Es la únik que has visto- Draco abrió la puerta principal de la mansión para que entraran- Y hasta lloraste, no lo puedo creer.

- Es que entiende, se murió, cuando por fin estaban juntos se murió- Ginny le hablaba a Draco como "si no entendiera la gravedad de la situación"

- Pero desde el inicio de la película sabías que moría- el slytherin se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir las eskleras- voy arriba…

- Gracias- le dijo Ginny, y el se giró para mirarla, con esa belleza familiar de siempre, parecía como si la conociera desde hace tiempo… tenía que hacerlo, bajó hasta ella y se acercó demasiado, tanto que podía contar sus peks. Ginny inmediatamente se puso roja y sintió sus piernas temblar, sentía el aliento del rubio sobre su mejilla y su estomago se comprimió de una manera asombrosa.

- No hay porque- de pronto se separó, ella le gustaba, si ya lo aceptaba, pero no podía decírselo, no, pero Ginny reaccionó y no pudo soportar la idea de que el se hubiera alejado de ella así de simple.

- Draco…- lo tomó del brazo, se acercó a él, lo necesitaba desde hace tiempo-… yo…- el rubio no la dejó terminar, no pudo contenerse, la tomó por la cintura ya la beso con ternura, ella le correspondió de igual forma, no era como la primera vez que lo había besado, no, no había nada de pasional en ese beso, era todo ternura, si, sentía derretirse a cada segundo, y su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, de pronto… todo lo bonito del momento se esfumó, recordó su misión, recordó con dolor que ella era Ginny y no Alison Branstone, pensó que Draco se enteraría y la odiaría, y por un momento tuvo miedo y deseó que el Slytherin jamás se enterara de que ella no era lo que el creía tuvo miedo de perderlo… se separó de el lentamente, el rubio le sonrió ladinamente…

- Esa es una excelente manera de dar las gracias- Draco hablaba entrecortadamente- ¿Quieres salir de nuevo?

Ginny le sonrió y decidió olvidarse de que algún día Draco se enteraría y prefirió disfrutar de el lo mas que pudiera, así que se acercó a el y de nuevo se fundieron en un beso…

&&&&

Ese acercamiento hizo su estancia en la mansión Malfoy aun mas placentera, no sabía exactamente que era lo que tenía con Draco, porque aun no le había pedido que fuera su novia y sabiendo como era él sabía que no era muy posible escuchar esa pregunta pronto, así que no le tomaba mucha importancia…

La semana pasó bastante movida, todos los días habían salido a diferentes lugares y no llegaban hasta entrada la noche, pero ese día era domingo y ya estaban muy desvelados para seguir de fiesta, así que lo único que hicieron fue ir de compras, Draco debía comprar un smokin para la fiesta, a fin de cuentas se había llevado cinco gracias a Ginny, porque si por el hubiera sido se hubiera llevado el primer traje negro que encontrará pero la "pelinegra" se había empeñado en que se los probara y se decidiera por uno, pero fue Ginny la que terminó "decidiendo" y es "decidiendo" porque en realidad no escogió uno, sino cinco, y ella igual se había comprado un par de vestidos aprovechando el dinero que le habían enviado Tonks y Bill, por cierto no sabía mucho de que había pasado con ellos pero luego les escribía.

- Voy a tomar un largo baño- Ginny le dio un pequeño beso al rubio antes de subir a su cuarto a tomar una ducha, había caminado mucho y estaba un poco agotada…

Entró a su cuarto, vio sobre su escritorio una lechuza que no conocía, tenía una carta atada a la pata derecha, se acercó y tomó la carta, era de Kin, la abrió y al piso cayó una foto, era ella con Ron, la castaña muy feliz, eso lo sabía por su enorme sonrisa y Ron, ya extrañaba verlo, también lucía feliz y con esa túnica de gala que ella le había regalado, abrió el pergamino y leyó la carta.

_Hola Aly:_

_Te escribo para desearte una muy Feliz Navidad! Adelantada, pero bueno, también te escribí para contarte que me fue super bien con tu hermano en el baile, hubieras visto cuando Theo se enteró, se molestó mucho, pero a final de cuentas no me dijo nada, mi hermano fue con Bro al baile, Blaise fue con Pansy y creo que los chicos estaban molestos porque no se hablaban bien, o yo que se Theo estaba medio raro, ah también vi a Potter, fue con una de tus amigas, la mas alta creo que se llama Jeannie, Granger no estuvo, fue bastante bueno, fue una gran noche…. Y como va la cosa con Draco? Se llevan mejor? O estas a punto de matarlo? No seas mala con él ok? Y cuéntame como te la estas pasando, ni que estuvieras tan ocupada para no escribirle una carta a tu amiga, podría escribir mas y toda la cosa, ya sabes una carta de mil hojas, pero he quedado con tu hermano para comer y mejor me apuro, así que contesta quieres, nos vemos pronto!_

_Kin_

Sonrió cuando acabó de leer la carta, si ella supiera como estaban las cosas con Draco le gritaría hasta la nausea "te lo dije, el te gusta" pero, al menos no se iba a enterar de nada, sacó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Hola Kin!_

_Que bueno que te haya ido tan bien en el baile, me hubiera gustado estar presente, pero bueno, me conformo con la foto, yo estoy ansiosa de que sea navidad, espero que me vaya bien… y con Draco, bueno pues vamos bien, no a habido muchos problemas, nos estamos tratando bien, ya sabes lo típico; por ahora somos los únicos en la casa, esta hermosa la mansión y mi guardarropa esta de lujo, ya desearía ser Alison, que vida la suya no lo crees? Jajaja, bueno, espero verte pronto y escríbeme de acuerdo? Que si te contesto_

_Felicidades también para ti y me felicitas al resto._

_Aly_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y se metió al baño para darse un buen baño…

&&&&

Bajó a la cocina, ya en pijama con el rizado cabello aun mojado y descalza, se acercó al frutero y tomó una manzana afuera estaba cayendo una horrible tormenta y eso no le agradaba para nada, odiaba los truenos.

- Te va a dar un resfriado, el piso esta helado y tu sin zapatos- Draco habló desde el otro lado de la habitación, asustando a Ginny.

- Me has espantado- se acercó a él al reconocer su voz- ¿Qué haces aquí con la luz apagada?- encendió las luces, el rubio al igual que ella ya estaba en pijama.

- solo vine por una taza de café, y una poción para dormir sin soñar, para descansar, para tomármela después de la película, porque…- se paró le quitó la manzana a Ginny le dio una mordida y se la devolvió- Voy a ver una película, Deyna ya arregló eso de la… si, televisión y ha puesto el aparato ese, DVD, me parece, quieres verla conmigo?- la invitó Draco cuando ya iba caminando hacia la salida.

- Seguro- Ginny vio el reloj, eran las diez de la noche, programó su reloj de pulsera para que sonara quince minutos antes de las doce, así podría tomar las pócimas, caminaron hasta la habitación del rubio y Ginny en cuanto entró saltó sobre la cama del slytherin; si creía que su cuarto era grande el de Draco era enorme, tenía su propia sala y al igual que en su habitación había una gran estantería con miles de libros y una chimenea…

- Bien, debo de apretar el triangulo, y esta listo- la película comenzó a correr, Draco también esa tarde había comprado un televisor bastante grande a decir verdad y un aparato que reproducía las películas, con varias películas obviamente- ¿Qué haces es mi cama?- bromeó Draco ya que Ginny ya estaba metida bajo las sábanas.

- Hace frío y solo es por un rato- le dijo ella.

- Si, claro, ya va a comenzar- Draco se metió igual bajó las sábanas y Ginny se recargó en el a tiempo que el rubio pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros…

&&&&&

Abrió los ojos e intentó girarse, pero un brazo la mantenía firmemente abrazada y le impedía separarse de él, así que se acomodó de nuevo en la almohada, el rubio se giró aun mas y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de Ginny, la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, planeaba dormir de nuevo, pero miró su reloj, eran las doce con veinte minutos, era Ginny, se paró y salió corriendo del cuarto, tomo las pociones debidas y cuando volvió el rubio aun estaba dormido, la película había acabado a eso de las doce y media, no era muy tarde, pero la desvelada ya la llevaban de bastantes días.

Se acercó a el y le sopló en la nariz, Draco la arrugó en un gestó bastante gracioso y se dio la vuelta.

- Oye extraño- le habló Ginny, moviéndolo por el hombro- ya pasa del medio día.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- Draco levantó su adormilado rostro para verla

- Si, pero ya es tarde- el rubio la tomó por la cintura y la obligo a entrar de nuevo en las cobijas- Draco, de verdad

- Duérmete conmigo- la abrazó de nuevo- son vacaciones aprovecha- la Gryffindor miró la ventana, el día estaba muy frío, tanto que estaba nevando, así que la mejor opción era quedarse allí, definitivamanete.

&&&&

Caminaba hacia el gran salón, la semana había pasado muy rápido, ya era sábado, la navidad estaba a un día; llevaba puesto un pantalón pesquero (de los cortos) de mezclilla, una playera azul a rayas horizontales con cuellos sport, unos zapatos ozono también a rayas azules y su cabello sujeto en una coleta. Draco estaba parado en la entrada del salón, la compañía que Narcissa había contratado para decorar el lugar había llegado desde temprano para comenzar a hacer los arreglos.

- Creí que odiabas todo esto de las fiestas- Ginny lo abrazó por la espalda

- si, bueno, esta es la excepción- Draco la pasó frente a él para abrazarla y darle un pequeño beso.

- Oh y se puede saber porque?

- Voy a estar contigo- Ginny le sonrió ampliamente.

- Me parece perfecto, pero he venido a secuestrarte por un par de horas- se separó de él.

- ¿Ah si, para que?- Draco frunció el seño

- Vamos a comer, ya pasan de las tres de la tarde y desayunaste muy temprano, anda, vamos- lo jaló de la mano.

- Señor Malfoy, tenemos una duda acerca de la pista, si las mesas se colocan…- la señora que organizaba la decoración se acercó a Draco con una especie de libreta donde había un esquema del salón con una mesas que se acomodaban a como la mujer lo deseaba.

- Disculpe- Ginny la interrumpió- ¿A usted la contrataron para organizar esto, cierto?- la mujer asintió- es su trabajo entonces, no le pregunte a él-la señora se quedó mirándola por un par de minutos antes de dar la vuelta e irse

- Aly, mejor nos vamos a comer- caminaron hasta el hall- solo tomo mi chamarra- se acercó a un sillón- ¿No llevas un suéter tu?

- No, solo vamos a comer- Ginny se encogió de hombros- ¿O vamos a otro lado?

- Como tu lo desees-el rubio se acercó a ella y se inclinó un poco para besarla tomándola por la cintura, Ginny pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le correspondió el beso.

- Creo que llegamos en mal momento- escucharon voces que provenían de sus espaldas, ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con…

- ¡Kin!- Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó, después hizo lo mismo con Blaise, Bro y Nott, el rubio también se acercó a estrechar sus manos y darles un abrazo.

- Así que se "están tratando bien"- murmuró Kin cuando la abrazó, burlonamente- ahora veo que es MUY bien.

- ¿No los interrumpimos cierto?- preguntó Blaise

- No- dijeron Draco y Aly al mismo tiempo.

- Íbamos a comer- explicó Draco- bueno, vamos a comer.

- Si claro-habló Bro- pero, las cosas se quedan en la biblioteca?

- Si, ya Deyna las acomodará- dijo Draco y los invitó a salir de la casa hacia el auto, al frente iban el y Ginny y atrás el resto de los chicos.

- Lindo auto- le dijo Nott cuando estaban por llegar a Londres.

- No les recomiendo que le hablen si quieren llegar a Londres en una pieza, no es un experto en esto- dijo Ginny que sabía que el rubio no solía manejar mucho. Al fin llegaron al Leadenhall Market y entraron a un pub.

- ¿y como es que están aquí?- preguntó Draco al resto, estaba sentado junto a Ginny con un brazo sobre sus hombros, ya habían terminado de comer.

- ¿Quieres una pint?- preguntó Blaise a Draco, el rubio negó- ¿Y tú?- preguntó esta vez a Nott, pero este si aceptó

- Nos dieron permiso nuestros padres y los tuyos obviamente- le respondió el castaño justo cuando Blaise gritaba al mesero que le llevara dos pint

- Venimos por medio de un trasladador- le explicó Kin- para el baile, aunque es raro, invitaron a mi papá y pues, no se hace mucho que no lo hacían.

- Pero no vamos a estar mucho tiempo, el martes volvemos al colegio- habló Bro.

- ¿Alguien quiere?- preguntó Nott levantando la jarra de más de medio litro con cerveza, Draco le dio un sorbo y se la devolvió

- ¿Por qué?- les preguntó Ginny

- el viejo ese, Dumbledore, no nos dejó quedarnos mas tiempo- dijo Blaise- pero al menos nos dejó venir, el puso el trasladador.

- Necesito ir de compras- le dijo Bro a Aly- tengo que comprarme un vestido.

- ¿Vamos a usar vestido?- preguntó kin arrugando la nariz- Creí que túnicas, me compré varias.

- Si eso solo fue para impresionar a tu pobretón- murmuró Theo un poco molesto. Ginny solo sonrió

- ¿Su pobretón?- preguntó Draco frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿De que me perdí?

- Tu querida amiga fue al baile de Navidad con Ronald Weasley- le contó Bro- aunque el chico no luce nada mal, es atractivo.

- ¿De verdad lo es?- preguntó Aly levantando una ceja, Draco la miró malamente

- ¿Acaso no tenías nadie con quien ir?- le preguntó el rubio- ¿Por qué fuiste con esa comadreja?

- Otra vez- murmuró la castaña

- Mira cariño- blaise abrazó a kin- tienes que entender que es difícil para nosotros aceptar que ese pobretón sea tu amigo

- Tu no hables- le dijo Draco- si a te gusta la pobretona, la Weasley menor…

- Es diferente- habló Blaise- ella es bonita, inteligente, tiene un buen cuerpo…

- Blaise, eso no le quita lo pobretona, así va a ser toda su vida, nada se le puede hacer- Ginny para estos momentos ya estaba muy incómoda y Kin lo notó porque cambió de tema.

Salieron como a las cinco de la tarde del pub y fueron a una boutique para que las chicas compraran sus vestidos y Theo y Blaise unos trajes, Draco se había quedado afuera y Ginny había elegido salir con él.

Se recargó a su lado sobre el auto, hacía bastante frío y ninguno de los dos llevaba un suéter.

- ¿ya terminaron?- le preguntó Draco, estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

- No y ya me desesperé, tardan mucho- Ginny se abrazó a si misma para mantener el calor.

- Mira que tu…

- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- preguntó Aly interrumpiendo al slytherin

- Fueron a comprar un café, creo- la abrazó- ¿Quieres entrar al auto? hace frío y no traes nada para cubrirte.

- No, me espero- Blaise y Theo llegaron al auto con un par de cafés cada uno.

- Toma- blaise le entregó a Ginny un vaso- ¿Todavía no salen?

- Ya vámonos, que se vayan solas, ya son las ocho de la noche- el castaño miró su reloj

- Te había comentado que eres el mejor hermano del mundo?- Kin salió por fin de la boutique seguida de Bro.

-Mejor ya súbanse- dijo Draco para evitar la discusión que se venía.

Llegaron a la casa, se oía mucho movimiento en el salón, las puertas estaban cerradas, todo debía estar listo esa misma noche, al otro día sería el baile.

- Esta bonito tu vestido, Ginny, pero, si yo fuera tu y tuviera a Draco así de baboso por mi, me pondría este- Kin estaba con Ginny en su guardarropa viendo los vestidos, en este momento le mostraba un vestido negro.

- Draco no esta baboso…- Ginny que estaba sentada en el piso del armario le habló molesta.

- Si ya no lo defiendas- kin no la dejó terminar de hablar- oye y…- de pronto se tornó seria, devolvió el vestido al closet y se sentó junto a ella- has pensado que va a pasar cuando tengas que dejar de ser Alison?

- No, es algo que no he querido pensar

- Sabes como es Draco- Kin le puso una mano sobre el hombro- Creo que deberías decirle la verdad, decirle que eres Ginny Weasley y así será diferente…

- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó algo temerosa

- Quizá es lo mejor- se paró y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- piénsalo, pero ahora vamos a dormir que mañana es el baile…

&&&&&&

- Por Merlín, aly, necesito unas medias, estas se han jalado- Bro entró a su habitación con las medias rotas en las manos y un gesto de profunda preocupación.

- Tercer cajón de la tercera puerta- Ginny estaba el baño- ¿Kin me pongo el vestido negro?- gritó a la castaña que ya estaba vestida y ahora se peinaba

- Si, pruébatelo- contestó- ¿Bro puedes pasarme esa caja con pasadores?

- Seguro- le dio la caja- sube mi cierre- se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ginny saliendo del guardarropa, modelando su vestido negro.

- Como anillo al dedo- kin le sonrió- anda ya apúrate, son las siete, la recepción es a las nueve.

- ¿Me hago un peinado o solo lo acomodo?- preguntó secándose los rizos con una toalla.

- yo te peino, anda siéntate- Kin puso el último pasador en su peinado y comenzó a peinar a Ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno, faltan diez minutos para las nueve- Draco miró su reloj- ¿Dónde esta?

- Ya no ha de tardar, ya te lo dije- Kin que llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa de dos partes el corsette (no estoy segura de que así se escriba) y la falda- Solo estaba con los últimos detalles.

- ¿últimos detalles?- preguntó su hermano levantando un ceja, aun estaba anudando su corbata- llevan mas de dos horas arreglándose.

- Necesito tu ayuda- Kin se acercó a Bro con un arete en la mano.

- creo que esta listo- Nott dejó su corbata en paz- Valla- murmuró volteando hacia las escaleras.

Draco giró su cabeza para encontarse con Aly, iba bajando, lucía simplemente hermosa, ese vestido la hacía lucir sensacional ,de hecho ella hacía lucir sensacional al vestido, el escote de frete era tipo halter, amplio, pero no tanto como el de la espalda que llegaba justo arriba de la cintura, era ajustado por la cintura y hasta un poco debajo de la kdera, después se ampliaba el vuelo, tenía unos cuantos detalles en plateado. Llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño y sus ojos azules resaltaban mas de lo normal, sus zapatillas eran plateadas, hacían juego con sus aretes y su collar. Al fin llegó al pie de la escalera hasta donde estaba Draco y le sonrió tímidamente.

- Te ves fabulosa- murmuro el rubio.

- Luces hermosa- Nott se acercó a ella- simplemente bellísima.

- Creo que suficiente de halagos para mi novia- dijo Draco tomando posesivamente a Aly por la cintura- o me pondré celoso

- te ves genial- Kin se acercó a ellos- Theo que bárbaro, te que do horrible la corbata, ven aca- kin se llevó a su hermano.

- ¿Tu novia?- le preguntó Ginny a Draco levantando una ceja.

- Claro si tu quieres- Draco la miró seriamente.

- ¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia?- el rubio asintió- lo pensaré

- ¿Qué dices?- Draco alzó un poco la voz

- Que si, si quiero ser tu novia- el slytherin la beso apasionadamente antes de entrar a el salón, donde seguro ya estaban todos los invitados y sus padres…

&&&&&&

Ehhhh ya he subido el siguiente no me tardé tanto esta vez, bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo ah y aclaración una pint es una (según una página de Internet) bebida típica de Londres que es simplemente cerveza, mas de medio litro y bueno gracias por todos sus review! De nuevo espero que les guste el chap, esta dedicado a **Lyne** y a **Aly** tmb. Please dejen reviews!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Misión de amor**

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling&&&**

**Capitulo 13**

Entró al salón del brazo del rubio, el lugar estaba más que soberbio, había un aproximado de cincuenta mesas redondas esparcidas por el salón, cada una para diez personas, rodeadas de finas sillas de Cedro, la vajilla de plata relucía sobre los amplios y blancos manteles y los pequeños candelabros sobre la mesa la alumbraban tenuemente dando un toque novelesco. El techo, justo como el de Hogwarts estaba encantado para dar la ilusión de que nevaba dentro del salón. A la entrada había al menos doce chicos uniformados con túnica azul marino recibiendo a los invitados e indicándoles que lugar debían ocupar. Las paredes blancas, igual que siempre estaban forradas de los enormes cuadros que contenían a los antecesores de Draco, la mayoría de estos, eran rubios. Y al final del salón, sobre un brillante templete se encontraba la orquesta afinando sus instrumentos.

- Síganme, por favor- uno de los jóvenes, guió a los chicos hasta una mesa cercana a los grandes ventanales.

- Después de todo el lugar se ve bien, ya ni siquiera recordaba tu casa- murmuró Nott a Draco cuando se sentaron.

- Bueno, a mi parecer, el año pasado estuvo mas bonito que este año, claro cabe mencionar que yo organicé todo- una voz chillona se escuchó tras ellos- Draco hizo un gesto de molestia antes de fingir una sonrisa y pararse para saludar a la chica.

- Alzette- la joven, extremadamente bella, de rasgos asiáticos, largo cabello negro y muy buen cuerpo; besó a Draco en la comisura de los labios después de darle un largo abrazo y el rubio en cuanto pudo se separó lo mas posible de ella.

- Alzette, te presento a mi novia- Tomó a Ginny por la mano y ésta se tuvo que poner en pie- es Alison Branstone. Aly, ella es Alzette Shreftany, hija de uno de los socios de mi padre.

- Un placer- dijo Ginny muy hipócritamente estrechando su mano, mientras la chica hacía una mueca con la boca que quería decir algo así como "Esta es tu novia?" . Como odiaba a las orientales.

- Seguro- dijo la asiática levantando una ceja- Sabías que somos socias? Soy la ex de Draco, no te lo había dicho?- Ginny negó con la cabeza

- No es algo con mucha importancia para estar hablando de eso- le respondió la ex-pelirroja a la bella joven que le lanzó la mirada mas fría posible.

- Bueno, Alzette- Draco habló al ver la tención entre las pelinegras- Ya conoces a los chicos, Kin, Bro, Theo y Blaise.

- Y que hacen en esta fiesta los Nott?- molestó Alzette, Kin inmediatamente se paró.

- Mejor es que te vayas, porque nadie en esta mesa te aguanta, ni siquiera Draco, se porta bien contigo solo por compromiso.

- Kin, yo lo soluciono- Draco miró malamente a la castaña.

- Si Kimberly, o como te llames, no te metas en lo que no te importa- Alzette miró con molestia a Kinea- Draco de verdad, cariño, de verdad que en estos tiempos es difícil encontrar gente con clase

- Tan temprano y ya estas molestando, Shreftany?- a la mesa acaban de llegar un par de chicos rubios, como casi la mitad de la gente que estaba en el salón. La joven era de poca estatura y algo cachetona, ligeramente chapeada y delgada; y el chico era un poco más alto que Draco, de porte imperturbable y ojos azules.

- Mejor es que me vaya, antes de que Nina pierda el control e intente golpearme como la pasada ocasión- la oriental abandonó el lugar con un rostro de pocos amigos y un mal recuerdo.

- Nina, nos has salvado la vida- Bro se paró y le dio un abrazo a los chicos - Y miren nada mas quien está aquí- señaló a Kin y a Theo.

Los chicos se saludaron, parecían tener mucho tiempo sin verse, Blaise pareció un poco recatado al saludar a la rubia, aunque en sus ojos había un extraño brillo.

- Y no te saludé por culpa de la tipa esa- Nina abrazó a Draco, él la saludó con gusto a diferencia de Shreftany.

- Hermano menor- el chico rubio igualmente dio un fraternal abrazo a Draco- que ha sido de tu vida?

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre- Draco lucía contento- Aly, ven- tomó a Ginny por la cintura y la acercó- te presento a Nina Katt, una vieja amiga.

- Hola- murmuraon ambas.

- Y el es uno de mis mejores amigos, Allan Parkinson, primo de Pansy y novio de Nina- el joven la escrutó con la mirada de una manera que a Ginny le pareció muy impersonal- Ella es mi novia, Alison.

- Eres muy hermosa, incluso para ser novia de Draco- el rubio besó la palma de su mano. Ginny se alejó un poco de él. Que se creía ese tipo intentaba seducirla frete a Draco.

- No te preocupes- le susurró el slytherin- el siempre ha sido así, pero es mi amigo, así que me tranquilizo porque se que contigo no se va a meter.

No tardaron mucho en cerrar las enormes puertas del comedor y comenzar a bailar, Draco y Aly no habían parado ni una sola pieza, Ginny no tenía idea de lo bien que bailaba el rubio.

- Ya no aguanto los zapatos- dijo Bro con un leve gesto de dolor, cuando por fin se detuvieron a tomar algo.

- Que calor- Ginny se abanicó con la mano.

- Vamos a bailar- Draco abrazó a Aly por la cintura.

- Espera, déjame tomar algo- la chica se separó de el y en cuanto tomó su vaso este se llenó de agua.

- Bueno, tu que te crees?- Tonks había llegado hasta donde estaba ella- Porque no me has ido a saludar, tiene más de tres horas que llegué a este lugar.

- Hola ma- sonrió Aly.

- Como has estado Draco?- saludó tonks al rubio.

- Hola señora Branstone, muy bien gracias- murmuró Draco y después se alejó para dejarlas conversar.

- Y como estas? Te ves muy bien- le dijo Ginny a Tonks, que llevaba un vestido verde largo y ajustado, muy bonito, aun no se notaba mucho la pancita del embarazo- Has arreglado las cosas con mi hermano?

- No- se separaron un poco de todos para evitar ser escuchadas- Es que… ya sabes como es él… no hemos hablado del tema desde que nos fuimos, justo al siguiente día me habló como si nada hubiera pasado… simplemente cambia de tema cuando yo intento hablar sobre este asunto…

- Será idiota- murmuró Ginny

- Pero… creo, que después de todo ya no me importa… es mas, me voy a mudar del departamento que compartimos- le dijo Tonks, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse- Se que se va a enojar y todo, porque la última vez que lo intenté estuvo molesto conmigo por dos semanas, pero ahora es vital para mi no verlo...

- Y a donde te vas a ir Ny?- preguntó Aly a tiempo que se sentaban en un par de sillas alejadas de la sociedad.

- Bueno, Remus me ha estado apoyando bastante, solo el aparte de ustedes y Sirius saben de mi estado… y me ofreció toda la ayuda que pudieras imaginar… me mudaré con él en un mes- fijó la joven.

- Ny… tu sabes que yo confío en Remus…- Ginny hablaba como buscando las palabras adecuadas- pero… bueno… el es un licántropo y no creo que sea muy seguro…

- Gin, el toma matalobos y además esos días va a ir a casa de Shacklebot…

- Pero si…

- Me voy a mudar en un mes- reiteró Nymphadora firmemente, interrumpiendo a Ginny-… cambiando de tema… Que te traes tu con Malfoy?

- Nada- la expelirroja desvió la mirada rápidamente- solo somos amigos.

- Estaban demasiado cariñosos- insistió Tonks- Ginny… tienes algo con él?

- No… bueno sí, pero es que Draco es…

- Draco es tu misión- Tonks volvió a interrumpirla

- Lo quiero- los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron.

- ginny- Tonks colocó un brazo sobre su hombro- tu sabes a lo que venías.

- ¿Y que se supone que haga?- preguntó poniéndose en pie y subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

- Olvidarlo, Gin- Tonks la sentó de nuevo- El es Draco Malfoy, un pesado, arrogante, tu lo odias…

- No!- Ginny gritó, aunque no muchos se dieron cuenta- eso es lo que todos me hicieron creer, pero no lo conocen…- se limpió rudamente un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos- Y me disculpas, tengo que ir al tocador, son casi las doce- se alejó con una gran opresión en su pecho, seguro Tonks le diría a sus padres y después se le armaría en grande, pero es que era verdad lo que había dicho, gracias a todos, principalmente su hermano ella había tenido una errónea idea de cómo era su ahora novio…

- Oye, no es que desconfié de Draco-Allan se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso y sacándola de sus pensamientos- pero si desconfío de ella- señaló al centro de la pista, Draco bailaba con Alzette y la muy zorra lo tenía peligrosamente abrazado.

- Allan, yo también confío en Draco- murmuró ella antes de darle la vuelta y continuar caminando, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, por ahora no se preocupaba por el slytherin.

- Estas bien?- la detuvo por un brazo, ella asintió- has llorado- señaló sus ojos- te vi discutir con tu madre…

- Ah… no es nada importante- Ginny se safó de el

- Vas afuera, quieres que te acompañe?- se ofreció el rubio.

- No, estoy bien, ya te lo dije- después se fue caminando lo mas aprisa posible, había dejado el bolso con sus pociones en el sanitario que estaba hasta el otro lado de la mansión.

- Que haces aquí?

- Demonios Blaise!- la chica se llevó una mano al pecho- me has asustado, tonto… que haces tu ahí?- preguntó al ver al moreno sentado en la escalinata, bebido, pero no lo suficiente para evitar tener control sobre sus actos.

- Jaja… nada aquí- murmuró bajando la cabeza.

- No te sientes bien cierto?- adivinó la gryffindor sentándose a su lado.

- tanto se nota?- preguntó él, Ginny solo se encogió de hombros- no… no suelo hacer esto… yo… no me gusta hablar de lo que pasó, pero creo que justo ahora necesito hablar…

- Que te ocurre?- preguntó Ginny algo preocupada por el tono de tristeza que Blaise empleaba- puedes confiar en mi…

- Es Nina, resulta que… ella bueno, era mi novia… es un año mas grande que yo, Allan lo es tres… Nina me engañó… con Allan…- murmuró con resentimiento.

- La quieres?

- La amo…- sonrió tristemente- llevábamos cinco años juntos… ella salió de Hogwarts y pues no nos veíamos… Allan es primo de Pansy y ella se dio cuenta en unas vacaciones y me lo dijo todo…

- No sabes cuanto lo siento- le dijo Ginny, el negó con resignación. La miró de reojo bajó la vista y velozmente volteó a verla de nuevo con un rostro pálido- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ay, no debí haber bebido tanto- Blaise escondió su rostro entre sus manos- Estoy viendo alucinaciones…

- ¿De que hablas?- preguntó la chica extrañada- ¿Cuáles apariciones?

Blaise levantó el rostro de nuevo y se le quedó mirando como si fuera el mismísimo Voldemort en persona…

- Blaise…

- No hables- ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre el no dejarla hablar- Cada día estoy mas loco.

- Ginny movió la cabeza en señal de desconcierto, un mechón de pelirrojo cabello cayó sobre sus ojos… PELIRROJO!

- Ay no!- Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Soy yo…

- Weasley!- Ginny se llevó el segundo susto de la noche al escuchar su nombre detrás de ella, pero al ver a Kin se tranquilizó- Entra al baño ya, yo le explico a Blaise.

Ginny entró al baño y no tardó nada en tomarse las pastillas, mientras fuera Kin trataba de explicar al moreno deseando que éste entendiera la situación, pero blaise estaba demasiado atento a sus pensamientos para escuchar a su amiga, era ella, Ginny Weasley, la chica que le gustaba… su ahora amiga y… novia de Draco…

- Blaise, por favor… ella es tu amiga- Kin lo tomó por el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Kin, es difícil, tu lo sabes- se alejó de ella y se puso de pie.

- Blaise, mira- Aly acababa de salir del baño- se que estas molesto y desconcertado, pero…

- Por favor no le digas a nadie- completó Kin en un tono que Ginny jamás le había escuchado, entre suplicante y demandante.

- chicas, yo… soy un mort… bueno, voy a ser un mortífago, no puedo pasar esto por alto…- al slytherin le costaba trabajo hablar, pero estaba serio, parecía que todo el alcohol de su cuerpo se había evaporado con el descubrimiento- Y, que hay de Draco, el es mi amigo, no le puedo hacer eso…

- Te prometo, que si tu guardas el secreto yo le digo todo a Draco antes de que acaben las vacaciones- intentó ginny con nerviosismo- después de todo, tu y yo somos amigos… nunca pensé que ustedes fueran así… así de geniales, se que debí haberles dicho todo, pero es mi trabajo…

- Draco es tu trabajo?- una gota de molestia abandonó la boca de blaise, acompañada de un ceño fruncido

- Yo de verdad quiero a Draco…

- Porque eres tan difícil Blaise?- Kin se acercó a él- entiéndelo ella es nuestra amiga, nunca fingió acerca de nuestra amistad…

- Diablos Aly…-Blaise cubrió de nuevo su rostro con sus manos- Tengo que pensar… mañana hablamos…mientras no diré nada.

- Y ustedes que hacen ahí?- el eco en el pasillo resonó, Draco caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos- los estamos esperando… ya falta poco para las doce, vámonos- los tres caminaron de vuelta al salón, acaban de entrar cuando cerraron por segunda vez las puertas y en el templete estaban los Malfoy colocados.

- Bueno, ya que estamos todos, tengo que decir quees para mi un honor el tenerlos aquí de nuevo, como el años anterior- habló Lucius seriamente, llevaba una copa de vino en la mano.

-Deseamosque estén disfrutando de el ambiente y bueno, que esperamos- Narcisa levantó su copa- ¡Feliz Navidad!- todos los demás alzaron su copa y brindaron por un año mas reunidos, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar…

- Gracias- Ginny estaba abrazada de Draco, había unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, unas de alegría y otras de tristeza (extrañaba a su familia)

- ¿Por qué?- el rubio escondió su rostro entre el cuello de la chica de caireles negros

- Por estar conmigo- lo apretó mas fuerte, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara…- por cualquier cosa… solo te voy a decir… que lo que siento por ti es verdadero… y que te quiero…

- Vamos Aly- Draco se enderezó, algo en la voz de su novia lo hizo sentir extraño- tu sabes que yo… yo también te quiero…

- Anda ya, suéltalo- Kin se paró frente a ellos- esta bien que es tu novio, pero oye es mi amigo y no me voy a quedar sin darle su abrazo.

- Feliz Navidad- Blaise abrazó a Ginny regañándose mentalmente. Como no se había dado cuenta? Esos ojos tan electrizantes y su sonrisa resplandeciente que siempre iba acompañada de un par de hoyuelos, sus pecas, su nariz, su aroma… todo diciéndole a gritos que la tenía en frente y él… no se había dado cuenta, había caído igual que todos en su mentira- si te hace sentir mejor… no diré nada de lo que vi…

- Oh, gracias Blaise- Ginny sonrió con tranquilidad. Blaise… se sentía pésimo… esa noche había visto a Nina con su novio y había descubierto que la chica que le gustaba era novia de su mejor amigo…- Te prometo que se lo diré- se separó de él, muy sonriente…

- Bueno, no te preocupes, ya sabes, yo puedo esperarte toda la noche… - Bill, llegó hasta donde estaba ella seguido de Tonks- que bárbara si nosotros no venimos tú ni te acuerdas que tienes padres.

- Te extrañé- Ginny lo abrazó- pero eso no evita que este enojada contigo- susurró muy bajito, para que solo él lo escuchara…

Después de eso continuaron bailando hasta entrada la mañana, para suerte de todos Alzette, si, la arrastrada oriental (no tengo nada contra ellas) se había ido temprano después de armar un berrinche porque Draco no quiso bailar con ella de nuevo.

- Dormiré contigo, así que no cierres la puerta- Aly le dijo a Draco cuando iban subiendo las escaleras- Voy por mi pijama.

- Ah no, yo me quedé de ver con Alzette en quince minutos- bromeó Draco y recibió un golpe de Ginny en el brazo derecho.

- No hay bronca Draco, si tu no puedes ir voy yo- Nott le siguió el juego.

- Hombres!- murmuró Bro antes de seguir con su camino hacia el segundo piso junto con Nott y kin- Por cierto y Blaise?

- No lo sé- dijo Draco- creo que se subió hace comouna hora, estaba un poco pasado de copas.

- Hasta mañana- dijo Aly

- ¿Estas segura?- preguntó Nott levantando una ceja, Aly asintió- bueno, entonces no te levantes hasta mañana.

- Como eres tonto- Ginny rodó los ojos- nos vemos al rato- después los chicos subieron- Voy por mi pijama- le informó Ginny a Draco.

- no es necesaria- el rubio la abrazó por la cintura y la besó lentamente

- Voy por mi pijama- Ginny se separó de él y entró a su cuarto- Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer, amémonos a escondidas nena estemos donde nadie esté…- tarareó ginny una canción muggle mientras se metía el pantalón de la pijama…

- Es una excelente idea- Ginny saltó al oir a Blaise en la puerta de su baño y se colocó rápido la parte superior de su ropa para dormir…

- Blaise… que haces aquí?- Ginny intentó acercarse a la puerta pero el moreno se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso…

- Es sencillo, tenemos que hablar, bueno, de hecho soy yo el que tiene que hablar… tu me gustas- la señaló con una temblorosa mano.

- Este no es el momento para hablar tu estas ebrio- Ginny sentía un poco de miedo

- ¡No estoy ebrio!- gritó Blaise estrellando el vaso contra la pared logrando que se hiciera añicos. Ginny retrocedió varios pasos hasta topar con pared, Blaise pronto la acorralo poniendo sus manos sobre la pared a sus costados- Entiende! me gustas mucho…- dijo acercando su rostro peligrosamente

- Blaise, no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- acababa de decir eso cuando Draco entró, el moreno ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para adivinar quien era.

- Que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Draco con un tono bastante duró apretando ligeramente la mandíbula.

- Nada- Ginny se pasó debajo del brazo del slytherin, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Blaise la detuvo.

-¿Estas segura que no pasó nada?- Ginny lo miró con ferocidad, algo no le gustaba del dicho "solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" – Draco, amigo, ella no es lo que tu crees- la soltó y ella no tardó nada en alejarse del chico, el rubio jaló a Ginny hacia sí.

- Mejor es que nos vayamos- Draco se escuchó molesto- ve a dormir Blaise, te hace falta…

- No se te hace conocida Draco? tan solo mírala bien...- fue lo último que dijo Blaise antes de pasar frente a ellos y abandonar el pasillo…

- Que diablos fue eso?- después de unos minutos preguntó Draco con molestia en la voz…

- No lo se- respondió Ginny agachando la cabeza

- Que pasó aquí?- el rubio subió su tono de voz…

- Ya te dije que nada- le respondió ella con voz segura- nunca lo había visto así, no se que le pasó

-Pero el dijo que…

- El esta ebrio!- gritó Ginny dejando con las palabras en la boca a Draco- Es tu mejor amigo, yo tu novia… de que desconfías?

- lo lamento- Draco pasó un mano por su rostro- es solo que el casi te estaba besando y tu ni te movías y después dijo algo que me sacó de juego…

- Ya te lo dije, esta ebrio, no sabe lo que dice- Ginny se abrazó de Draco, por un momento pensó que Blaise diría todo…

- Mejor vamos a dormir… son las cinco de la mañana- se acostaron el la cama de Draco y se quedaron abrazados y profundamente dormidos.

&&&&&&&&

- Aly! Draco!- Kin saltó sobre su cama con unos fuertes gritos- ya, arriba, vamos a abrir los regalos!

- Kinea, son las nueve, déjame dormir – Draco se cobijó hasta la cabeza.

- Vamos, sal de aquí, los abriremos mas tarde- Ginny se asomó entre el pesado edredón verde.

- Ya párense, no sean aburridos- Nott entró al cuarto bostezando ampliamente

A petición de los Nott y por la curiosidad de saber cuales eran sus regalos, Aly y Draco bajaron hasta donde estaba el reluciente árbol navideño forrado de regalos. Pronto toda la sala estaba repleta de las envolturas de los regalos, Ginny había recibido al menos unos diez regalos, el mejor había sido de Draco, un hermoso alhajero de oro acompañado de unapreciosa cadena de plata con una serpiente hecha de esmeraldas al centro. El rubio también había quedado asombrado con el regalo de su novia, hacía unos días él le había mostrado una colección de escobas que el tenía y que le encantaba, y Aly le había regalado una _Moontrimmer,_ la única que le faltaba de esa época…

- Te había dicho cuanto te quiero- Draco abrazó a Ginny y después contempló su nueva escoba como un niño admira el juguete mas caro e imposible de la juguetería.

- Vaya, hermano, que carita traes- Blaise entró el salón- si que te ha pegado duro el alcohol.

- Cállate Nott, traigo un jaqueca del diablo, no necesito tus burlas ahora.

- Quien te manda tomar tanto- lo regañó kin.

- Voy a colocar esto en su lugar- dijo Draco tomando con sumo cuidado la escoba, como temiendo que se fuera a romper.

- Te ha de haber costado mucho conseguirla- Blaise se acercó a Ginny que continuaba sentaba en el piso…

- Algo así…- le respondió secamente.

- Debemos hablar- el moreno le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, Ginny accedió.- Vamos

- Hablemos aquí, no nos escuchan- Ginny no quería otra situación como la de la noche anterior, mejor era quedarse en el salón

- Solo quiero disculparme, actué como un idota- Blaise estaba apenado

- Si, así actuaste, casi sueltas la sopa- ginny le sonrió- te disculpo, pero por favor, que no suceda de nuevo.

- Es una promesa- Blaise correspondió su sonrisa.

- Anda Blaise, comienza a abrir tus regalos- Kin le llamó y el se acercó al resto de los chicos.

- Aly, ven aquí- Tonks asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la sala.

Ginny la siguió temiendo una plática sobre su relación con Draco, entraron al despacho de Lucius, ahí ya se encontraba Bill

- Bueno, ahora sí, que es lo que pasa Tonks?- preguntó Bill algo impaciente.

- Ella tiene algo con Draco y creo que no es lo mejor- indicó la joven, Bill se encogió de hombros y levantó una ceja.

- Eso es bueno… - dijo Bill como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Oye, tu hermana es novia de Draco Malfoy, eso no es bueno- Tonks no entendía la posición de Bill

- Ny, ese es su trabajo, lo esta haciendo bien, se que odio la idea de que "este" con él, pero debe de hacerlo- explicó el mayor de los Weasley- No te preocupes, va muy bien. Gin, ahora que tienes su confianza, debes de ir al siguiente paso

- Y ese cual es?- la chica habló por primera vez desde que entró al despacho.

- tienes que convencerlo de que no sea un mortífago…

- Que!- Ginny hasta se sentó en un sillón- como se supone que voy a hacer eso.

- Vamos ya es tu novio, puedes hacerlo- la apoyó Bill

- Bill, vuelvo a eso de que es Draco Malfoy con quien anda tu hermana- insistió Nymphadora con el tema.

- No te preocupes es Ginny, lo odia, solo esta fingiendo- Bill caminó hacía la puerta jalando a Tonks de la mano- Solo alguien va a salir mal parado de esta situación y créeme esa no va a ser Ginny- dijo Bill saliendo del despacho con Tonks

- No solo Draco va a salir herido de esta- murmuró Ginny hundiéndose mas en el sillón, que problemón se le vendría si Draco se enteraba de quien era…

&&&&&&

Fin del cap, ya lo se, me he tardado mil meses en actualizar, de verdad lo siento, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Siento este kpitulo un poco flojo, no se que opinen ustedes, pero era necesario que actualizara, espero que les guste y por favor, por favor, dejen reviews. Un agradecimiento del tamaño del mundo a **clau **, este cap va dedicado a ella y tmb a Aly porque estaba enfermita y a Lyne por que esta loca, jajaja, bueno, mil gracias por continuar leyendo, trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, chaito!


	14. Capitulo 14

Los personajes que utilizo en este fic no son míos son de la grandiosa y magnífica J.K. Rowling.

"**Misión de amor" **

**CAPITULO 14**

Salió del despacho de Lucius Malfoy con un intento de jaqueca y la incómoda sensación de que estaba traicionando a Draco… bueno si, de hecho eso estaba haciendo, debía decirle y pronto que era Ginny y no Aly… pero tenía miedo, había dos posibilidades, la primera que lo tomara tranquilamente como Kin y Blaise, o la segunda, que le echara en cara lo desleal que era y la odiara el resto de su vida… seamos sinceras, lo mas probable era que Draco terminara deseando su muerte cuando se enterara que su novia era la única chica Weasley.

- ¿De donde vienes?- Kin se la encontró en el corredor, el pantalón de su pijama antes blanco con pequeños detalles en azul ahora estaba teñido de color café

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó señalando la enorme mancha.

- Mi hermano, el muy bruto me lo tiró encima, quien sabe que diablos estaba pensando- respondió mirando la mancha como si fuera imposible de limpiar-… Se ha comportado extraño, sobretodo con Blaise

- ¿Cómo que extraño?- Ginny se sentó en el piso, Kin la imitó.

- Mmm… es que, desde que empezaron con eso del baile, como que le dan sus arranques, a veces le habla bien a Blaise y luego de la nada lo ignora y lo mira con cara de "muérete"- la castaña actuó a la perfección el rostro de su hermano.

- Hombres!- murmuró Ginny- Bueno, ayer Blaise casi comete un homicidio, estuvo a nada de decirle la verdad a Draco.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó Kin interesada

- Ayer, bueno, hace un rato, estaba en mi cuarto, me dijo que le gustaba, yo le dije que no era cierto que eso lo decía porque estaba ebrio… después rompió un vaso contra la pared y Draco entró para ver que pasaba justo cuado Blaise estaba a dos centímetros de mi cara- Ginny colocó su mano frente a su rostro mostrando la escasa distancia.

- ¿Draco se enojó?- preguntó la slytherin pronosticando la respuesta.

- Claro que se enojo- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-pero no armó ningún escándalo, no por ahora- respondió la originalmente pelirroja

- Bueno, a Blaise le gusta Ginny- Kin se encogió de hombros- si quieres que te sea sincera, pensé que él jamás iba a decir nada sobre quien eres si se lo pedíamos, pero a ti, te iba a confesar sus sentimientos…

- Pero, el ama a Nina…

- Nina esta con otro, lo traicionó, tu le gustas desde hace mucho, y ahora te conoce y te quiere como amiga, ha descubierto que eres mejor de lo que pensaba…- se quedaron en silencio un par de minutos…

- Debo decírselo a Draco cierto?- preguntó Ginny aunque sabía que la respuesta de su amiga iba a ser afirmativa

- Oye, tranquila, conozco a Draco… se va a molestar, pero se le pasará pronto, te quiere- le explicó kin

- No lo entiendes- Ginny se despeinó aun mas su rizada cabellera por ahora "sujeta" en una coleta- Si fuera cualquier otra chik no sería difícil de creerte, pero soy Ginny Weasley… me va a matar cuando se entere que soy la comadreja… además soy de la orden, va a pensar pésimo de mi…

- Cambiemos de tema, no quiero que te deprimas- la castaña le sonrió para levantarle un poco el ánimo…

- Que crees que tenga tu hermano?- Ginny le hizo caso a su amiga

- no lo se, no estoy muy segura, pero tengo una leve sospecha de que Pansy le gusta- la pelinegra arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado

- Ay kin… como crees?- Kin se encogió de hombros- cada que alguien la saca a la conversación el dice que ella es una engreída, una tonta que solo se preocupa por estupideces y cuando ella esta con nosotros ni siquiera habla.

- Precisamente por eso… es que mi hermano es extraño- Kin pensó como explicarle- creo, es lo mas posible que no le agrade que le guste pansy… y antes la miraba con cara de idiota, obvio cuando ella no lo veía…

- Claro que no, yo jamás lo he visto así…

- ¿Qué hacen allí?- Draco dio vuelta en el largo pasillo y ahora caminaba hacia ellas- ¿Acaso no conocen las sillas?- Se paró frente a ellas y aly tiró de su brazo hasta que logró derrumbarlo junto a ella. El rubio no perdió tiempo para abrazar a su chica por la cintura.

- bueno saben quien pasó a las semifinales?- preguntó Kin antes de bostezar ampliamente

- De que, de la liga de quidditch?- preguntó Aly acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Draco. Kin asintió

- Van los catapults contra los magpies y los murciélagos contra los cannons- recordó Draco- esta en el profeta

- Estúpidas avispas, no le ganaron a los cannons- dijo kin colocando sus manos en su cintura, su equipo no había pasado.

- Sabes que es lo mejor de todo- Ginny sonrió burlonamente- que yo lo vi casi en vivo, y que no soy la única que se va a burlar de ti- Kin captó la indirecta, Ron seguro iba a decirle hasta el cansancio que los cannons habían pasado…

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó ahora Draco señalando la misma mancha de café…

- Theo…- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse- me voy a cambiar… me voy dar un baño, para bajar a desayunar- Kin caminó hacia las escaleras.

- Sobre lo que pasó con Blaise…- empezó Ginny pero el rubio la interrumpió.

- El tiene razón- Ginny parpadeó confusa, de que diablos hablaba Draco?

- Razón?- lo interrogó girándose para mirarlo

- Si te me haces conocida, bueno, creo que te he visto antes- la chica se quedó demasiado asombrada para poder articular palabra- no se que es, tus ojos, tu voz… pero no lo se…

- No, Draco, tu y yo no nos conocíamos- se puso nerviosa y estaba aterrada con el hecho de que el rubio lo notara…

- Porque reaccionas así entonces?- preguntó el rubio buscando la mirada azul de Aly.

- No estoy reaccionando de ninguna manera- Ginny se puso en pie.

- Como tu digas- Draco se le quedó mirando pensativamente, definitivamente ella se le hacía conocida y mas con esa reacción… por cierto, aun no olvidaba lo que había pasado con Blaise- Y que pasó con Blaise…

- Eso…- ginny se tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco con el cambió de tema- el estaba en mi cuarto y apareció diciendo que le gustaba, no se, estaba muy pasado de copas, no sabía lo que hacia, debes creerme.

- Alison yo no…

- Que hacen despiertos tan temprano?- Narcisa había bajado las escaleras y ahora caminaba hacia ellos, Draco se había quedado callado.

- Kinea nos despertó para ver los regalos- le dijo Ginny agradecida.

- Y ya desayunaron?- preguntó la rubia que a pesar de haberse dormido igual de tarde lucía bastante bien y sin ojeras.

- No mamá, a eso íbamos- después de esto los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde ya estaban todos.

&&&&&&

Caminaba hacia la biblioteca, donde estaba Draco, según Theo… estaba pensando, pensando en lo que había hablado con Kin… Fue cuando considero la posibilidad de decirle la verdad a Draco, pero… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar? Se iba a molestar? Estúpida pregunta, claro que se iba a molestar… En ese momento solo le importaba la posible reacción de Draco y nada mas, ni siquiera la opinión de los miembros de la orden, se sentía culpable, por hacerle todo eso, definitivamente no le agradaba la situación.

Bueno… que tal si pensaba que todo era una simple actuación?... eso era lo mas probable, si a ella le dijera una cosa semejante se reiría y pensaría que todo era una broma…

Entró en la biblioteca, Draco estaba sentado en un largo sillón leyendo el mismo viejo libro que le vio la primera vez.

- Draco… tengo que decirte algo- el rubio cerró su libro y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sobre que, porque si es sobre lo de Blaise, te prometo, de verdad que no estoy enojado, no contigo, simplemente no podría.

- No, no es eso, es solo que...- se quedó callada de pronto, un pensamiento se presentó en su mente, ella era una Weasley, así no le agradaba, la odiaba, pero como Aly… como Aly la cosa era distinta, a Aly la quería, bueno, eso pensaba, pero que tonterías, si era la misma persona…

- Aly… estas bien?

- No, bueno, si… veras…- ginny revolvía sus manos nerviosa.

- Porque no te sientas- Draco se corrió a un lado y Ginny le hizo caso- y hablas de una vez.

La chica suspiró, el rubio la miraba interrogante, expectante… los ya escasos rayos de sol entraban por el ventanal arrancando algunos destellos del negro cabello de la chica y sus ojos celestes brillaban mas que nunca, le encantaban sus ojos, su boca, su piel…

- Es… difícil…

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó el rubio ya bastante intrigado.

- Bueno, veras, hace ya mucho tiempo que quiero decirte algo- Ginny mordía su labio insistentemente a causa de los nervios y revolvía sus manos…

Draco la miró intensamente tratando de descifrar lo que la chica tenía. Estaba muy nerviosa y eso era extraño.

- Y porque no lo has hecho?- el rubio le tomó las manos entre las suyas.

- Es que…- Ginny sentía una incomoda sensación en el estómago- yo… me vas a odiar…

- Vamos, no puede ser tan malo- la animó Draco- no es necesario que me digas nada, ya te dije que lo de Blaise…

- No Draco- lo interrumpió la chica, pero el le hizo lo mismo.

- Alison, yo confío en ti, yo te quiero y mucho, demasiado…te creo, creo que no fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, ya he hablado con Blaise- le soltó Draco repentinamente.

Ginny dejó salir el aire que estaba conteniendo, escuchar esas palabras no era lo que necesitaba en ese instante, no era que no deseara oírlas, no, era lo mas maravilloso del mundo escuchar de sus labios que la quería… pero no ahora…

- Draco…yo- Ginny lo miró con ojos cristalinos y no hizo mas que besarlo…

Fue el mejor y mas ardiente beso de toda la vida de Ginny, tanto así que la razón salio sobrando, en ese momento solo estaba Draco y el deseo que emanaba de ambos, mezclando sus esencias, con caricias tiernas, besos apasionados y la ansiedad de ambos de sentirse cerca del otro y no dejarlo ir, besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, gravarse cada rasgo de su rostro en su mente, saborear su aroma, acariciar su piel, sin importar nada, ni el agotamiento, ni el hecho de que pudieran ser descubiertos… nada, mas que estar juntos, demostrarse su amor… que era inexplicable en palabras, solo quizá las caricias podían expresar sus sentimientos… lo único que sabían en ese instante era que querían estar cerca, lo mas que se pudiera, besarse hasta que les sangraran los labios, estrecharse hasta ser uno solo, sin importarles que estuvieran en un sillón de la biblioteca… sin importarles nada…

&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó por que su brazo le dolía, sentía esas peculiares hormigas recorrer hasta sus dedos, y tenía frío, mucho frío, abrió sus ojos, sus iris grises tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y miró a su lado, apretujada entre él y el sillón se encontraba su Aly, con nada mas que la camiseta que Draco usaba antes de que todo pasara, y él, él solo llevaba puesto su boxer negro, había sido todo tan maravilloso…

Aly se removió a su lado abrazándose mas a él, toda su piel se erizó a causa del frío, Draco quería dormir y pasar el resto de la noche así, abrazado a ella, pero estaban en una posición, bueno, un poco, muy comprometedora.

- Aly- la chica parpadeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos por completo, con una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía- mejor es que nos paremos, ya anocheció- esas palabras fueron como un resorte que impulsó a la chica a sentarse lo mas rápido posible.

- Que hora es?- se llevó las manos al cabello para comprobar que continuaba rizado, mientras el rubio se esforzaba en ver la hora en su rolex.

- Son las once con veintidós minutos- le dijo por fin el rubio- mejor nos vamos.

Ginny asintió y se vistió de nuevo con su ropa devolviendo su camisa a Draco. Cuando salieron de la biblioteca se toparon de frente con Kin que solo le guiñó un ojo a Ginny, la chica se sonrojó de inmediato al pensar que ella los había encontrado haciendo… bueno pues se había enterado, eso ya era demasiado…

- Draco!- Lucius asomó su rubia cabellera por la puerta de su oficina sobresaltando a la pareja- ven, tengo que hablar contigo.

El slytherin lanzó una inquieta mirada a la chica para después caminar hacia la oficina de su papá arreglando su cabello lo más posible. Ginny sintió su estomago encogerse y rogó por que Lucius no se hubiera enterado de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Que haces despierta?- Theo llegó por su espalda y Ginny se giró asustada.

- me has espantado- se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras el castaño soltaba una ligera risa.

- Donde estaban?- preguntó el chico comenzando a caminar, la gryffindor le siguió- los estábamos buskndo para salir.

- Estábamos…- la chica volteó una vez mas hacia la puerta del despacho- estábamos… dormidos..

- Bueno, es que resulta que los planes han cambiado y mañana nos vamos en la noche, Snape envió una lechuza.

- porque?- preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban sin rumbo alguno, Theo se encogió de hombros. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio antes de que la pelirroja hablara otra vez- y… te gusta Pansy?

- que!- Theo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y esta vez fue el turno de Ginny para reírse.

- jajaja, bueno eso es un si?- Theo se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello con pereza.

- mmm…no, no, como crees- murmuró- porque?

- jajaja, si te gusta- lo empujó levemente por el hombro.

- claro que no, es linda si, pero esta lok- la mentira se leía en sus ojos castaños- Vamos Aly, a veces, muchas veces ella es engreída y…

- Ayyy si te gusta- habían regresado a la entrada de la biblioteca.

- quien te gusta?- Kin venía caminado hacia ellos, theo rodó los ojos al verla.

- no te interesa Kinea- dijo el chico esperando que su hermana no preguntara mas.

- A tu hermano le gusta Pansy- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Te gusta Pansy?- Kin fingió asombro

- Ayy, ustedes están lokas- el castaño se dio la vuelta y las dejó lo mas rápido posible para evitar mas preguntas.

- Y….- Kin miró a Ginny interrogante- que pasó con draco?

- Ahh…- la chica se puso roja en cuestión de segundos- pues…

- Si bueno ya se que pasó, no era mi intención enterarme, pero los estamos buscando y bueno…- explicó la castaña- da gracias que fui yo quien los encontró.

- Ayy Kin que vergüenza- Ginny continuó sonrojada.

- Olvídalo, pero digo… que pasó, para que le habló Lucius?- su amiga señaló el pasillo del despacho del señor Malfoy con la cabeza.

- No lo se, espero que no sea nada malo- dijo finalmente Ginny antes de subir a tomar sus pociones previamente de que cualquier cosa pasara.

&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba recostada en su cama, pasaban de la una y aun no sabía nada de Draco, estaba incomoda, por lo que había pasado, había sido maravilloso, si, pero… se sentía culpable de que todo fuera una farsa, de que el amara a Aly y no a Ginny

- Sigues despierta?- su puerta se entreabrió dejando ver una rubia cabellera.

- Draco, que fue lo que pasó?- se sentó al verlo entrar.

- ufff- Draco se sentó en la cama junto a ella- pues…

- No fue acerca de lo que pasó, verdad?- preguntó ginny temerosa y completamente sonrojada con el recuerdo.

- No- murmuró el rubio muy bajito- fue otra cosa…

- Discutieron?- la Gryffindor recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- Muy fuerte…- Draco se alejó para recostarse a un lado de ella.

- Quieres hablar de lo que te dijo?- le cuestionó Ginny recostándose a su lado.

- No, en realidad solo quiero dormir- la abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro entre sus rizados cabellos. Ginny suspiró y decidió dormir también.

&&&&&&&&&

- Bueno, te portas bien- kin abrazó a Ginny- y pues dile a Draco la verdad, no se lo tomará a mal.

- Ja, ojala sea como tu dices- rogó Ginny- y salúdame a Ronnie que lo extraño.

- Claro- se separaron y Kin finalmente tomó sus cosas, los chicos estaban listos para irse.

- Bueno Blaise entrenan mucho lo que restan de las vacaciones porque entrando inicia la temporada de quidditch- le dijo Draco a el moreno, parecía que habían arreglado lo sucedido la noche del baile.

- Seguro sin dos de mis jugadores- se dieron un ligero abrazo y después Blaise también tomo su lugar junto a una bonita cafetera que usarían como trasladador.

- Bueno chicos un gusto recibirlos aquí- Narcisa se despidió de ellos- Deben venir a pasar unos días aquí en verano.

- Claro señora Malfoy, gracias por la invitación- le respondió Bro.

- Bueno, listos chicos, ya deben irse- todos se tomaron de la cafetera y un par de segundos después desaparecieron.

- Y ustedes que van a hacer?- preguntó Narcisa volteando hacia la pareja.

- Nada mamá- respondió secamente Draco.

- Es que nosotros nos vamos esta noche- informó la rubia, bueno, en una hora aproximadamente.

- Ya se van?- Preguntó Ginny aturdida- tan rápido?

-Si, linda, pero no te preocupes, todos los sirvientes están aquí- le dijo Narcisa tranquilamente.

- Claro, voy a ver a mis padres- murmuró la chica y salió del salón hacia la que en esa casa era la habitación de Bill y Tonks.

Entró en la habitación, Bill parecía enojado y empacaba su ropa rudamente mientras que Tonks estaba parada a un lado de el con un gesto ligeramente molesto

- Bill suficiente, yo no puedo seguir así…- Tonks hizo un ademán de desesperación.

- Si, no me interesa, vete con Lupin, no hay problema solo se convierte en hombre lobo cada mes- se giró el muy enojado. Ginny deseo salir de ahí, siempre llegaba en malos momentos, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

- Después de todo es algo que a ti no te importa, tienes a Fleur que pronto se va a mudar contigo así que déjame hacer mi vida lejos de ti- chilló la chica.

- No, no quiero que te vayas, no me puedes dejar- Bill le tomó la mano un poco mas relajado- Tonks, vamos… sabes que te necesito… además, vamos a tener un hijo.

Tonks se llevó una temblorosa mano hacia la boca y mas lágrimas cayeron.

- No Bill, he tomado una decisión y la voy a mantener- el mayor de los Weasley enrojeció de molestia y cuando se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba ahí la fulminó con la mirada.

- Mmm, de verdad lamento interrumpir, solo…- Ginny caminó hacia la cama- quería saber si ustedes también se van.

- La pregunta es tonta Ginevra, claro que nos vamos, volvemos dos días antes de que vuelvas a la escuela- le dijo Bill con un tono muuy extraño en él.

- Entonces me voy- Ginny salió de la habitación y cuando iba hacia fuera escuchó un nuevo intento de Bill para Tonks no se mudara.

&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que sus padres se fueran la semana se pasó rápido, entre salidas y miles de películas muggles, pero increíblemente genial, Ginny deseaba que esas vacaciones nunca terminaran, que la misión nunca terminara, deseaba ser Alison Branstone el resto de su vida, pero también que Draco la amara como Ginevra Weasley, algo que veía muy imposible. Jamás se había imaginado en una situación similar, amando a Draco Malfoy, el odioso Draco Malfoy, siendo amiga de Kinea Nott y Blaise Zabini, ellos eran tan diferentes a como todos lo creían…

- En que piensas?- la voz de Draco la sacó de su pensamiento.

- Nada, ven aquí- el chico venía de una nueva extensa plática con su padre.

- No puedo mas con esto- dijo el finalmente tirándose en la cama, colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica.

- Quieres hablar?- Ginny hizo la misma pregunta que la última vez. Draco tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior ahora accedió a hablar.

- Si, sucede que… bueno… mi padre espera mucho de mi- soltó repentinamente- y… yo no quiero… no puedo… no… no quiero.

- No quieres ser un mortífago- adivinó Ginny, Draco asintió de nuevo.

- Pero… es lo que ellos esperan de mi…- se quitó las manos del rostro sus ojos grises mostraban confusión

- Y que es lo que tu esperas de ti?

- No lo se… solo se que es mi destino, y lo tengo que cumplir, me guste o no- Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Son tus padres los que quieren eso, no tú, no tienes que pagar por lo que ellos hicieron, tú no tienes que ser un mortífago solo porque ellos lo son- Draco negó con la cabeza.

- Me voy a dar una ducha- el chico se paró y fue directo al baño, el reloj de Ginny comenzó a sonar, tenía cinco minutos para tomar las pastillas. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y no estaban ahí, ayyy era toda una bruta los había dejado en el baño de abajo.

- Draco voy por agua- le avisó antes de salir del cuarto, el cielo estaba muy nublado y esa noche era especialmente fría.

Cuando iba caminando frente a la biblioteca escuchó voces y se detuvo.

- Precisamente porque quieres que lo hagamos nosotros, porque no se lo dices tú- esa era la voz de Bill.

- No soy muy buena ocultando mis pensamientos y si Lucius lee mi mente y se entera…- y esa era Narcisa. La chica se acercó a la abertura que quedaba entre las dos grandes puertas para ver que pasaba.

- Y como es que no sabe que tu nos estas ayudando, si dices que no eres tan buena en eso de ocultar pensamientos- preguntó Bill que estaba sentado en un sillón, Ginny solo veía su cabello negro.

- Lo de Draco me preocupa mas, me inquieta mas porque es mi hijo, no puedo esconderlo tan fácil- dijo Narcisa que estaba parada frente a su hermano mayor.

- Y que es lo que te llevó a hacer esto, Narcisa?- los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron.

- El que no debe ser nombrado… el quiere… su sangre- dijo con mucha dificultad.

- Para que?- preguntó Bill completamente desconcertado.

- Para hacer una poción antigua que le ayudará a tener inmortalidad, pero necesita sangre de un joven de sangre pura- Narcisa comenzó a llorar- Bill, es mi hijo, yo no quiero que le hagan nada.

Ginny quedó impactada con la noticia, tenía que decirle a Draco… y Bill? Narcisa había llamado Bill a su hermano? Todo esto estaba muy raro.

Subió casi corriendo las escaleras y llegó con escaso aire a la puerta del cuarto de Draco, la intentó abrir pero estaba cerrada por dentro, así que espero a que el rubio le abriera.

- No creerás los que acabo de oír- le dijo Ginny con una mano en el pecho y respirando dificultosamente por lo que había corrido, Draco estaba parado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido- es que no es lo que ellos esperan de ti, tu madre...- primero le daría la buena noticia- no quiere que seas un mortífago, no es eso bueno?- el rubio la miró tan fríamente que Ginny de pronto se asustó- Que pasa Draco?- el chico no le respondió solo apretó la mandíbula antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara.Ginny tardó un poco en entender lo que había pasado, no fue hasta mirar su pelirrojo cabello que todo se aclaró dolorosamente…

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Uyyy ya se muchas de ustedes me quieren matar porque me tarde un buen en actualizar, pero no se porque este capitulo fue tan tardado, espero que les haya gustado y pss no me maten please, mejor déjenme un review aunque sea reclamando porque me tardé años en actualizar, bueno pss gracias a todas por sus reviews y a mi amiga **Irenchis** y a la loka de **ari** que psss me dieron una ayudadita para que ya actualizara, tmb gracias a las niñas que no están registradas:

**D. de Malfoy, Clau sobretodo a ti por tus tres reviews, Victoria, abin.**

Bueno pss creo que al resto les contesté ya así que pss tmb gracias a la lok de **Lyne** y pss tmb a** Aly**.

Gracias a todas, dejen reviews y lean **"Siento, pensaré" Azazel Black** que esta muuuuy bueno, a mi me encanta, vale la pena que lo lean!


	15. CAPITULO 15

**&&& Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de JK rowling´&&&**

**CAPITULO 15: FIN DEL TEATRO**

- Que pasa Draco??- el chico no le respondió solo apretó la mandíbula antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara. Ginny tardó un poco en entender lo que había pasado, no fue hasta mirar su pelirrojo cabello que todo se aclaró dolorosamente…

Pasó saliva difícilmente y un repentino dolor llegó a su pecho, su mente se congeló y lo único en su cabeza era el rostro frío de Draco y sus ojos grises destilando ira… comenzó a llorar, se recargó en la puerta del cuarto del chico y jaló la perilla para abrirla, aunque sabía que iba a estar cerrada.

- Draco…- murmuró con la frente pegada a la puerta, seguía moviendo la perilla y le era difícil hablar a causa del enorme nudo que se había formado en la garganta-… debes abrir, por favor…- golpeó un par de veces sobre la madera, pero el chico no le respondió- tienes que abrir, debemos hablar…- el chico abrió la puerta, ginny estuvo a punto de caer, los ojos de Draco tenían un inusual brillo de furia.

- Lárgate Weasley, déjame, no quiero hablar, no tengo nada que oir, no te quiero ver, esto ya es demasiado…- sonó mas sereno de lo que estaba y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

La pelirroja se quedó estática, sus ojos se aguaron, el nudo en su garganta cada vez la asfixiaba mas, el dolor en su pecho se había tornado mas agudo y su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar. Apretó los ojos y las lágrimas se desbordaron, se sostuvo de la pared, y finalmente golpeó el concreto provocando que sus nudillos comenzaran a sangrar…

Todo había acabado… y peor, mucho peor de lo que ella se había imaginado, esperaba gritos, que el le exigiera una explicación, esperaba que el la escuchara y… no, el simplemente había preferido no volver a verla, era una estúpida!!! Como podía haberse olvidado de tomar las pócimas, como??? Si eso era lo único que tenía que hacer… Mejor era tomarlas ahora, antes de que otra cosa pudiera pasar, corrió hasta el baño del primer piso, entró azotando la puerta, se miró en el espejo, su rostro estaba mas rojo de lo normal, sus ojos también, las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas. Tomó las pastillas y volvió a ser morena, se sentó en el piso del baño y se abrazó a sus piernas… el la odiaba, de eso esta segura, sus ojos grises se lo habían gritado…

Y ahora que??... había echado todo a perder, que era lo siguiente??... no sabía y no quería imaginarlo, quería hablar con él y sin embargo el no la iba a escuchar, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared… que haría??? Ya nada???...

&&&&&&&&&&

- Draco cariño, buen día, como amane…???- preguntó Narcisa pero al mirar a su hijo se quedó callada- Te sientes mal?? Estas pálido y mira tus ojeras.

- Estoy bien, donde esta mi papá??- preguntó Draco tan molesto que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia.

- No ha llegado aun, que tienes???- Narcisa se paró del cómodo sillón y se acercó a él.

- Nada- le respondió frío y subió a su cuarto. Estaba molesto, no, furioso, el, el… en verdad la quería, y ella lo había traicionado, engañado, lastimado, había jugado con él, le había mentido, lo había humillado, se sentía terriblemente estúpido, era ella, la Weasley, la novia de Potter… una traidora de la sangre… que otra cosa se podía haber esperado de alguien como ella… si, lo aceptaba, estaba dolido, el había creído de verdad en Alison Branstone y resultaba ser todo un teatro, y nada mas… no la odiaba, no, no podía, ella era lo mas cercano a la mujer que quería, mas sin embargo no era Aly, Aly no existía era solo una invención de la Weasley… ella merecía sufrir, sabía que el no le podía hacer daño, pero igualmente sabía que si los mortifagos se enteraban no se quedarían de brazos cruzados… el quería hacerle daño… en verdad mucho daño…

&&&&&&&&&&

El ruido de la perilla girándose en múltiples ocasiones la despertó, estaba toda adolorida, sobretodo su cuello la mataba, estaba… en el baño??? Se había quedado dormida en el baño??? Se levantó con esfuerzo y abrió la puerta, una mujer, seguramente que iba con la intención de limpiar el lugar la miró con extrañeza y Ginny caminó hasta su cuarto con paso apresurado, que hacía??? Ni modo, tenía que decirle todo a Bill.

Salió y se encontró a Narcisa de frente.

- Narcisa!!!- Ginny trató de evadirla pero la mujer la detuvo por el brazo.

- Estas bien???- la inspeccionó con la mirada- que pasó entre ustedes??- la rubia se cruzó de brazos

- De que habla???- preguntó Ginny fingiendo no tener idea de lo que hablaba de la mujer

- De que hablo???- ella levantó una ceja- el tiene unas ojeras inevitables de esconder, tu los ojos mas rojos e hinchados que nada, así que seguramente algo pasó entre ustedes.

- Usted ya sabe- Ginny retrocedió unos pasos para que Narcisa no la pudiera detener una vez mas- discusiones de adolescentes, nada muy grave- dijo ella antes de salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de "sus padres"

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras vio a Bill que iba bajando con paso apresurado y su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de preocupación. Finalmente se encontraron en las escaleras.

- Sube y cámbiate, ya!!!- ordenó el chico, Ginny lo miró interrogante- Nos vamos.

- Como que nos vamos???- preguntó extrañada- ahh ya lo sabes???

- de ke hablas ginevra???... Oye los mortifagos se enteraron, tenemos que irnos, ya- el siguió con su camino y la chica subió a cambiarse.

Entró a su cuarto y ya no había nada mas que un cambio de ropa, sus viejos jeans deslavados y algo rotos, una simple playera roja, una sudadera negra que antes había usado Charles y sus viejos tenis negros que alguna vez fueron un alabado regalo para Ronald. Se vistió y sintió una bizarra satisfacción al "volver a ser ella"

Salió con paso ligero y antes de irse decidió ver una última vez a Draco, aunque posiblemente fuera muy arriesgado, se acercó a su puerta, jaló la manija, estaba abierto… tomó aire y entró. El rubio que estaba recostado sobre su cama se enderezó con una agilidad insólita.

- Draco, yo tengo que decirte la verdad, se que todo esto parece…- empezó Ginny aterrorizada por la helada mirada del rubio.

- No me interesa, no quiero escucharte- Draco se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca apretándola tan fuerte como pudo- No se en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste hacer esto pobretona, pero te va a arrepentir.

- Draco!!!- los ojos de ginny estaban bañados de lágrimas- yo en verdad te quiero…- El slytherin miró sus ojos azules, le gritaban que ella decía la verdad… pero no, no podía dejarse engañar una vez mas…

- Lárgate!!!- gritó el soltándola, la chica aun tardó un poco en abandonar el lugar.

- Ginny te dije que no hay tiempo!!!- Bill la jaló del brazo y la guió hasta su cuarto, cuando estaban por llegar a la habitación un estruendo resonó en la entrada principal del lugar.

- Corran, corran- los apresuró Tonks que ya estaba tomada de una vieja bufanda, los chicos corrieron, en cuanto ginny tocó la tela sintió ese conocido tirón de ombligo, finalmente después de un par de minutos llegaron a la sala de el número 12 de **Grimmauld** place

- Que fue eso George, hazme el favor de asomarte- le pidió molly Weasley a su hijo cuando escuchó el ruido en la sala.

- Donde esta mi mamá???- preguntó Bill al ver a su hermano entrar a la sala

- No se muevan- los apuntó George con la varita.

- no seas idiota, soy yo, Bill- el pelirrojo siguió con su varita firme.

- Cariño, que pasó, que hacen aquí???- Molly había ido a la sala también y ahora miraba con preocupación y sorpresa a Bill.

- Nos descubrieron mamá- le contó Bill a tiempo que George bajaba su varita.

- Hola mi niña, como estas???- la señora Weasley corrió a abrazar a su hija en cuanto la vio.

- Bien mamá- Ginny sonrió de lado, después abrazó a su pelirrojo hermano, George.

- Como fue que los descubrieron Bill???- preguntó la rechoncha pelirroja que ahora le daba un abrazo de bienvenida a Tonks.

- Fue ayer mamá, durante la pelea contra los mortifagos, uno de ellos me vio ayudando a Remus, logramos herirlo, pero escapó- Ginny sintió un alivio al saber que ellos aun no sabían nada.

- Bill!!!- Fleur bajó las escaleras corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos del chico- te he dicho lo guapo que te ves así??- entre cada palabra le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Tonks hizo un gesto que no escondía para nada su disgusto

- Donde esta Remus, Molly??- preguntó la chica mirando hacia la rechoncha mujer tratando de ignorar la voz de Fleur.

- Esta arriba, en su habitación, se esta recuperando- Tonks no preguntó ni vio nada más solo subió lo mas rápido posible.

- Como estas Ginny, cariño, te extrañé tanto- Molly abrazó de nuevo a si hija- que te pasa???- la cuestionó su madre cuando vio que el estado anímico de su hija no era bueno

- Nada, yo estoy bien- mintió la chica sonriendo de lado con desgana. Molly la miró dudosa pero decidió dejarla por ahora- que cuarto esta desocupado???

- El del tercer piso a la izquierda- le informa Molly

Ginny subió con paso lento, hasta el tercer piso, nunca había estado en esa habitación, entró, el cuarto era de un chico, muy posiblemente del hermano de Sirius, por los tonos verde y plata y el dibujo de una gran serpiente en la pared, se acercó a la ventana que sobresalía de la forma cuadrada de la habitación y se sentó en un acolchado asiento pegado ala ventana, el clima estaba tan terrible como su estado de ánimo, el cielo era gris y frío como la ultima mirada que el rubio le había dado.

- Ginny- tocaron a su puerta, la chica se giró lentamente- puedo pasar???

- Claro Bill- el chico entra con unas cinco maletas detrás de él- que es eso???

- Bueno, creí que te gustaría quedarte con esto- bill señaló hacia atrás y después se sentó junto a ella- es tu ropa.

- Gracias- Ginny le sonrió- no creo poder usarla en el colegio de todas formas.

- Te sientes bien???- la gryffindor sabía que esa pregunta llegaría pronto. Asintió y amplio un poco mas su sonrisa- Bueno, finalmente podrás ser tu otra vez.

- Que suerte!!- murmuro ella desanimada.

- Por favor, no me digas que…- comenzó Bill y Ginny lo silenció con una dura mirada- Ginny…- murmuro el chico sin saber bien que decir, su hermana se había hecho amiga de esos slytherin!!!!

- Estoy bien, no necesito esto- la pelirroja se puso en pie y se encerró en el baño.

- Ginny- Bill golpeó un par de veces las puerta- si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, mi cuarto es el que esta justo debajo de ti- esperó unos segundos por una respuesta que jamás llegó así que salió en busca de Tonks, debía hablar con ella.

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se tiró en su cama de nuevo cuando la Weasley se salió de su habitación, estaba… enfadado, decepcionado, sobretodo herido en su orgullo. Era un idiota, pero si hasta Blaise se lo había dicho, si aquella noche k estaba ebrio…

"……- Que ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Draco con un tono bastante duró apretando ligeramente la mandíbula.

- Nada- Ginny se pasó debajo del brazo del slytherin, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Blaise la detuvo.

-¿Estas segura que no pasó nada?- Ginny lo miró con ferocidad, algo no le gustaba del dicho "solo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad" – Draco, amigo, ella no es lo que tu crees- la soltó y ella no tardó nada en alejarse del chico, el rubio jaló a Ginny hacia sí.

- Mejor es que nos vayamos- Draco se escuchó molesto- ve a dormir Blaise, te hace falta…

- No se te hace conocida Draco???- fue lo último que dijo Blaise antes de pasar frente a ellos y abandonar el pasillo…"

Él se lo había dicho… ayyyy!!!! Maldita sea la WEASLEY!!!!

Pasaron unos minutos mas, el aun no se sacaba de la cabeza todo lo que ha pasado en las ultimas horas, entonces un estruendo se oyó en la entrada de la mansión, el rápido se puso en pie y corrió escaleras abajo con varita en mano, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de siete mortifagos furiosos.

- Donde están????- lo cuestionó Lucius acercándose a Draco amenazadoramente.

- Quien???- preguntó el slytherin mirando confuso a todos los encapuchados.

- Los Branstone, búsquenlos!!!- gritó su padre con desesperación- son traidores, mandamos a Hutch a seguirlos durante toda la pelea de ayer por la noche y él los vio ayudando al hombre lobo, él es uno de los Weasley, de ellas no sabemos nada - lucius escupía furia en cada palabra ke le decía a Draco, como si él fuera el culpable.

- No se- el rubio se alejó de él. Debía decirle…???

- No hay nadie mas en la casa- le dijo Goyle después de haber pronunciado el hechizo Homenum revelio.

- Y tu madre Draco??- se giró una vez mas hacia él

- No se- respondió una vez mas y Lucius le abofeteó

- Eres un inútil, vete de aquí…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Ginny!!!- gritaron por décima vez en cinco minutos- apresúrate, ke ya es muy tarde!!!!

La pelirroja estaba hincada frente a sus maletas, revisando lo ke había dentro, miró con lágrimas en los ojos el alhajero de oro y dentro el collar ke Draco le regaló en navidad, los puso dentro de su baúl, escondido bajo sus viejas túnicas… que pasaría cuando lo viera??? Cuando lo encontrara en un pasillo, en el gran comedor??? Le diría a todos los slytherin lo ke había hecho??? Estaba aterrada…

- Ginny- Tonks abrió la puerta- si no bajas ahora a tu mamá le va a dar fiebre de dragón…

- Si, ya voy- cerró su baúl y empujó las valijas con su ropa y túnicas de slytherin al armario y bajó con paso apresurado.

El recibidor de el número 12 de Grimmauld place estaba abarrotado de gente, todos miembros de la orden intercambiando información, la gran mayoría lucían agotados y presionados; ya se había acostumbrado a que tantas personas entraran y salieran del lugar como si fuera king cross.

- Vamos ginny que ya es muy tarde- molly se colocó su capa y caminó hacia la entrada seguida de tonks y remus que se veía peor que nunca.

-Tonks!!!- Bill salió de la sala apresurado al verlos pasar y la jaló hacía la habitación.

Ginny vió a su hermano molesto y a la chica aun mas, él parecía suplicarle algo, pero ella negaba con una enorme tristeza enmarcando su rostro, finalmente cuando una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de tonks él la dejó ir.

Nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a la estación, no había mucha gente en el anden 9 ¾ ese día, solo había unos 30 alumnos, quizá menos.

- Toma esto- tonks le entregó una bolsa- son recuerdos de tu viaje a Estados unidos, los consiguió Mundungus.

Ginny recibió la bolsa y la puso dentro del carrito ke llevaba su baúl y a klio, a quien por cierto había descuidado mucho en los últimos meses.

- Sube linda- Molly la abrazó- tenemos que acompañar a Remus a su casa, Tonks lo va a cuidar unos días.

Se despidió de todos con un abrazo y subió al tren, entró en el primer compartimiento, ahí dentro estaba colin con su hermano y su amiga Jeannie.

- Ginny!!!!- la chica se levantó para abrazarla y después la golpeó en el brazo- si, gracias por avisarnos que te ibas a ir a otra escuela y por mandarnos tantas cartas- le reclamó.

- lo siento, no tenía mucho tiempo, la escuela es muy pesada- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió- aunque traje recuerditos para todos- les dio la bolsa y mientras ellos elegían que llevarse la pelirroja se asomó por el pasillo. Buscando algo más. Buscándolo a él...

&&&&&&&&&&

Draco llegó a el andén 9 ¾ por sus propios medios, el día anterior había sido horrible, su papá estaba como desquiciado, porque su mamá había desaparecido, y Lucius juraba que los Branstone, que seguramente eran miembros de la orden la habían secuestrado, aunque Draco no estaba muy seguro de eso, porke muchas de las cosas mas preciadas para ella no estaban en la casa, como aquél viejo libro que le había dado Sirius, el alhajero herencia de su abuela y tampoco su capa favorita último regalo de Andromeda.

El tren estaba por iniciar la marcha él subió aprisa, buscó el primer compartimiento vacío y metió su baúl ahí de un empujón

- Draco…- su voz llegó de muy cerca, y su aroma también, sabía que era ella sin necesidad de girarse- Draco, escúchame…- insistió

El no se volvió a mirarla solo caminó hacia el fondo del vagón que estaba completamente vacío, Ginny lo siguió. El rubio entró en el último compartimiento.

- Que le hicieron a mi mamá??- se giró bruscamente logrando derrumbar a Ginny sobre los asientos.

- No se de que me hablas- le respondió ella confundida.

- No mientas!!!- Draco hablaba con un tono muy tranquilo, pero sus ojos y sus manos que se apretaban con fuerza expresaban toda la furia que sentía- ahhh claro…se me olvidaba… no te pudo pedir eso…

- Mira, te digo que nadie le ha hecho algo a Narcisa- Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando la oyó pronunciar el nombre de su madre- porque lo preguntas?? Que le ha pasado???

- No te importa- le respondió y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

La pelirroja se quedó sentada un par de minutos pensando que le podría haber pasado a Narcisa, la orden no podía hacerle daño, ella los estaba ayudando…

Se levantó del asiento e intentó abrir la puerta, pero no logró nada…. Malfoy la había encerrado y ella ni siquiera llevaba su varita, golpeó la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero el vagón estaba vacío y nadie la oía…

Se despertó con el cuello adolorido, se había quedado dormida sobre el reducido asiento en una posición muy incómoda, el silbato que anunciaba la llegada a Hogwarts sonó por segunda vez, ella se levantó apresurada y golpeó la puerta varias veces, se asomó por la ventana y vio a Draco, un poco lejos de donde estaba ella, mirar en su dirección, nadie se acercaba hacia el final del vagón… nadie se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí…

- Alohamora…- Ginny se giró y vio su amigo entrar- que te pasó??

- Colin!!!-la pelirroja lo abrazó- si no me encuentras seguro me quedo aquí.

- porque estabas encerrada??- preguntó el rubio y ginny se encogió de hombros fingiendo no saber quien lo había hecho.

Llegó a la escuela cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, los corredores estaban vacíos, hacía mucho frío para que algún alumno quisiera andar paseando.

- Vamos a la sala- Ginny asintió y emprendió su camino a las mazmorras- Gin...- la llamó Jeannie, ella se giró para darse cuenta que todos la veían muy raro- la sala común es hacia arriba, no hacia abajo.

-… Claro- Ginny se regañó mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer y subió junto a su amiga- y que ha pasado mientras me fui??

- bueno supongo que ya sabes que tu hermano dejó a hermione por una tipa de slytherin, una tal Kimberly

- Kinea- la corrigió la pelirroja- su nombre es kinea no Kimberly

- Entonces si te lo contó Ron- subían las escalras con paso lento, los creevey ya las habían dejado atras.

- Si, algo así… y que tan mal esta Hermione???

- Fatal, cada que están juntos en la misma habitación se pelean y hasta salen perjudicados otros, la última vez fue después de que todos se enteraran que iban al baile juntos, se empezaron a pelear y hermione le lanzó un hechizo que de pura suerte no le dio a él, pero si alcanzó a Ernie y toda su cara se llenó de enormes pústulas amarillentas, el gritó horrible y hermione no paraba de disculparse, para su suerte la enfermería estaba cerca- contó la chica animadamente

- Y hablando del baile, me enteré que fuiste con Harry- recordó la pelirroja.

- Ahhh… si- su amiga enrojeció- bueno, no creí que te molestara…

- No me molesta- dijo inmediatamente- Harry ya no me interesa, desde hace mucho, creí que lo sabías

- no, no me lo habías contado…-seguía igual de sonrojada y aun mas cuando llegaron al retrato, ellos estaban detrás de la dama gorda- y… cual es la contraseña…???

Ginny sonrió recordando aquella primera noche en slytherin, cuando Draco había olvidado pedir la contraseña y se habían quedado afuera por varias horas…

- Oye estas bien rara….- soltó de pronto jeannie.

- No es cierto- negó la pelirroja- porque lo dices??

- Tal vez porque la Ginevra que yo conozco nunca para de hablar y porque te saliste del vagón justo cuando iniciaba el viaje y no regresaste porque resultó que estabas encerrada y además… te noto muy triste…- Ginny no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada… claro que estaba triste!!!

- Es que…

- Ginny, colin nos dijo que ya habías vuelto, porque no nos avisaron nada!!!- el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y por el salió Ron junto con harry, ambos la abrazaron y la empujaron hacia dentro de la sala.

Todos le dieron una linda bienvenida, incluso algunos se escaparon para conseguir algunas cervezas de mantequilla, ella no había podido ni sentarse un momento, la bolsa con recuerdos paseaba por todas las manos de la sala mientras era saqueada.

En cuanto pudo se escabulló hacia su habitación y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue tomar un pergamino y escribir con rapidez una carta para encontrarse con kin en la estatua de la bruja tuerta, bajó y salió con el pretexto de ir por mas cervezas de mantequilla. Caminó tan rápido como le dieron sus entumidos pies por el frío, cuando dio vuelta en el pasillo vio una sombra ahí, su amiga ya la esperaba.

- kin!!!- la abrazó- fue todo tan horrible…

- Que pasó???- le preguntó haciendo que se sentara en el piso con ella, le era muy extraño mirar a Ginny como Aly- Draco llegó solo a la sala, todos le preguntamos por ti…

- Que dijo él???

- Dijo "seguramente en su casa" y se encerró en su cuarto, todos creen que terminó el intercambio y que él esta triste porque te fuiste…- la miró esperando que le dijera algo, pero la pelirroja empezó a llorar…

- fue mi culpa, olvidé tomar las pociones y él me vio y su cara era tan…. Me vio tan terrible…- se recargó en el hombro de su amiga que solota escuchaba con atención- los mortifagos, para mi suerte, se enteraron justo esa noche que éramos unos espías…

- nadie sabe que él se enteró???- Ginny movió su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kin en un gesto ke ella entendió como una negativa…

&&&&&&&&&&

Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que pudó haberse escuchado en todo el colegio… se quedó estático, su habitación lucía mas pequeña, con una sola cama y de un mismo tono todo el papel tapiz, con los mismos sillones, pero todos de color negro…. Se sintió molesto y abatido…

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, el no levantó la mirada de las llamas en la chimenea y tampoco dijo nada, pero aun así la puerta se abrió.

- Que ha pasado draco???- le preguntó su amigo desde la entrada

- Sabía que ibas a venir blaise…-el moreno se sentó a un lado del rubio- tu lo sabías… tu sabías que ella era la weasley…

- ….- Blaise no sabía que hacer, menos que decir, el ya se había dado cuenta de la verdad

- porque no me lo dijiste bien Blaise, porque dejaste que ella continuara con su farsa si tu lo sabías???- parecía que el rubio preguntaba mas a si mismo que a su amigo…

- Ella… Draco, tu eres mi amigo, pero ella me prometió que iba a decírtelo, y yo…

- Te gusta, así al menos le hablabas, por eso no me dijiste nada- reclamó por fin mirándolo, Blaise lucía contrariado-… verdad??

- Ginny es una bue…

- No digas su nombre- lo interrumpió Draco y se levantó del sillón- y no digas que es buena persona, porque me engañó a mi y a todos y Blaise tu lo sabías y no dijiste nada…

- Es que ella es mi amiga, es tu novia…- Blaise también se puso de pie

- la Weasley no es mi novia…- gritó el rubio mirándolo con dureza. Hubo un par de minutos en completo silencio

- Draco, le dijiste a alguien???- preguntó Blaise finalmente el rubio no respondió…

&&&&&&&&&&

- Blaise fue a hablar con él…- le comentó kin, Ginny lloraba silenciosamente.

- no creo que logre nada, no quiere hablar conmigo…- Ginny rió- me encerró en un compartimiento… esperaba que nadie se acordara de mi y me regresaran a king Cross…

- Él, te quiere, lo se… solo dale tiempo, esto lo tomó por sorpresa… Draco va a darse cuenta de que no importa si eres de cabello negro o rojo…- kin intentaba animarla…

- he escuchado lo suficiente y aun así no entiendo- las chicas se sobresaltaron al oir una tercera voz, se giraron para encontrarse con Ron que las miraba entre molesto, curioso y preocupado

&&&&&&&&&&

- Que vas a hacer???- le interrogó- has hablado con ella??

- para que???- gritó una vez mas, no quería actuar así, kería lucir mas tranquilo , pero no podía- para que me siga mintiendo…??

- Estas equivocado draco…

- Déjame solo Blaise…- el moreno caminó hacia la puerta…

- No me respondiste…- el rubio levantó la vista hacia su amigo- le dijiste a alguien?...

- Aun no- Blaise pareció relajarse un poco y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Draco habló de nuevo- pero eso no significa que los mortifagos no se vayan a enterar… cuída a tu amiguita blaise, los accidentes pasan…

- no serías capaz- le respondió molesto.

- no me retes "amigo"- dio la vuelta y entró en el baño dejando a blaise con un dolor de cabeza y una enorme ansiedad.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

Uyyy, meses sin actualizar, ya lo se, muchas de seguro kieren golpearme, no las culpo…. pero la verdad es que ya hasta iba a dejar la historia, pero ayer leí unos de sus maravillosos reviews y pues me animé a escribir este capi que no es tan bueno, lo sentí flojísimo, pero ya ustedes dirán que les pareció, no sean malas y déjenme un review!!! Para que me den mas ánimo y escriba el que viene!!!! Y pues muchas gracias por los que ya me han dejado!!!!


	16. Capitulo 16

&&&& Si ya saben, todos los personajes de JK. yo solo me divierto con ellos &&&&

**CAPITULO 16**

- Ron… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Ginny lo miró nerviosa y se levantó.

-Dijiste que ibas por cerveza de mantequilla, te seguí para ayudarte, pero te desviaste… tu eras la novia de Malfoy!- el rostro de Ron se puso rojo.

- Deja que ella te explique- Kin se paró también.

- Y tu lo sabías!- el pelirrojo se enojó aun mas- no me dijiste nada…- Kin abrió la boca sin saber que decir

- Pues porque no podía decirte, ni ella ni yo- se excusó Ginny levantando la voz más de lo que quería.

- De Malfoy Ginny?- gritó Ron- como pudiste ser novia de un asqueroso Slytherin.

- Asqueroso Slytherin?- esta vez era Kin la enojada.

- No lo digo por ti Kinea…

- Claro que lo dices por mi, soy una Slytherin- la castaña se dio la vuelta y se fue.

- No seas tonto Ronald, fue algo de la orden, es todo, fue la misión- Ginny agachó la mirada, desearía poder decir eso y que fuera verdad…

El no le dijo nada también se giró y caminó de vuelta a la sala común. Genial! ahora Ron también estaba enojado con ella.

Se despertó, si, con el almohadazo de Jeannie, cuando por fin había logrado dormir ya era hora de levantarse. Había sido la noche más horrible de todas, su mente no había dejado de pensar…

- Ey, ya esta libre el baño y es tarde- se le había olvidado lo que era compartir baño.

- Gracias Jen- se metió a la ducha, dejó el agua fría para despertar bien. Salió se miró al espejo, ojeras inevitables de esconder, cabello rojo, muy pálida, pecosa… Ginny Weasley.

- Es que no dormiste nada? Mira que ojeras- Jeannie ya estaba lista para salir.

- El cambió de horario, supongo- logró mentir- los alcanzo en el comedor.

- Ok, no te tardes- se salió para que Ginny se vistiera.

No, no, no eso no estaba bien… ella había sido muy feliz, así con su uniforme heredado de Ron, que lo había heredado de Charlie, con sus zapatos casi sin suela, a ella no le había molestado en lo absoluto que mientras todas usaban faldas y camisas que las hacían lucir femeninas ella llevara ropa grande y de hombre, pero ahora… ahora si se sentía así, esa ropa la hacía ver tan "sin chiste" extrañaba a Aly, la extrañaba mucho, la envidiaba… odiaba ser ella de nuevo…

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Bro preocupada-mírenlo… ni siquiera ha tocado su desayuno…- por una vez desayunaban en el gran comedor, Draco no quería hablarle a nadie y eso las tenía preocupadas, estaba sentado a varios metros de ellos.

- Blaise!- el chico acababa de llegar a sentarse junto a Bro- ¿Qué te dijo ayer Draco?- lo cuestionó Kin

- No quiso hablar conmigo- le mandó una significativa mirada a la castaña.

- Deberíamos preguntarle de nuevo- sugirió Bro, todos miraban al rubio sin disimular…- y si le pasó algo a Aly…- Blaise y Kin se miraron de nuevo, "Aly" estaba a salvo… hasta ahora.

- No, no pienses eso Bro- Kin le sonrió- ella seguro que esta bien.

- No ha mandado ni una carta…- se quedaron callados, seguían mirando a Draco.

El rubio de pronto se levantó todos desviaron la mirada rápidamente. Se acercó a ellos.

- Es muy fastidioso tratar de desayunar y que un montón de entrometidos que se dicen tus amigos…- miró a Blaise con sus fríos ojos- no dejen de mirarte y hablar de ti, déjenme en paz!- y se fue con paso lento.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Bro se había quedado helada- no le dijiste nada- empujó ligeramente a Blaise.

- Ya se le pasará- dijo el moreno, aunque no estaba seguro de eso.

- Oigan, tengo que ir por unos pergaminos nuevos- Bro se levantó y rápido rebasó a Draco.

- ¿Qué te dijo?- le preguntó de nuevo Kin a Blaise ahora que Bro se había ido.

- El sabe que sabía, me corrió y además le dirá a los mortífagos que era Ginny- Kin suspiró con pesadez, Blaise miró a Draco cuando ya estaba por salir del comedor- Voltea.

En el momento que Draco salía Ginny entraba, el rubio se pasó sin mirarla si quiera y ella no le había despegado la vista de encima.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Kin se mordió el labio preocupada. Blaise se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

Entró al comedor, y Draco venía justo en su dirección, ella se quedó parada, su corazón dio un vuelco, lo miró pasar junto a ella, pero el jamás volteó a verla, agachó la mirada… la levantó a la mesa de Slytherin y empezó a caminar de nuevo, encontró por fin a Blaise y para su sorpresa también a Kin que le sonreía como animándola, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió caminando hacia ellos. Kin empezó a negarle con la cabeza.

- Oye a donde vas?- Colin la detuvo por el brazo- estamos aquí- claro no debía ir mas a Slytherin.

- Creo que aun estoy dormida- se sentó a lado de su amigo- hola Lily! Te levantaste muy temprano.

- Sip, es que no leí el tema de la clase de hoy…- siguió hablando, si había alguien peor que Hermione esa era Lily.

- Desayuna algo- Colin le pasó una tostada, ella a penas mordisqueo la orilla y la dejó.

- Sabes quien nos da clases de defensa?- le dijo Jeannie animada, ella negó con la cabeza- Sirius Black…- esperó la reacción de Ginny, pero esta solo sonrió un poco- vamos ya quita esa cara! Ni eso te ha emocionado.

- Si! De hecho- Ginny se levantó y tomo su vieja mochila- si me emociona es mas quiero verlo ya- salió casi corriendo del comedor aun quedaban como 10 minutos para que empezara la clase.

- Sirius!- tocó en su oficina- Sirius!- tocó mas fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Sirius abrió con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y olor a menta- Ginny!- a penas se entendió el nombre de la pelirroja.

- Lo siento Sirius, sabes que? Draco me descubrió el día que los mortifagos también, el me descubrió- Sirius la invitó a pasar.

- Me enjuago- se fue al baño y Ginny se sentó frente al escritorio- Ahora si que pasó?- salió del baño secándose la boca con una toalla.

- El se enteró… Sirius- los ojos de Ginny se nublaron- yo me enamoré de él- se mordió un labio, el no supo que decir- Y ese día oí a Narcissa decir que el Señor tenebroso lo iba a usar como sacrificio para hacer un antiguo hechizo, no quiero que le pase nada Sirius, ahora su mamá esta desaparecida.

- Lo se Ginny, no puedo creer que Lucius haya aceptado matar a su hijo por Voldemort… y Narcissa, ella esta bien, esta con nosotros esta en un lugar seguro- le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Deben hacer algo, llévenlo también a el- casi suplicó la pelirroja.

-No podemos, tienen un hechizo sobre el, descubrirán cada lugar en el que lo escondamos…- a Ginny se le salieron algunas lágrimas- esta bien ahora Ginny, en Hogwarts esta bien. Anda vamos a clase, ya no te preocupes por eso, nosotros lo solucionaremos, lo prometo.

Draco esperaba su clase afuera del salón, no había nadie más que él…

- Tu maldito!- el rubio no hizo caso de ese grito, hasta que Ro estuvo parado frente a él fue que lo miró- te lo advierto no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana.

- No se de que hablas Weasley- dijo tranquilamente.

- Sabes perfectamente de que hablo- murmuró Ron con furia. Si, el Weasley lo sabía todo.

- Entonces… no te preocupes- los demás alumnos empezaban a llegar- que ya obtuve lo que quería de tu hermana y si, es eso que estas pensando- Draco puso la sonrisa mas maliciosa que pudo, porque sabía que decía mentiras. Ron no pudo contener su furia y se abalanzó sobre el rubio dándole un puñetazo en la boca que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar.

Nadie se atrevió a meterse entre ellos hasta que Harry y Hermione llegaron y los separaron. La sien de Ron sangraba y su ojo se empezaba a hinchar, mientras que Draco tenía la mandíbula igual hinchada y un raspón en el pómulo.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Hermione se llevó a Ron lejos de Malfoy- Estas loco! Te pueden expulsar.

- Ese idiota se aprovechó de mi hermana- Ron seguía furioso.

- De que hablas? Es el primer día que Ginny esta aquí- Hermione guiaba a Ron al baño.

- No, la de intercambio, la que siempre estaba con Malfoy era Ginny- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida- no le digas a nadie, ni a Harry, fue cosa de la orden.

- ¿Es ella entonces la miga de tu noviecita?- preguntó Hermione algo molesta.

- No empieces tu también- Ron entro al baño y Hermione volvió al salón.

Cuando Harry empujó a Draco lejos de Ron, este tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, había descargado un poco su furia al golpear al Weasley…

- ¿Que hiciste Draco?- Theo acababa de llegar y vio que el rubio estaba golpeado y le salía sangre del labio.

- Nada Theo- era el único de todos que no lo había estado molestando cada 5 minutos preguntándole que le pasaba y se lo agradecía muchísimo.

Blaise llegó en ese momento acompañado de Pansy, ninguno le dijo nada a Draco y cuando McGonagall llegó a dar clase entraron en silencio, Weasley no volvió a clase.

Habían acabado las clases, habían sido un infierno, todo el día lo había sido, estaban sentados bajo un árbol cerca del lago, las chicas reían porque Colin balanceaba una gomita en su nariz y a ella le parecía de lo mas bobo, quería estar en la sala de Slytherin platicando con Kin o Bro, quería estar con Draco

- Oye Ginny!- Harry se acercaba a ella, la pelirroja se levantó y caminó también hacia él- Que bueno que has vuelto- le sonrió- ayer había tanta gente que bueno…

- Si lo se- el la invitó a caminar hacía el lago- es bueno estar de vuelta- mintió

- si, te extrañamos… ¿sabes? El sábado hay partido de quidditch y como has vuelto, tu puesto sigue ahí para ti- le dijo animado.

- Claro!- ya se imaginaba jugando contra Draco y los demás- es contra Slytherin no?- el chico de la cicatriz asintió.

Ginny subió a su habitación, sobre la cama estaba su escoba de quidditch dentro de una caja, había una nota que decía: "Esta si la deberías usar Gin" y firmaba Bill. La abrió, las iniciales de su invención estaban en el mango, brillantes, recordándole lo que ya no era y el momento en que el rubio se la había regalado. Espero a que se hiciera de noche y fue al campo de quidditch con su escoba en mano.

Dio un par de vueltas, pero estaba haciendo mucho frío, así que bajó a las gradas, estaba sentada había dejado su escoba a un lado para guardar sus manos en la túnica… de pronto Draco se paró frente a ella, Ginny se enderezó velozmente.

- Draco…-lo miró sorprendida tenía un moretón en la mandíbula y una herida en el labio inferior. Sonrió, esperaba que por fin pudieran hablar

- Esto… yo- tomó la escoba- esto no te lo regalé a ti…- puso la escoba contra la grada y con el pie rompió la parte del mango donde estaban las iniciales.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Ginny desconcertada.

- Tu no eres Alison Branstone- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

- ¿Sabes que? Si lo soy!- lo jaló con tanta furia que logró hacer que girara hacia ella- soy yo, acéptalo, soy yo, esa persona que tanto quieres soy yo! La pobretona Weasley, Aly, la misma! Soy YO!

- No- ese monosílabo salió con firmeza de los labios de Draco, y se fue rápido del lugar.

Ginny se dejó caer en las gradas, con el corazón acelerado del enojo y la tristeza… su escoba, rota, su corazón, roto… todo por enamorarse de un Slytherin y peor aun de Draco Malfoy, su misión.

La semana fue horrible en todos los sentidos Ron no le hablaba, menos desde la pelea con Draco que lo había dejado con moretones en el ojo y la nariz, Hermione no le hablaba porque también se había enterado que ella era Aly y era amiga de Kin, la chica por la que Ron había terminado con ella, Ron y Kin seguían enojados y ella ni siquiera podía hablarles, sus amigos bueno… no se sentía cómoda con ellos y Harry solo le hablaba cuando no estaban su hermano y Hermione.

- Listos? El partido empieza en 5 minutos- Harry se acomodaba los guantes en el vestidor- Lista Ginny?- ella asintió, no estaba lista, no quería jugar contra Slytherin…

Salieron al campo de juego, Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza, estaba en una escoba de la escuela, pero no había problema porque durante años había lidiado con esas escobas viejas.

- Bienvenidos una vez mas compañeros! Hoy se disputa el mejor partido de la escuela, Gryffindor vs Slytherin!- narraba Deniss Creevey- Tenemos hoy por el equipo de Gryffindor a Potter, Weasley, Smith, Grant y por último sus hermosas cazadoras, Jones, Booth y de regreso con nosotros Ginny Weasley- se escucharon los vítores por parte de los Gryffindor- ahora de Slytherin tenemos a Zabini, su capitán, Balmoure y Thompson, Nott, Fyent, Ross y su buscador Draco Malfoy- esta vez las serpientes fueron quienes gritaron- Y que empiece el partido- gritó Deniss cuando soltaron la bludger.

El partido estaba muy reñido, como había dicho Deniss ese era el mejor partido de la escuela, a penas iban 30 puntos Gryffindor y 40 Slytherin. Draco no podía concentrarse en el partido, estaba más concentrado en Ginny que en la snitch, ella había anotado todos los tantos de su equipo.

Habían pasado dos horas de juego, estaban empatados a 50, Ginny estaba en posición de la pelota una vez más cuando de repente una bludger la golpeo en la cabeza, la noqueo, iba cayendo de la escoba, Draco se lanzo en picada hacia ella y por poco y no la alcanza, su cabeza sangraba donde la bludger le había golpeado, en ese momento Harry que no se había dado cuenta del accidente de Ginny agarró la snitch.

- Gryffindor ha ganado!- gritó Colin- ohh! Que le paso a la pequeña Weasley?- todos bajaron de sus escobas rápidamente.

Draco recostó con suavidad a Ginny en el pasto, se volvió lleno de ira contra Balmoure.

- Te dije que ni una bludger debía tocarla!- le gritó, el chico lo miró cuestionando su salud mental.

- Ella no es Alison- le dijo suavemente. Draco no le dijo nada pero no le quitaba la rabiosa mirada de encima- aunque si se parece ahora que lo veo.

- Ven Draco!- Blaise lo jaló hacía los vestidores- si es Aly- le susurró

- Suéltame!- se safó de su brazo y caminó hasta los vestidores.

Llegando golpeó su locker con fuerza… ¿Qué le pasaba? Había sentido un susto de muerte al verla en peligro, le había gritado a Balmoure y había dejado que el cara rajada se quedara con la snitch y todo por la pobretona…

Despertó en la enfermería con una jaqueca terrible y hambre, mucha hambre.

-Por fin despiertas- ese era Ron con cara de preocupación- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, creo, no recuerdo que pasó…- se enderezó con esfuerzo

- Una bludger te golpeó en la cabeza en la mañana- casi te matas de la caída.

Harry entró en la enfermería

-¿Por qué no vas a cenar algo Ron?- el pelirrojo asintió- ya despertó y está bien.

-Regreso Ginny- se levantó de la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama.

- No me di cuenta cuando te caíste, la verdad- confesó Harry algo avergonzado- pero dicen que Malfoy te rescató de la caída.

-¿Malfoy?- la pelirroja estaba sorprendida- y luego que pasó?

- Nada se fue a los vestidores- se encogió de hombros Harry

- Señorita Weasley, su hermano me dijo que ya había despertado, déjeme revisar esa herida-Madame Pomfrey le quitó la venda de la cabeza- vamos a poner un poco de esta poción para que cicatrice más rápido. Ginny apretó los dientes con fuerza esa cosa ardía como si le estuviera poniendo fuego directo, pero la herida había cerrado bien- listo, puede volver a su sala común, descanse un rato…

Harry la acompañó hasta la sala común platicándole las cosas que creía se había perdido, Ginny no hizo mucho caso… hasta que la siguiente pregunta llegó

- ¿Tu sabes porque se pelearon Ron y Draco?- Ginny lo miró atenta- Malfoy te rescató en vez de ir por la snitch que estaba definitivamente más cerca de él que de mi… además le gritó a su golpeador "te dije que a ella no le pegaras" o algo así… eso es muy raro…

- Ni idea- la pelirroja sintió una ridícula felicidad- es Malfoy, como entenderlo?

Llegó a su sala común y se subió a su habitación, había una lechuza en la ventana, la carta era para ella.

"_Ginny_

_Nos asustamos en el partido, esperamos que estés bien! Quisiera hablar contigo no sé, si puedas hoy… estaré en el pasillo de las cocinas a las 10._

_Cuídate!_

_Blaise "_

Faltaban 5 minutos para las ó de nuevo a la sala común, Harry la miro curioso.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó suavemente- te dijeron que descansaras

-Es que tengo hambre- eso si era verdad- Voy al comedor

- Si quieres te traigo algo

-No está bien- hizo un gesto con la mano como minimizando lo que había pasado- ya dormí casi todo el día, voy rápido, tu descansa.

Caminó deprisa hasta las cocinas y si ahí estaba Blaise, se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no vendrías- la guió hacia una escalera para que se sentaran- nos preocupamos mucho y Draco, el te salvó…

- Me lo dijo Harry- sonrió Ginny- hay algo que tengo que decirte.

-Yo también, pero tu primero- dijo el moreno

- bueno, es que escuché a la mamá de Draco decir que lo usarían como sacrificio para hacer un hechizo que le serviría a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y tengo tanto miedo, no permitas que algo le pase- Ginny no podía esconder lo preocupada que estaba y Blaise se quedó impactado con lo que escuchó.

-¿Por qué él?- logró decir después de unos minutos.

-Tiene que ser sangre limpia, me dijeron que Lucius ya había aceptado sacrificarlo- Blaise tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas- y sabes qué? Si no es él, de todas maneras puedes ser tu o Bro, Pansy… debes decirle

-El no me va a escuchar- suspiró con desesperación- esta tan enojado conmigo, como contigo.

- Si quedan perfectos juntos, par de mentirosos- era Draco, su voz era inconfundible, arrastrando las palabras, iba bajando las escaleras. Odiaba como lo ponía ella, el que Blaise tuviera las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas lo había hecho enfadar.

- Draco, no sigas con esto, Ginny me acaba de decir algo muy importante- el sonrió de lado y después le envió a la Gryffindor un fría mirada.

- No me importa- empujó a Blaise para pasar y poder seguir su camino a las mazmorras- quédate con tu noviecita.

- Te lo dije- el moreno negó con la cabeza.

- Lo haré yo, yo se lo diré, creo que se como hacer que me escuche- tenía una idea en mente- tu que me ibas a decir?

- Creo que él se lo dirá a los mortífagos, la cabeza de tu hermano y ahora la tuya tienen recompensa- Ginny tragó saliva difícilmente

- No lo haría…- no estaba nada segura.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que la había visto en con Blaise… había llegado a su habitación esa noche a escribir una carta que después de haber mandado se arrepintió de hacerlo… pero este día era una carta muy diferente la que lo guiaba hacia aquel salón, donde tantos días la había entrenado.

Por fin llegó, le había parecido muy largo el camino entró a la habitación, estaba en penumbras, un murmullo en una esquina, se giró, demasiado tarde unas sogas habían salido de la varita de Ginny y lo habían atado a una silla en el medio de la habitación.

- Weasley, quítame esto ahora- siseo Draco.

- lo siento mucho, pero no, tú me orillaste a esto- ella se acercó a Draco pero aun así no se veía nada- si desde el inicio me hubieras escuchado, no estarías amarrado ahora.

- Solo vine porque dijiste que sabías de mi mamá- no, estaba mintiendo si la quería ver.

- Ella está a salvo, ella cooperó con la orden, porque quiere salvarte de…

- Mentira!, eres una mentirosa, farsante- dijo en un tono tranquilo, con la punta de los dedos forcejeaba para alcanzar su varita en la túnica.

- Si, si te mentí, pero sabes que, todo cambió, porque te conocí y te quiero y sé que tu también a mí, mírame- prendió las luces con su varita. Ahí estaba frente a él su Aly, con sus rulos negros y su piel apiñonada con sus ojos azules, eléctricos, hermosos- solo son un par de hechizos, no sigas con esto me haces daño y tu también te haces daño- el chico alcanzó su varita y se deshizo de las sogas, pero no se movió de su lugar, la miraba, solo la miraba- está por acabar el efecto- justo cuando dijo, comenzó a pasar el cambio, su cabello rojo, lacio, su piel tan pálida, sus pecas más notorias… Draco estaba en una lucha interna porque al verla así, solo le parecía más linda, y sus ojos esos ojos que lo habían enamorado seguían igual de electrizantes. Se levantó y se acercó a ella- Draco, te quiero- no resistió mas, la besó, la abrazó, la apretó, había extrañado su cuerpo, su olor, su sabor… fresa, ese gloss siempre lo usaba… se separó por falta de aire mas que por otra cosa, pero no dijo nada- Ese día que tu te enteraste, tu mamá dijo algo, de que el señor tenebroso usaría tu sangre para un hechizo…- jamás debió decir esas palabras "el día que tu te enteraste"

- No!- gritó alejándose de ella- no voy a creerte mas, que si yo no lo hubiera descubierto, jamás me lo hubieras dicho, no yo no te voy a creer… no puedo- Ginny se acercó lo tomo del rostro y lo beso de nuevo, pero el se separó- no Weasley no, no te creo nada- salió casi corriendo del aula…

Ahora si habrá quien quiera matarme, mil perdones, creo que tardé años en actualizar, si años, ya ni se han de acordar… pero me dije "D, hoy no te levantas de esa pc hasta que termines el cap" y así pasó me costó mucho, no se porque, no me gustaba lo que quedaba, pero ya son las 12 y les juró todo el día estuve aki, creo ke al final si me gustó… así que bueno dejen sus reviews! Opinen y aun tengo 2 semanas de vacaciones y me restan 2 capis de la historia, haré lo posible por no tardarme tanto esta vez, ni tengo vergüenza, bueno dedicado a yeyé, lyne y pues claro para todas ustedes que siguen mi fic!

GRACIAS!


	17. Capitulo 17

&Todos los personajes son de JK. Rowling&

Misión de amor

**Capitulo 17:**

Habían pasado dos meses desde su último encuentro, y lo había visto tan pocas veces, obviamente el no le hablaba, ni la veía… bueno, no solo a ella, Kin le había contado que no hablaba con nadie, que se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto y solo a veces, cuando necesitaba algo le hablaba a Theo… y sobre Blaise, el lo había buscado mucho, pero Draco seguía molesto con el moreno.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti ehhh?- Jeannie le pasó la mano frente al rostro- no sé si te cambiaron por otra o el golpe de la bludger te dejó tonta de por vida- Ginny la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- Muy graciosa!- la golpea con el codo- es que estaba pensando, el partido es el fin de semana, si lo ganamos, pues ganaremos el torneo.

- Es contra Hufflepuff, claro que lo van a ganar- dice despreocupada su amiga- tú tienes algo mas y mas te vale que me lo digas ya!

-Me voy Jen, no tengo hambre-se sale del lugar casi corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo, ve a Kin cerca del lago con Bro y Pansy, las tres tienen una extraña mueca, como de preocupación, pero no puede acercar a ellas así que se sienta bajo el mismo árbol que le ha dado sombra desde que "volvió" a Hogwarts, no lleva ni dos minutos ahí sentada cuando Blaise la jala de un brazo hacia el bosque…

- Me asustaste!- le golpea el brazo- no lo vuelvas a hacer.

- Ginny, los mortífagos van a atacar el castillo- le dice muy serio tomándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué? No! ¿Cuándo?- la pelirroja no lo puede creer.

-Esta noche-abre desmesuradamente sus ojos azules- así que te tomas esto- le estira una botella y una servilleta.

-¿Qué es eso?-aleja la mano de Blaise

-Poción multijugos, se la robé a Snape- le mete la botella en la túnica- el cabello es de una chica de Slytherin, que voy a dormir y esconder en mi cuarto…

- No Blaise! ¿Y para qué hago eso?

-Trato de protegerte, tú te conviertes en la chica de Slytherin, Kin te espera en la entrada de la sala común, te metes con ella y ahí te esperas hasta que todo pase…

- No, pero no puedo hacer eso- niega desesperada con la cabeza.

- Ya lo hiciste antes, por si no te acuerdas, ALY!- Blaise se desespera por lo necia que es Ginny.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, yo no puedo ir y esconderme, mientras todos están aquí peleando, es mi familia…

- Oye, no es momento de ser valiente, es de cuidarse uno mismo- Blaise la abraza.

-No!... es justo este momento cuando debes cuidar de la gente que amas…

-Entonces déjame cuidarte- el chico la separa y la mira profundamente a los ojos, Ginny desvía la mirada- déjame hacerlo, ve con Kin- la pelirroja asiente y Blaise la suelta

- Pero… y todos?- la pelirroja se muerde el labio- debemos decirle a Dumbledore, deben estar listos.

-No, no puedes decir nada! –el Slytherin la detiene por el brazo- si tu les dices, te preguntarán quien te dijo, y me meterás en problemas… no lo hagas.

-Pero Blaise…

-Me tengo que ir, haz lo que te pedí por favor-besa su mejilla y se va a pesar que la pelirroja lo llama varias veces.

* * *

Han sido como los dos peores meses de su vida, porque sus amigos… ellos… siguen preguntando por ella, y él lo único que quiere es olvidarla… pero no puede, porque ahí está, en el desayuno, la comida, la cena, mirándolo con esos ojos que desearía odiar pero no puede, y sus labios rojos esos que tanto deseaba probar de nuevo… no podía, no, la verdad era que no quería olvidarla, pero su orgullo de Malfoy podía más; nadie lo sabía (afortunadamente) pero el la observaba, por las mañanas, a la hora del almuerzo, ella se sentaba bajo el mismo árbol, sola la mayoría de las veces… pero ese día había visto a Blaise tirar de ella hacia el bosque y ya no supo que más paso…

Regresó a la sala común furioso, muy furioso con Blaise, pero más con el por dejar que la afectara así, cuando entró la primera persona que vio fue justo al moreno.

-Draco… -se acercó a él – ¿Qué te dijeron? Que tenemos que hacer? –Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, tenía ganas de golpearlo – ¿Amigo, de verdad atacaran esta noche?

-No soy tu amigo, porque sabes que – no se puede contener –los amigos están antes que cualquier persona y mas aun, antes que una comadreja.

-Ya fue suficiente!- grita Blaise- te estás pasando de idiota… sabes que estás mal y sabes que ella dice la verdad, pero eres demasiado estúpido orgulloso para aceptarlo-todos en la sala común los miraban asombrados- sabes que soy tu amigo desde que tengo memoria y por eso aunque ella me guste, se que tu la quieres y me hago a un lado y quiero que estén juntos…

- Si idiota, te haces a un lado… hacia el bosque prohibido con ella!...- no podía creer que hubiera gritado eso…

- A ver, que esta pasando aquí?- Pansy se mete entre ellos dos- parece pelea de… viejas!

- No te metas Pansy- el rubio la mira con furia también a ella

- Si me meto, porque son mis amigos, ambos- los mira duramente- así que arreglen esto, HABLANDO y a SOLAS!- los regaña- no dando un espectáculo.

Draco rebasa a la chica y se va a su cuarto sin decir nada mas, Blaise se queda en el mismo lugar.

- A lo suyo- les dice Pansy a los demás slytherins que los siguen mirando atentos.

- Blaise… ¿Que rayos pasó?- Kin lo jala hacia afuera de la sala común…

- No sé cómo nos vio, no había nadie más que ustedes y unos Ravenclaw en los terrenos…- se alejan de la sala- pero bueno, le di la poción y el cabello…

- Así de fácil?... no te creo

- De hecho reclamó… pero no fue tan difícil… cuando ella llegue van hasta tu cuarto y ahí se quedan hasta que vuelva por ustedes- Kin asiente- y si no vuelvo…

- No!- Kin lo interrumpe- no digas tonterías, TIENES que volver…- Blaise a penas sonríe y asiente- Blaise…- Kin dudó- ¿Y si no vas?

- Kinea… sabes que esto no es de elección... tengo que hacerlo- el moreno se miraba contrariado.

- Pero sé que tu no quieres, sé que ninguno quiere, los conozco, son buenas personas, no blancas palomas… pero por Merlín! No son asesinos - los ojos de Kin se nublaron estaba preocupada, su amigo la abrazó sin saber que decir…

* * *

No podía contenerse, debía decir algo, debía encontrar a Ron, poner sobre aviso a Harry, los buscó por todo el castillo, pero simplemente habían desaparecido… estaba exhausta, nadie sabía de ellos.

Se sentó en la sala común, rendida… se mordía los labios preocupada…

-¿Qué pasa Ginny, estas bien?- la sobresaltó Neville cuando se sentó junto a ella.

- No, en realidad, no, estaba buscando a Ron, pero no lo encontré por ningún lado.

- Yo tampoco los veo desde ayer, no llegaron a dormir- Ginny gruñe y esconde la cara entre sus manos- ¿Qué pasa?- golpea torpemente su hombro para reconfortarla.

- Neville… ¿puedo confiar en ti?- lo mira con más ánimo.

-Pues…- le tiembla la voz-ss… sí, creo… que si

- lo que te voy a decir, no se lo puedes decir a nadie más que a Ron, y si no ves a Ron antes que todo pase quiero que estés alerta.

-¿De que hablas?

- Los mortífagos atacarán Hogwarts por la noche…- Neville mira a la pelirroja con atención- pero no le puedes decir a nadie…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿estás segura?- la mira incrédulo

-Dile a Ron que Blaise me lo dijo.

- Blaise Zabini te lo dijo?- sigue incrédulo.

- Neville, no es broma, Alison, la chica de intercambio, esa era yo- el chico castaño abre grandes sus ojos- se hizo mi amigo, el me avisó.

- Pero hay que advertirle a los demás- el rostro de Neville muestra un valor nunca antes visto- son nuestros amigos deben saberlo.

- No!- dice no muy segura- es que no quiero que le hagan nada a Blaise…

- ¿Y qué hay de los demás Ginny?- levanta la voz tal vez mas de lo que hubiera querido- debo decirle al menos al ED, para que tengamos un plan o algo, no diré que me dijiste tu…

- Ok, esta bien- dice después de unos minutos… en el ED estaban sus amigos, no podía esconderles esa información tan importante.

* * *

-¿Draco?- toca, pero el rubio no le responde- Draco, voy a entrar- y eso hace, abre la puerta, su amigo pasea furioso de un lado a otro de la habitación- oye ya dime que está pasando…

- No quiero Nott- esta tan enojado- ¿Sabes quién era Alison?- Theo lo mira extrañado-¿No? ¿Ni te lo imaginas?- el castaño niega lentamente preocupándose por la salud mental de su amigo- la Weasley! Alison era la Weasley disfrazada…

- Ay Draco, no inventes- sonríe, Draco lo fulmina con sus ojos grises- ella… no, es imposible.

- Se le olvidó tomar la poción y la descubrí- se deja caer en el sillón.

- y Blaise… ¿lo sabe?- se sienta junto a Draco

- Lo sabía desde antes que yo y no me lo dijo…- silencio, Theo no sabe que pensar…

-¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Los mortífagos, su cabeza tiene precio- agacha la mirada.

- Uhm… entiendo que estés molesto con ella, pero si Blaise no te lo dijo, debe ser por algo, una buena razón…

-Sabes que le gusta- Draco pasa sus manos por su cabello ya muy estresado…

-Conoces a Blaise, sabes que pondría tu amistad sobre cualquier cosa…- no se siente molesto con Weasley, pero si muy asombrado… es que conoce a Draco de años y jamás lo había visto así con una chica, incluso cariñoso, como enamorado- tú lo sabes Draco…

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto Theo- se para del sillón

- ¿Y que si esta noche la matan… ver su cabeza en tus pies te hará sentir mejor?...- un vuelco en el corazón de Draco al imaginar esa escena.

- Cierras la puerta cuando salgas- el rubio se mete al baño.

* * *

Entró a la sala común con un nerviosismo imposible de esconder, buscó con la mirada una vez más a su hermano o a Harry, pero no estaban ahí… encontró a Jen en un extremo de la sala escribiendo.

-Jen!- se sentía tan culpable- Jen!- la llamó una vez mas, pero la chica no volteó, estaba muy concentrada- Jen!- la empuja cuando llega donde esta ella- ¿Qué estás haciendo que no me haces caso?

-¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana? ¿Porque no fuiste a clases?- le "respondió" con otra pregunta.

- Es que había unas cosas…- no sabía cómo decirle- no me respondiste que haces…

- Es que mi hermanita no deja de mandarme cartas, me extraña mucho, se aburre sola en casa con la abuela, mi mamá trabaja todo el día, cuenta los días para que yo regrese… así que le respondo- da un amplio bostezo y se estira en cual gato. Una gran idea se forma en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

-Jen… ¿Tu eres mi amiga, verdad?- pregunta sentándose en frente de ella- Pero, en serio, en serio… ¿Eres mi amiga? Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte…

-¿Estas embarazada? por eso andas tan rara… ¿verdad?

-No!- la golpea con la mano suavemente- eres una tonta! Esto es serio

- Ok, ok, a ver, cuéntame- la mira atenta.

- Los mortifagos atacarán Hogwarts hoy…

- Jajajaja, si claro, es más creíble que estés embarazada- Ginny la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No es una broma- la seriedad con la que la pelirroja le habla, la hace sentir incluso miedo- atacarán Hogwarts… necesito que tomes esto- Ginny saca de su túnica la botella que le dio Blaise- y después te escondas en la sala común de Slytherin.

- No, si eso es verdad hay que salir de aquí, hay que decirle al resto- un tono de pánico se oye en la voz de Jen.

-No, es muy tarde para eso… debes ir a la sala de Slytherin…

- ¿Qué? O sea me vas a mandar con las serpientes como si eso fuera seguro…

- Si, de hecho es el lugar mas seguro, los mortifagos no irán tras sus hijos- se levanta y le entrega la botella y el cabello- Kinea Nott te ayudará, debes fingir que eres yo…

-¿Y tú que harás?- está completamente asustada.

- Yo voy a ver qué puedo hacer, yo voy a pelear…

- No, tu escóndete también, escóndete tu- a Jen se le salen un par de lágrimas.

- No, Andrea te esta esperando en casa, no puede pasarte nada, por ella…- Ginny sonríe tristemente- por favor hazlo, a las 6 debes estar en las mazmorras.

Jen asiente y la pelirroja sale en busca de la sala de los menesteres…

* * *

Estuvo dando vueltas toda la tarde en su habitación, no sabía más del ataque que el resto de sus compañeros y sin embargo ellos le seguían preguntando que iba a pasar… ya estaba harto… harto de todos y hasta de el mismo… lo que Theo le había dicho seguía sonando en su cabeza… ¿Verla muerta, en realidad lo haría sentir mejor? ¿En verdad era esa venganza la que quería? ¿De verdad quería vengarse? La imagen seguía repitiéndose en su mente, es que no entendía cómo podía estar tan enfadado con ella y a la vez que siguiera provocando esos sentimientos en él, se había preocupado tanto cuando la vio caer de la escoba…

- Argggggg- se pasó una mano por el cabello frustrado. Tocaron su puerta una vez mas- No se! No tengo idea! Dejen de molestar!- gritó sin voltear.

- No vengo a hablar de eso…- Blaise entra con paso decidido- Vengo a hablar de ti y de Ginny.

- Blaise de verdad, de todas las personas que hay en esta escuela con la que menos quiero hablar es contigo- el rubio se gira molesto.

-Ya en serio, entiendo que estés enojado pero ya te pasaste de tonto-dijo en un tono serio a su amigo- mírate, eres patético…

Draco golpeó a Blaise directo en la mandíbula, no iba a tolerar que alguien lo llamara a él, Draco Malfoy, patético.

- Bien…-el moreno se agarró la boca con dolor- si eso es lo que necesitas, desquítate si quieres, pero debes escuchar…

- No quiero escuchar… y no te voy a golpear otra vez…

- Ella te ama y ahora está en peligro y tú, tu estas en peligro, mucho peor que el de cualquiera aquí… sabes muy dentro de ti que lo que te dijo es cierto…

- ¿Por qué habría de creerle?¿y porque habría de creerte a ti?- una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro del rubio.

- Porque soy tu mejor amigo, porque si, esta bien, te mentí una vez, yo no te dije que era Weasley, pero solo porque tengo la seguridad de que te quiere y de que tu la quieres también y demasiado…- el rubio no dijo nada, lo miró fijamente.

-¿Draco?...-Bro llamó a la puerta con suavidad, casi temiendo que el rubio se le fuera encima furioso, pero el la verdad agradecia esa interrupción- Tenemos que ir al bosque prohibido… Pansy acaba de decirnos…

* * *

- Neville- cuando entró a la sala de los menesteres todos los miembros del ED corrieron hacia ella preguntándole muchas cosas que ella no sabía responder- necesito hablar con Neville- dijo muy fuerte y todos se callaron- no lo sé, ¿ok?- caminó hasta su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

- Me siento fatal… esconder esta información es como traicionarlos- se muerde el labio- no sabes nada aun de Ron y Harry?

- No, no se nada…- le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros fraternalmente- yo opino que lo mejor es que lo digas Ginny, sé que él es tu amigo, pero sabes la cantidad de gente que puedes salvar si lo dices…

- Es que el…-no quería decir nada de Blaise, sería culparlo- tienes razón, debo ir donde Dumbledore-dijo la pelirroja.

Salió corriendo hasta llegar a la gárgola… maldición! No sabía la contraseña…

- Piensa… piensa- se dijo-McGonagall!- corrió hasta el despacho de la profesora y entró sin tocar.

- Señorita Weasley, pero que poca educación, bien sabe que debe tocar una puerta antes de entrar- la profesora la miró con reproche.

- Es que… necesito- estaba agitada por haber corrido- ver al director… no me sé su contraseña…- le dió incluso un ataque de tos del esfuerzo.

- Señorita Weasley, contrólese!- McGonagall sigue mirándola con desaprobación-¿Para qué quiere usted con tanta urgencia al director?

- Hogwarts… los mortifagos, la van a atacar- se deja caer en la silla más cercana con la mano en el pecho.

- Si eso es una broma, he de decir que es de muy mal gusto- la profesora se levanta molesta.

- ¿Por qué bromearía con algo tan serio?- es que McGonagall se había vuelto loca! En qué mundo alguien se atrevería a bromear con la profesora más estricta del colegio y con un tema tan delicado.

- Así son los adolescentes… así que es mejor que salga de aquí antes de que le baje puntos o la castigue Weasley!

-Pero le estoy diciendo la verdad-Ginny se paró también molesta-Y si no hacemos algo ahora habrá mucha gente herida.

-¿Y por qué sabría usted algo que el profesor Dumbledore no?-preguntó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Profesora debe de creerme!-dijo la pelirroja ya irritada.

-Lo siento Weasley, pero no puedes saber más tú que el profesor Dumbledore y el profesor no está en este momento.

Ginny golpeo el escritorio con furia y salió corriendo de la oficina en busca del profesor Snape.

Llego a las mazmorras e hizo lo mismo que en el despacho de su jefa de casa, entrar sin tocar, pero ahí no había nadie.

-Profesor Snape- grito pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Corrió hacia la puerta que creía daba a su cuarto, toco varias veces… nadie respondió.

Salió al pasillo… estaba desierto… se recargó en la pared y un par de lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Ginny, que ocurre?-escuchó una voz a unos pocos metros de ella, nunca pensó que la voz de Sirius la hiciera sentirse tan aliviada.

- Sirius- soltó aire con fuerza, como si se hubiera esforzado mucho en mantenerlo en sus pulmones- No sé qué hacer, los mortifagos atacarán Hogwarts… el profesor Dumbledore no está, ni Snape y McGonagall no me quiere creer, pero tu si debes hacerlo, por favor!

-Ginny… ¿Estas segura?- Sirius la llevó de vuelta a el despacho de Snape, para que la pelirroja se sentara-porque es algo muy serio… tu sabes que Bill fue delatado… y por ahora no tenemos a nadie infiltrado para que nos diga…

-¿Porque te mentiría?- le dijo enojada.

- Ok, ok, voy a hablar con McGonagall, ve a tu sala Ginny- el rostro de Sirus se tornó serio. Puso la mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla- lo solucionaremos, avisaré a la orden- y empezó su camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

-Sirus…-dijo Ginny antes de que el merodeador diera vuelta en el pasillo. Él la miró esperando que continuara hablando- no quiero que les pase nada… ya sabes a quienes me refiero, ellos no son malas personas… todo es circunstancia… son mis amigos.

- Ginny… si ellos se mantienen al margen de la situación yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos… no tienen aún la marca, ¿verdad?

-No, no la tienen- dijo efusiva

* * *

-…esto, es un honor…- Dolohov caminaba frente a los jóvenes jugando con su varita en la mano- así que siéntanse orgullosos… ahora hagan una fila junto a Zabini- ordenó parándose frente al moreno- brazo izquierdo-Blaise miró primero a sus amigos y después levantó el brazo y su túnica hasta la altura del codo…- Ni lo vas a sentir…- le dijo burlón- puso la punta de la varita en su antebrazo… el moreno lo escuchó murmurar el hechizo, se sintió repentinamente muy débil y como un frío helaba desde la varita por todo el antebrazo extendiéndose a su brazo y hasta el centro de su pecho… le dolió mucho, pero no se quejó… por fin se detuvo…

Pansy fue la siguiente en la fila, después Draco y luego Bro, la chica orgullosa, como siempre, con la barbilla en alto le dio el brazo al mortifago, ella si soltó un gemido y apretó con fuerza los ojos…

- Malfoy…- Dolohov se paró frente a él- ehh Yaxley… ¿y qué hacemos con él?- el otro mortifago que hasta ese momento había sido solo espectador se acercó al slytherin.

- Malfoy… pues, igual pónsela, no creo que cambie nada…- siseó.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Draco molesto por el misticismo- ¿Por qué preguntas si me la debes poner a mí?

- Bueno Malfoy, creo que eso no se debe discutir ahora

Yaxley lo fulminó con la mirada, tomó con fuerza el brazo del rubio… Draco sintió el dolor hasta los huesos cuando la marca empezó a tatuarse en su piel pálida, pero se mantuvo con la barbilla en alto, sin quejarse, apretando la mandíbula. Dolohov al mismo tiempo marcaba a Bro, pero ella no fue tan fuerte y sufrió un pequeño desmayo del que los mortifagos veteranos se burlaron socarronamente, después siguieron con el resto, no tardaron mucho en marcarlos a todos.

- Son las 6:30 en media hora empezará la batalla- Dolohov habló de nuevo- por ahora su único cargo es cuidar los lindes del bosque hasta que todos hayan entrado… el mapa que perdió Potter sirvió de mucho, pero ya todos los de la orden deben estar enterados, así que tal vez no tarden en venir a revisar… Es todo… ahora a sus lugares- ordenó, todos salieron de la fila y empezaron a caminar por el bosque, pero Draco en cambio se acercó a Yaxley…

- No quiero esperar… ¿Por qué dudaron en ponerme la marca?- el rubió los miró ceñudo.

- Solo espera… tu padre te dará la buena noticia- algo en la sonrisa amarillenta de Yaxley sacó de juego a Draco… dio la vuelta molesto y caminó con el resto de sus compañeros… Blaise lo esperaba…

- ¿Ahora me crees?- preguntó el moreno, pero Draco no respondió- ella te dijo la verdad-lo fulminó con sus ojos grises antes de ponerse la capucha negra.

* * *

- Sirius, pero es algo muy serio, no podemos simplemente fiarnos de chiquillos- McGonagall lucía confundida. Ginny entró en el despacho.

- Minerva ha de creerle, Ginny tiene todo mi apoyo… yo respondo por ella si no pasa nada esta noche…- Sirius puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny en señal de apoyo…

- Esta bien, hay que llamar a los jefes de casa, hay que sacar a los alumnos de aquí a como de lugar- se colocó los lentes temblorosa.

- No! es muy tarde- replicó Ginny, Sirius asintió.

- Esta bien… hay que… vamos a llevar a los alumnos a las mazmorras… Weasley, usted vaya por los alumnos de Gryffindor, Sirius, usted vaya con los alumnos de Slytherin dígales que no salgan, el profesor Snape no está… yo voy a llamar a los de la orden… también debo avisar a Filius y Pomona..

- Minerva solo los pequeños deberán bajar, algunos alumnos querrán pelear…

- Pero Sirius… son solo chicos… ¿De verdad debemos dejarlos?- Sirius asintió firme.

-está bien, hay que movernos!

Ginny salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la sala común cuando la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall resonó por el castillo "Todos los alumnos deben estar en sus salas comunes ahora, no es un simulacro, deben estar en sus salas comunes ya!" , llegó a la sala con una mano sobre el pecho, agitada, apenas podía hablar.

-¿Que pasa Ginny?- Colin se acercó a ella al verla.

- Colin, debes sacarlos de aquí, llevarlos a las mazmorras… los mortifagos van a atacar el castillo, deben bajar ahora!- el rubio la miró dudoso…- si alguien quiere pelear diles que bajen frente a el Gran Comedor, la voz de McGonagall se escuchó de nuevo y Colin no dudó

- Esta bien- el rubio soltó un fuerte silbido para captar la atención de todos- Esto no es una broma, es una emergencia…- Ginny no se esperó más, salió hacia la sala de los menesteres de nuevo, pero en el camino se encontró a Jen temblorosa en una esquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Ginny la zarandeó- debes hacer lo que te dije…

-No puedo…- murmuró aterrada.

- Si, si puedes, estarás a salvo y regresaras a tu casa a ver a tu hermana…- su amiga sacó la poción de su bolsa y dio un sorbo, baja a las mazmorras afuera del baño estará Kin esperándote… Jen la abrazó fuerte y luego corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Ginny…- ese era Neville-oímos a la profesora…- el resto del ED venía caminando tras él.

- Vamos a pelear Neville…

* * *

Los chicos escucharon las instrucciones de su maestra de transformaciones desde el castillo… pero nadie decía nada… todos sabían que podía ser era su última noche… hasta que Draco por fin se acercó a Blaise que estaba a unos metros de él…

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes?

- Ginny escuchó a tu mamá decir que tu padre te ofreció para el hechizo del señor tenebroso…- respondió el moreno.

- ¿Y que más sabes?

- Es todo…- se miraron sin saber que decir… Bro y Pansy sonreían porque sabían lo que vendría…

- Blaise…. Yo….- murmuraba el rubio- es que yo… tu… yo quiero dis..

- Te perdono, grandísimo idiota- golpeó el brazo de Draco amistosamente, el rubio incluso soltó una sonrisa.

- Y sobre ella…- murmuro de nuevo Draco…

-No te preocupes, está a salvo, en este momento debe estar con Kin.

* * *

- Ginny, te tardaste, pensé que no venías- Kin interceptó a la alumna de slytherin, que supuestamente era Ginny, pero en realidad era Jen.

- Si.. yo por un momento, pensé lo mismo- Kin la jaló por el brazo

-vamos, el profesor Black, ha venido a decirnos que ya no salgamos, esto va a empezar pronto…- corrieron los dos últimos pasillos y entraron a la sala- puedes dejar de temblar… me pones mas nerviosa…

- Claro, si, lo siento…- la chica era un manojo de nervios…

- ¿Estas bien?- Theo se acercó a ellas…

- Ahora lo sabe todo… Draco se lo dijo - explicó la castaña, Jen asintió sin entender nada.

* * *

Las manecillas marcaron las 7 en punto cuando la marca tenebrosa apareció en el cielo ya nocturno… Bro apretó la mano de Draco antes de seguir a los mortifagos y el primer hechizo golpeó el castillo…

- _Bombarda!-_ el hechizo derribó una parte del gran comedor, pronto un gran número de alumnos y miembros de la orden salieron por el mismo agujero lanzando hechizos.

Draco miró el castillo había alumnos por cada ventana atacando, un destello rojo, Ginny!

- ¿Así que estaba segura ehh?- le dijo Draco a Blaise, quien maldijo por lo bajo, empezaron a correr en su dirección, pero un hechizo golpeó a Draco.

- depulso!- respondió el rubio lanzando a Ernie Macmillan… Blaise se le había perdido.

* * *

Ginny estaba junto a Luna contra dos mortifagos, con dos _desmaius _se libraron de ellos… la pelirroja corrió hacia las escaleras para bajar a los terrenos del castillo donde se llevaba a cabo el mayor movimiento, pero las escaleras también estaban llenas de mortifagos y alumnos, era además un doble caos, porque cambiaban de lugar incluso más rápido de lo normal, del piso donde se detuvo la escalera, salió un mortifago, el hechizo que lanzó a penas le rozó el brazo y ella le devolvió el conjuro.

-Expeliarmus!- un mortifago salió por detrás de ella y la desarmó corrió hacia los salones y el mortifago la siguió, la atrapó a unos pasos.

-¿Estas loca?- se quitó la capucha, era Blaise- te dije que te quedaras en la sala!

- Blaise!- Ginny sintió un alivio inmenso- no pude, lo siento mucho.

- Debes bajar! Ahora!- la tomó de la mano y la jaló, pero Ginny se safó.

- No, no puedo, mi familia está aquí peleando…- Ginny le quitó su varita a Blaise…- voy a pelear…

-¿Vas a pelear contra nosotros?

- Claro que no, no hagas esto… no te pongas del lado equivocado… no pelees por el, yo te aseguro que si toman la decisión correcta ahora, estarán a salvo, ya lo hablé con Sirirus…- Ginny buscó la mirada de su amigo- Ve por los demás… elige lo que es bueno para ti… lo que tu eres…- Blaise le sonrió…

- tienes razón…- se quitó la túnica negra, se quedó con la camisa y el pantalón del uniforme- voy por los demás, por favor no bajes…

* * *

- Ginny… estoy preocupada por Ron…- murmuró Kin- ¿sabes algo de él?

- No…- todo el rato había contestado con puros monosílabos…

- ¿Estas bien? Has estado muy callada- preguntó la castaña

- Si, muy bien…

-¿Estas preocupada por Draco, verdad? Se que las cosas no están precisamente bien, pero lo amas y te ama… y bueno las cosas… se pondrán bien…- Jen no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿O sea que en serio Ginny era novia de Draco?- después de haber dicho eso se llevó las manos a la boca con rapidez, como si así pudiera evitar que Kin se diera cuenta de que ella no era la pelirroja…

- Tu no eres Ginny…- Kin lo dijo mas para ella que para Jen- esa tonta debí saberlo. Se levantó del sillón y salió corriendo hacia la sala con dirección a la puerta.

-Ey!- Theo la vio- ¿A dónde vas?

- Si Ginny no esta muerta, la voy a matar, me engañó- salió por la puerta de piedra y corrió escaleras arriba con varita en mano, seguida de su hermano.

* * *

-Esto debe ser una broma- Pansy vio a Blaise atacar a un mortifago y seguida de Bro corrieron hacia él- ¿pero qué haces? Es uno de nosotros.

- No Pansy… tú y yo sabemos que no somos parte de eso… Bro… hay que hacer lo correcto…-Blaise se protegió de una nueva embestida del mortifago- Incarcerus!- gritó Blaise y gruesas sogas amarraron al mortifago.

- ¿Estas loco Blaise?- Pansy dio un gemido de impaciencia.

-No, yo creo que tiene toda la razón…- Bro también se quitó la túnica y la arrojó al suelo.

- No te das cuenta que no importa que te quites la túnica… aun tienes esto- le levantó la manga de la camisa y ahí estaba su marca tenebrosa oscura contrastando con su piel…

- Aun tenemos una opción Pansy… o prefieres pasar toda tu vida en Azkaban?- dijo Bro

- No…- murmuró Pansy

- Haz lo correcto, por ti, no por Potter ni los hijos de muggles, solo por ti… haz lo que nosotros…- la chica finalmente asintió.

* * *

Kin subió con sigilo, con la varita en alto… alerta, la atacaron un par de veces, mortifagos, pero Theo y ella la llevaban bien librada cuando salieron a los terrenos del castillo, ella buscaba el cabello rojo de su amiga, y si vió un cabello rojo, pero no era Ginny… Ron estaba siendo atacado por varios mortifagos, el chico cayó de espaldas y Kin sin pensarlo corrió a ayudarlo con Theo tras ella.

- levántate Weasley- el slytherin levantó a Ron de un tirón, mientras kin contrarrestaba los maleficios con un _protego_.

- Ron… ¿Estas bien?- gritó la chica, el pelirrojo asintió, no se veía TAN bien, tenía muchas cortadas y moretones por todo el rostro.

-furunculus- gritó Theo, entre los tres se deshicieron de los mortifagos.

-Kin- el pelirrojo abrazó a la chica…- debo, yo… lo siento mucho…

- No seas tonto!- Kin le dio un rápido beso

- Tengo que ir con Harry…

- Lo se, ve…- el pelirrojo abrazó una vez mas a Kin y con un gesto agradeció a Theo la ayuda antes de irse corriendo hacia dentro del bosque…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Eran Bro, Pansy y Blaise.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes así?- preguntó Theo llevándolos detrás de una gran roca, para cubrirse.

- lo que debimos hacer desde el principio- Blaise le sonrió a Kin. Y salieron a pelear, ayudaron a la persona más cercana, la profesora McGonagall que les sonrió orgullosa de que pelearan por Hogwarts.

* * *

Quedó acorralada en un pasillo, pero era una buena bruja, no tenía miedo… los rayos de colores la rozaron, se defendió, un desmaius y el mortifago cayó entre las piedras…

-Miren nada mas que tenemos aquí… la Weasley… pequeña traidora- otro mortifago apareció por el mismo pasillo, seguía acorralada- Esta noche aprenderás a no meterte con un Malfoy- se quitó la capucha era Lucius.

* * *

Draco seguía peleando, pero había entrado en el castillo, su antebrazo palpitó con fuerza… el señor tenebroso había llegado a la batalla… estaba vacios esos pasillos…pero ahí había visto a Ginny, dobló en una esquina.

- Draco…- escuchó que lo llamaban se giró su padre estaba parado al final del pasillo con una enorme sonrisa- ven aquí, que tengo un regalo para ti.

El se acercó dudoso, apretando fuerte la varita y cuando al fin llegó donde estaba su padre y dio vuelta en el pasillo, vio a Ginny…desarmada, recargada contra el alfeizar de la ventana, pálida…

-¿Te gustó, verdad?- Lucius sonrió malévolo- cobra tu venganza…

Draco se quedó inmóvil mirando a la chica… un terror nunca antes conocido se apoderó de él… tenía miedo, miedo de que algo le pasara…

-¿No Draco?- su papá se desesperó- te enseño como… crucio!- Ginny se dobló contra la ventana apretando los dientes, pero no gritó ni una vez aunque el dolor que sintiera fuera lo peor de su vida…

- detente!- dijo Draco firme y Lucius, mas por asombro que por otra cosa, se detuvo y miró a su hijo.

- Mátala ya Draco... porque si no lo haces tu lo haré yo…

- No, eso no va a pasar- el rubio se paró entré la gryffindor y su padre- tu no le vas a hacer nada más…

- Quítate Draco, no puedo hacerte daño…- siseó Lucius.

- déjame adivinar porque… me necesita tu amo… porque dudo que sea porque soy tu hijo…- dijo Draco molesto.

- Así que te enteraste…- el mortifago levantó su varita.

- ¿Entonces es cierto?- Draco sintió una enorme ira.

- Es un honor… tu sacrificio dará vida eterna a nuestro señor…- eso fue el colmo.

- Rictusempra!- gritó Draco, pero Lucius lo esquivó.

- desmaius

-Protego!- el rubio era bueno peleando, pero por algo su padre era la mano derecha del señor tenebroso.

- Crucio!- el hechizo dio justo en el pecho de Draco, cayó de rodillas, sintió que cada hueso de su cuerpo estaba a punto de quebrarse, el dolor era insoportable..

- Expeliarmus- cuatro voces sonaron a coro y el dejó de sentir ese dolor, levantó la cabeza para encontrar a sus amigos y a Lucios varios metros lejos inconsciente.

Se giró hacia la pelirroja.

- ¿Ginny estas bien?- se veía muy pálida.

- Draco…- se despegó de la ventana, pero no dio ni un paso y se cayó, el rubio corrió hacia ella, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que el muro donde había estado la pelirroja estaba lleno de sangre, buscó entre su túnica, sintió caliente, era más sangre tenía una herida grande en un costado…

- no entiendo que pasa- dijo Bro, mirando la escena confundida.

- Es Alison- dijo Theo- voy por ayuda.

- Yo voy contigo- lo siguió Pansy

- Perdón- Ginny le sonrió a penas.

- Perdóname tu a mi…-una lágrima se escapó de los ojos del rubio- recuerdas la tonta película que vimos y tu te quejaste y dijiste que no era justo que cuando por fin iban a estar juntos ella se muriera…- Ginny sonrió de nuevo y asintió- pues esto está siendo injusto, tienes que ponerte bien! Porque vamos a estar juntos…

-Draco… te quie..- pero el rubio la interrumpió.

- No lo digas… porque es como si te despidieras… así que no lo hagas… no lo digas- los demás los miraban sin saber que hacer.

- Draco.. te quiero…- dijo la pelirroja y se desvaneció en los brazos del slytherin…

* * *

Ahhh Merlín! no recuerdo cuanto tardé esta vez, pero igual creo que fue mucho, así que una disculpa, yo se que es horrible no sabes que sigue, pero por una cosa u otra, nada mas no me salía... pero bueno, finalmente aqui esta... espero les haya gustado y si es así dejen reviews! muchos jajajaja solo me falta un cap... haré lo posible por no tardarme tanto! gracias por leer!

Capi dedicado a la yeye! porke sin ella no hubiera terminado este cap! es una negrera no me dejó moverme de aki hasta que acabé.

Dejen reviews si les gustó!


End file.
